Ad Libitum
by eidelweissen
Summary: "Joven amo: ¿piensa que siempre confiará plenamente en mí? Para aclarar las dudas, le propongo un juego." [SebCiel] [R18]
1. I

"Complicidad", "confianza", "cooperación", esos términos idílicos. Cuando salieron a colación en medio de uno de mis diálogos con la nada, rememoré vagamente una vieja lectura que de repente empecé a añorar. Decidí que si iba a escribir sobre dicho tema, Ciel y Sebastian serían los perfectos compañeros para hilar una trama en derredor del origen de los lazos afectivos y sus claroscuros. El responsable de la inspiración es Sheridan Le Fanu, y _Carmilla_ la obra en cuestión.

Con esto, después de varios años, retomo mi incursión en el maravilloso mundo del fanfiction. Un saludo y agradecimientos a quienquiera que se detenga a leer este primer capítulo.

 _Aclaración evidente pero necesaria por formalidad: **El imaginario de Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler y sus personajes son propiedad de Yana Toboso**._

* * *

 **I**

Sebastian cerró la puerta y depositó con cuidado el candelabro sobre la mesilla al lado del camastro. La noche se estaba prolongando aún más dolorosamente que los días.

—Entonces, joven amo, ¿debería leerle algo para ayudarle a conciliar el sueño?

Me removí en la cama para aventarle una mirada de reproche, todavía cubierto con las sábanas hasta la nariz.

—No me trates como a un niño. —Me quejé. Mi voz somnolienta quedó medio extinguida en el abrazo de la tela blanca.

Vi a Sebastian sonreír.

—Si no habla apropiadamente es difícil entender lo que dice.

La sorna que escondía en la curva de sus labios pálidos y su tono de amabilidad actuada resultaban especialmente irritantes a las tres y media de la madrugada, sin haber dormido más de cuarenta minutos infestados de pesadilla y sufriendo el dolor propio del crecimiento en cada extremidad del cuerpo.

—Me has entendido perfectamente. —Musité. Volvería a ignorarme de todas formas.

Lo observé en silencio mientras se paseaba frente a las estanterías de la recámara. Acariciaba con gentileza el lomo de cada volumen, buscando entre la variedad de títulos que él mismo había ordenado por temas. Recordé lo que en aquel momento alegó: le parecía insignificante colocarlos por orden alfabético. " _Existen y existirán innumerables alfabetos_. _En cambio, el contenido es universal y perpetuo. Cuando se las arregló para invocarme, ¿no podría haberlo hecho en mil idiomas con resultado indistinto? Al final, la clave entre conseguirlo o no es algo lejano al lenguaje, algo mucho más absoluto_ ". Esas fueron sus palabras esbozadas de manera casual. A pesar de que tenía buena cuenta de la distancia entre mi perspectiva de las cosas y la suya, en aquel momento fui más consciente que nunca de la diferencia entre nuestros horizontes. Mi mirada humana, limitada a mi época, mi lugar de nacimiento, mi lengua, mis sentimientos; sujeta a mi cuerpo y a mi conciencia de mortalidad: y sus ojos de demonio, afinados entendedores de la convergencia irónica entre la luz y las sombras en cada ser, conocedores de las razones tras el rumbo enmarañado de la Humanidad.

«Cincuenta años son un suspiro para ti. A tus ojos, una persona de dicha edad no es menos niña que yo». Pensé, siguiendo con la mirada cada uno de sus gestos. «Ves todas nuestras motivaciones como agua clara. En cambio yo rara vez puedo asegurar qué estás pensando, o si tus emociones son siquiera parecidas a las emociones humanas. Dices que, al contrario que nosotros, tú no mientes, ¿pero acaso no estás siempre fingiendo? Me pone nervioso y me intriga.»

Se detuvo en un ejemplar delgado y de tapa oscura. Sabía que él era consciente de mi mirada clavada en su nuca. Abrió el ejemplar y esbozó una sonrisa extraña, como si la existencia de aquel libro le divirtiera.

—Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu —leyó—, nacido en Irlanda, murió apenas un par de años antes de que usted naciera. Era un tipo interesante, con un alma exquisita —arqueé las cejas, barajando las implicaciones de su comentario—. ¿Recuerda la novela _Carmilla_? —añadió.

—La mencionaste en una clase de Literatura —me incorporé con dificultad, cubriéndome con la mano el ojo que portaba el sello del contrato—. ¿De repente estamos en horario de tutoría? —Abrí y cerré los párpados despacio: al cambiar de posición el dolor de cabeza se había espesado como si llevara dentro una nube de tormenta.

Se volteó hacia mí y sonrió. Sin quitarme los ojos de encima, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde.

—Por supuesto que estamos en horario de descanso, joven amo —abrió el libro sobre su regazo—. Pero ya que no puede dormir, debería tomarse la lectura como una actividad de placer y no solamente como una tarea para su instrucción.

Lo miré de reojo, reticente. Cada vez que me prohibía tomar dulces, me obligaba a descansar suficiente o me aconsejaba voluntariamente sobre cualquier materia estaba tentado de creer que le importaba mi bienestar. Pero la raíz de la verdad era mucho más siniestra; la conciencia de nuestro contrato hacía que desechara cualquier posibilidad de afecto. Si no la cortaba de raíz, ¿terminaría por desear que los motivos de sus cuidados fuesen otros? ¿Acabaría anhelando su cariño? De suceder aquello, la realidad sólo se volvería más enrevesada.

—¿Acaso a ti te divierte leer? ¿O es que las almas eruditas tienen mejor sabor? —Le espeté con sorna. Él entornó los ojos y su sonrisa se amplió, entre divertida y desafiante. De nuevo, parecía atravesarme la carne con frías dagas.

—No puedo negarlo. Sin embargo, se lo he aconsejado por otra razón —cruzó las piernas en una posición inusualmente informal. Se inclinó tentativamente hacia mí—. Las almas humanas son fáciles de interpretar. Y una forma que tienen los propios humanos de aprender a ver a través de ellas es nutriéndose de lo que otros escriben. ¿No desea "ver" con más claridad? ¿No es eso lo que estaba pensando hace un momento? —Su voz grave y dulce había cobrado un matiz aterciopelado.

Desvié la mirada en un intento vano de esconder mi rubor. Aun con la delicadeza de sus gestos, la cercanía física hacía que sus ojos penetrantes tuviesen un efecto aún más abrumador, como si pudiese escarbar en lo hondo de mis pensamientos y violara mi intimidad. No tenía nada que ver con las situaciones diarias en que me desvestía o me bañaba con sus manos enguantadas. Con el tiempo había deducido que podía captar mis gestos y expresiones más ínfimos, imperceptibles al ojo medio. Eso sumado a su intuición sobrenatural lo hacía poco menos que capaz de leerme la mente. Era muy irritante.

—No. No exactamente. —Murmuré, borrando de mi voz toda vacilación. Escuché la fricción de la tela de su guante contra la piel, y miré de reojo para comprobar que había desnudado su mano derecha. De inmediato sentí sus dedos a un costado de mi mentón, instándome a encararlo con un gesto suave. Sus ojos, normalmente del color de la sangre, brillaban ahora con un rojo frío. Sus dedos, en cambio, eran inesperadamente cálidos.

—Entonces, ¿quizá lo que desea es _ver_ a través de mí? ¿Por eso estaba mirándome tan persistentemente? —Su voz había decrecido en poco más que un susurro.

No respondí. Durante unos segundos me olvidé de moverme o de mediar palabra. Me gustaría decir que lo enfrenté con una larga mirada impasible; pero lo cierto es que mis ojos quedaron atrapados en los suyos. Me gustaría justificar esa momentánea fascinación con alguno de sus trucos de demonio; pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

De nuevo, su mirada y su sonrisa se afilaron. Por una vez no había rastro de burla en ellas. ¿Qué escondían? ¿Qué había más allá?

—Eso es. Cruzar la barrera de las apariencias es un buen comienzo —llevó sus dedos desnudos de mi mentón a mi mejilla, y de mi mejilla a mi sien. El cálculo cuidado que ponía en cada uno de sus gestos hacía que aquello ni siquiera pareciera una caricia—. Tiene una mirada magnífica, joven amo. —Fruncí el ceño. —No queda rastro de inocencia en ella, y aun así… —repasó con su dedo pulgar el contorno inferior de mi ojo derecho, el ojo con el sello de nuestro contrato— conserva una fuerza incorruptible: la pureza de alguien a quien no le queda nada que perder más que su cordura y su determinación. ¿Qué es lo que le está haciendo dudar?

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que nadie se atrevía a tocarme de aquella forma? Nunca volvería a conocer el calor de unas manos protectoras. El pacto entre Sebastian y yo estaba cerca de completarse, y eso significaba que pronto llegaría mi fin. No podía permitirme ese tipo de anhelo. No podía existir nada por lo que aferrarme a la vida.

—Suficiente. —Lo aparté de un manotazo. —No juegues conmigo, Sebastian.

Ante mi mirada hostil él se mantuvo imperturbable.

Me dejé caer sobre la almohada y le di la espalda, llevándome las sábanas al cuello con descuido. Sentí su mirada clavada en mi nuca por unos largos segundos. Después, el siseo de las páginas de papel revelándose una a una.

"—¿Piensas que siempre confiarás plenamente en mí?"

La voz de Sebastian sonó firme y clara. Por un segundo pensé que aquellas eran sus propias palabras y sentí una leve presión en el pecho; después comprendí que solamente estaba leyendo. Exhalé un suspiro silencioso.

"Se volvió en redondo, sonriendo, pero no respondió. Tan solo siguió sonriéndome.

—¿No me vas a responder? —dije—. Eso es porque no puedes darme una respuesta agradable; no debería habértelo preguntado.

—Haces muy bien en preguntarme eso, o cualquier otra cosa. No sabes hasta qué punto te quiero, ni puedes imaginar una confianza mayor. Pero estoy atada por unos votos; ninguna monja los ha hecho la mitad de terribles. Y todavía no me atrevo a contar mi historia, ni siquiera a ti. Se acerca ya el momento en que habrás de saberlo todo. Me creerás cruel y muy egoísta, pero el amor es siempre egoísta; cuanto más apasionado, más egoísta. No sabes lo celosa que estoy. Debes venir conmigo, y amarme hasta la muerte u odiarme, pero seguir conmigo, y _odiarme_ a través de la muerte y después de ella. No existe la palabra indiferencia en mi apática naturaleza." ¹

No me moví mientras registraba atentamente cada una de las palabras. Resultaba irónico escucharlas de la boca de Sebastian, y no obstante me hizo pensar que ese tipo siempre encontraba formas elegantes de insinuar o disimular sus verdades.

—¿Quién es el otro personaje? —pregunté.

—La _amada_ de la vampiresa Carmilla. —Revistió la palabra _amada_ con un deje de mofa.

Cerré los ojos, cansado.

—Qué vampiresa más estúpida —murmuré—. ¿Piensa hacerle caso?

Sentí que Sebastian se movía. Se inclinó sobre mí para arreglar las sábanas y cubrirme debidamente.

—¿Por qué no lee el libro y lo averigua usted mismo?

Despacio me di la vuelta para quedar acostado boca arriba. Le dediqué una mirada larga y expectante.

—Sólo hay un final posible para ella, ¿no es así?

Sebastian sonrió y arqueó las cejas con interrogación, invitándome a continuar. Suspiré, molesto por tener que explicarme.

—Palabras, no son más que palabras. Las personas las usan a la ligera constantemente. Se hacen promesas que no pueden cumplir, se juran una confianza que sólo pueden mantener al precio de la ceguera. Hablan de amor y tarde o temprano se abandonan. ¿Por qué Carmilla iba a confiar tanto en su _amada_? De nuevo, sólo hay una respuesta.

Una corriente de aire hizo ondear las cortinas claras. La llama de una de las velas del candelabro se extinguió; la otra parpadeó en los iris rojizos de mi mayordomo.

—Sebastian —continué. Su sonrisa se había borrado por completo y me escuchaba inexpresivo—. La única razón por la que confío en ti es que en ningún momento has ocultado tus motivos y nunca has fingido para convencerme. Quizá sea porque no puedo escapar de ti… Pero eso significa que tú tampoco escaparás de mí.

Esbozó una pálida sonrisa.

—Así es.

Pese a la naturaleza de mis palabras, me las arreglé para que no se filtrase en ellas ni un ápice de debilidad.

—No me abandones, Sebastian. Cumple siempre tu palabra. Es una orden.

Con inesperada seriedad, esta vez no acató su habituada reverencia, sino que tomó mi mano en su mano desnuda y besó el dorso con suma ternura.

— _Yes, my lord_. —Susurró.

Sentí un escalofrío en la nuca.

∞ † ∞

La primera luz de la mañana se filtró cobriza a través de mis párpados. Me froté los ojos con espesor para comprobar que las cortinas estaban corridas y el té humeaba junto al desayuno en el servicio de plata, dispuesto como de costumbre al lado de mi escritorio.

—Sebastian... —mascullé su nombre por inercia, sentándome en el borde de la cama a la espera de sus "buenos días", a la espera de que de un momento a otro se arrodillase frente a mí para comenzar a vestirme. Me costó un par de segundos de quietud y silencio levantar la mirada, recorrer la habitación y comprobar que mi mayordomo no estaba allí.

—¡Sebastian! —grité. De nuevo, sin respuesta. Mis despertares no solían ser deslumbrantes, pero la ausencia inesperada del sirviente enturbiaba sustancialmente mi humor.

Caminé descalzo hasta el servicio con el desayuno. A juzgar por la consistencia del vapor del té negro, no habrían pasado más de veinte minutos desde que estuvo allí. Entonces, ¿por qué no me había despertado a la hora de siempre?

Encontré la respuesta cuidadosamente inclinada sobre la taza vacía de porcelana china, en una nota escrita con una letra elegante y de pulcritud antinatural:

 _«_ Joven amo:

Discúlpeme por desaparecer sin previo aviso. He tenido que marcharme por un asunto de prioridad urgente que no sería prudente mencionar por escrito. Le ruego, no obstante, que no se preocupe en lo más mínimo por los detalles de mi ausencia. Dado el aparente interés que manifestó anoche en comprender mis particulares maneras, y tomando en consideración su gusto por los juegos, se me ha ocurrido hacer de este imprevisto una ocasión en la que podría poner en práctica su destreza personal, no como cabeza de la familia Phantomhive, sino sencillamente como _contratista_ y señor de su leal sirviente.

Así pues, si está dispuesto a participar del juego, le invito a servirse de sus propios recursos para adivinar mi paradero y encontrarme antes de que regrese a la mansión a medianoche. ¿Qué me dice? ¿Piensa que será capaz? _¿Piensa que siempre confiará plenamente en mí?_

 _S. M._

P.D: Espero que el desayuno sea de su agrado y que no tenga problemas para vestirse apropiadamente sin mi ayuda. Por favor, no olvide cepillarse los dientes y atender sus tareas antes del ocio.»

Tuve que hacer un acopio de voluntad para no arrugar la nota entre mis manos y mandar la mesilla auxiliar al diablo de un arranque desafortunado. ¡Ese mayordomo del infierno! ¡Qué se había creído!

Me volví hacia el ventanal, como si acaso así pudiese escuchar mi queja.

—¡Sebastian, maldito bastardo! ¡Te he dicho que no juegues conmigo! —gruñí.

Respiré hondo y me dejé caer en la butaca frente al escritorio, recostando cansinamente los codos sobre la madera de caoba mientras trataba de ordenar mis pensamientos. Lo primero que decidí es que sería menos problemático servirme yo mismo el té que llamar a Meylin. Seguidamente resolví que el pastel de vainilla y crema de arándonos de primera clase impecablemente elaborado por Sebastian durante la noche anterior se lo iba a comer Pluto. En parte porque se me había cerrado el apetito, en parte por venganza.

Al paso de un cuarto de reloj mi enfado se había enfriado un tanto menos que el Earl Grey. Para cuando pude dar el primer sorbo volvía a estar suficiente sereno. Miré la novela de Le Fanu que Sebastian había dejado sobre la mesilla de noche y evoqué el aura extrañamente íntima que el demonio había adoptado la noche pasada. Recordé su caricia engreída, su beso ambiguo. Sin habérselo ordenado, se quedó a mi lado hasta que logré dormirme otra vez. Me volteé hacia el ventanal, pensativo. Cerca de la arboleda había dos cuervos expectantes.

Me sonreí con cinismo amargo. Por un momento se me había ocurrido que tras los gestos de Sebastian existía algo más que el peso del contrato y su milenario aburrimiento. Por un momento, casi caí en la peor trampa que desde la noche de los tiempos se le ha impuesto a la especie humana.

Uno de los cuervos graznó, como si riese, y después echó a volar.

* * *

¹ GINEBRA MAGNOLIA, _Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu. Carmilla [fragmento]_. 2016.  
2016/10/31/joseph-sheridan-le-fanu-carmilla-fragmento/

De momento la historia se mantendrá para todos los públicos en las categorías de misterio y romance, pero no descarto cambiar la etiqueta a "público adulto" en el futuro. Tendré en cuenta y agradeceré vuestras opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, etc. si os place dejarlas.

Nos vemos... ¿lo más pronto posible? :)


	2. II

Empieza la acción.

Gracias a los que habéis empezado a seguir la historia desde el primer capítulo y a los os habéis tomado el tiempo para dejar un comentario, por aquí o por privado. Las críticas son de mucha ayuda y se agradecen sinceramente. Un saludo a los lectores y lectoras.

* * *

 **II**

Me dirigí al administrador y antiguo mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive, ahora un anciano indolente y calmo, ignorando las expresiones de pánico que la desaparición de cierto ser infernal había imprimido en los tres sirvientes restantes.

—Tanaka, usted reemplazará a Sebastian hasta su regreso —señalé al chef, a la doncella y al jardinero, todos ellos alineados a una distancia más ansiosa que respetuosa—. Bastará con que vigile que esos tres no causen ningún estropicio.

Su cara de feliz ensoñación no varió en lo más mínimo.

—Será un honor, señorito —respondió, ameno— Si me permite, ¿qué hará usted? ¿Tiene lista su agenda de hoy?

Contuve una exhalación de fastidio.

— _Alguien_ se ha olvidado de informarme antes de marchar. —Y por supuesto que sabía que en realidad no se había olvidado; del mismo modo que sabía que no había dejado el ejemplar de _Carmilla_ en mi mesilla de noche por descuido. Sencillamente, no pensaba involucrarme en un juego trazado con sus propias reglas y caprichos. Si Sebastian había decidido aflojarse él mismo la correa, los demás sirvientes pasarían perfectamente sin enterarse.

Tanaka resopló su característica risita paciente, de anciano con la conciencia tranquila. Probablemente era el único ser humano en aquella mansión que gozaba de tal cosa, y quizá también una de las pocas personas en el mundo merecedoras de un lujo semejante. Si era gracias al olvido o a la virtud, no sabría decirlo; pero podía asegurar que su presencia discreta tenía un efecto apaciguador si se le prestaba suficiente atención.

Me dirigí a los otros presentes.

—¿Recordáis que Sebastian os diera alguna instrucción especial para hoy?

Los tres negaron al unísono.

—No, señorito.

—Bien —asentí. Eso descartaba cualquier reunión en la agenda—, entonces encargaos de las tareas como siempre.

Los tres asintieron con diligencia y Tanaka tomó la palabra:

—¿Y qué hay de sus lecciones?

—Creo que hoy eran… Geografía, Francés y Violín. —En realidad, en lugar de la clase de violín tenía esas infumables lecciones de baile protocolario que Sebastian me obligaba a soportar. "Deberes sociales", decía. Al cuerno.

—Entonces, si está conforme —continuó Tanaka—, yo seré su tutor sustituto.

∞ † ∞

—Pase todo el arco, señorito —me instó Tanaka—, no toque sólo en el medio.

Apreté un poco los dientes, concentrándome en usar bien la mano derecha sin descuidar la digitación milimétrica que requería la afinación del instrumento. El anciano sonrió con cierta satisfacción.

—Muy bien, muy bien —felicitó—, tiene buen oído. No olvide las notas de paso a la segunda posición. Sostenga el violín con dignidad, no deje que el peso le venza.

Llegué al final de la pieza con ciertas dificultades y sus pertinentes correcciones, pero con innegable placer.

—Cambiemos de partitura —sugirió Tanaka—. ¿Qué más tiene?

Pasé la hoja del libro. Superpuestas a las siguientes páginas, había unas partituras sueltas escritas a mano con una rectitud mecánica. La primera de ellas rezaba: _El trino del diablo: Giuseppe Tartini (autor oficial)_. Era sin duda alguna la caligrafía de Sebastian. Sentí en el estómago un pequeño nudo anticipativo y seguí pasando con celeridad las innumerables páginas de la pieza, pareciéndome algunas ilegibles, hasta dar con la última y la nota de pie que esperaba encontrar.

" _¿Le ha gustado la pieza? Espero que sí. Este será su castigo por saltarse las lecciones de baile"._

Me quedé inmóvil, tratando de manejar el incipiente arranque de ira.

—¿Por qué pone esa cara, señorito? —Tanaka se acercó a mi lado del atril y echó una ojeada. Rió con discreción: —Jo, jo, jo, con razón. —Apreté el mango del instrumento entre los dedos, ajeno al riesgo de aflojar y desafinar las cuerdas. —¿Conoce la leyenda tras esta pieza?

—Mehagounaidea —mascullé entre dientes, sin separar las sílabas.

—Se dice que Tartini recibió ayuda del diablo para componer esta música de extremada belleza. Cuesta imaginar que semejante criatura pueda crear algo tan cercano al cielo —Tanaka volvió a reír y pasó los dedos con cariño por el borde de la partitura—. En fin, cuentos populares, ya sabe cuánto gustan. Cuando Sebastian regrese debería pedirle que toque esta pieza para usted, seguro que con su habilidad lo haría tan bien como el mismo diablo. —Rió sin hacerse una idea de la verdad que acababa de decir.

—Sindudaalguna —volví a mascullar.

La puerta de la sala se abrió bruscamente y Meylin se asomó con apuro.

—¡S-señorito! Disculpe, tiene una visita de su amigo… el señor Doyle y —terminó de abrir la puerta y, con gesto de disculpa, dejó paso al doctor; Doyle estaba pálido y sostenía un gato gris entre sus brazos—… No sabía qué hacer y los he traído aquí.

—Señor Doyle —dije, sorprendido. Con la mera visión del felino estaba empezando a picarme la nariz. —¿A qué se debe su visita?

—Disculpe que haya venido sin aviso, Conde. Hay un asunto que… —titubeó y miró al gato, claramente alterado.

Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí, quitándole importancia. Me tapé la nariz y la boca con una mano. El doctor era una de las contadísimas personas con las que me reuniría a voluntad y no por negocios, sólo por el placer de expresarle mi genuina admiración y apoyo a su recién publicada obra.

—En absoluto, es un placer —hice una seña al mayordomo, que se acercó al visitante y le dedicó una cuidada reverencia de bienvenida—. Tanaka, ¿puede llevarnos al salón de visitas y servirnos algo de té?

El aludido asintió con una leve inclinación.

—Pero antes —miré a Doyle—, ¿le importa si Meylin se encarga de él? —señalé al gato— Soy alérgico al pelaje.

El doctor me miró, desorientado. Buscó algo en la boca del animal, que se resistió un poco, y me mostró una cinta azul con el emblema de la compañía de juguetes Funtom, propiedad de la familia Phantomhive. Mi propiedad.

—Entonces, ¿este gato no es suyo, Conde?

Toda la atención se concentró en el felino, que se deshizo del abrazo del doctor Doyle, esprintó hasta la ventana y saltó al jardín.

∞ † ∞

—Señor Doyle —dije con toda la suavidad de la que fui capaz—, ¿quiere decirme de una vez qué le ocurre? ¿A qué viene ese nerviosismo?

—Llámeme Arthur, por favor. —Hizo una pausa tensa y retorció la servilleta entre las manos, como si tratara de ordenar sus palabras. Continuó: —Verá… Esta mañana, mientras estaba en la clínica, el gato de antes saltó a mi ventana, maullando con insistencia. Al final tuve que atraparlo y me di cuenta de que llevaba una cinta con la insignia de su empresa, así que pensé que sería su mascota. Salí a la calle con el felino y… lo que vi justo la noche anterior —las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta— todavía no estoy seguro de entenderlo, o de haberlo visto siquiera.

Supuse que si daba muestras del mal presentimiento que aquella anticipación me inspiraba sólo le dificultaría más explicarse; aun así, no pude evitar arquear las cejas con cierto recelo.

—Hace varias noches que escribo hasta muy tarde y apenas concilio el sueño, así que pensé que podría haber sido una alucinación por agotamiento. Pero esta mañana, al leer el periódico… —extrajo un recorte de _The Times_ de su bolsillo y me lo tendió con aprensión—… Esto es exactamente lo que vi, a sólo un par de manzanas de mi clínica. Al parecer ha habido más testigos. Unos extranjeros tomaron esta fotografía.

Tan pronto como mi cerebro pudo interpretar las manchas monocromas y borrosas de la imagen sentí un vacío en el estómago. El recorte mostraba a un chico de no más de dieciséis años a quien una luz con forma humanoide –apenas un vacío blanco interrumpiendo la composición de tinta– sostenía en una posición serpentina. De la boca del chico emanaba una cinta de diapositivas que reconocí al instante. Al pie de la imagen rezaba la firma de sus autores: Auguste & Louis Lumière².

Debí de reflejar bastante impresión, porque el pánico se prendió en el rostro de Arthur como en un espejo. Tuve que concederme un segundo para admitir que, de no haber coincidido aquello con la desaparición de Sebastian, no lo habría considerado de mi incumbencia. Los Registros Cinemáticos y los asuntos de almas no estaban dentro de mi jurisdicción, a menos que Su Majestad la Reina solicitase mi investigación del caso. Y, a decir verdad, me extrañaba que aún no lo hubiese hecho.

Tras un silencio tenso, Arthur continuó hablando:

—Al ver esto, y con la insistencia del felino, pensé que quizá usted…

—Arthur —dije con firmeza recobrada—, necesito que me acompañe a Londres de inmediato. Tanaka —el aludido hizo una leve inclinación—: prepare el coche y los caballos.

∞ † ∞

Cuando Arthur y yo dejamos la mansión acababan de dar las ocho de la tarde: la penumbra azul del invierno, aún en perezosa retirada, empezaba a rasgar las sombras que proyectaban los bosques en ambos flancos del camino. La primera mitad del trayecto estuvo marcado por un silencio amurallado, de esos en los que las personas reservadas o de juicio de amplio resguardan sus pensamientos de infiltraciones ajenas. Arthur estaba sentado frente a mí, con las manos cruzadas bajo su mentón, confiándose al apoyo de los codos sobre sus rodillas. Estaba tan absorto en su propia mente que no miró ni una sola vez por la ventanilla del carruaje. Observé que sus párpados y entrecejo se tensaban y su expresión ausente se impacientaba por momentos, como si no pudiese encontrar dentro de sí mismo las respuestas o las preguntas adecuadas. Era cuestión de tiempo que la curiosidad le llevase a dar un paso afuera.

—Conde —murmuró con prudencia al fin—, me ha dado la impresión de que no es la primera vez que ve algo como eso. ¿Podría… contarme lo que sabe?

Suspiré, resignado a lo inevitable. Me tomé un momento para decidir cuánta información podía revelarle sin hacer peligrar la búsqueda o al mismo Arthur.

—Lo que ha visto en esa imagen tiene nombre. Son los registros completos de la vida que ha llevado una persona cuando ésta llega a su final, los "registros cinemáticos".

Una punzada de dolor cruzó por su rostro.

—Eso significa que el chico… —las palabras que dejó de pronunciar le cayeron encima por su propio peso. Asentí con gravedad, liberándolas de su caída. Su gesto de dolor se agravó mientras respiraba hondo por serenarse. Tras una pausa, continuó: —Esa cosa luminiscente se lo llevó antes de que pudiera hacer nada, antes de que pudiera creer siquiera lo que veía. Yo estaba allí, a pocos metros, y aun así…

Me incliné hacia adelante y dejé que mi guante negro tocase con suavidad sus nudillos áridos, pálidos de tirantez.

—Arthur —sonreí tenuemente—, es una persona íntegra. Tiene un corazón más noble que cualquier miembro de la nobleza que haya conocido, incluyéndome.

Sus ojos se prendieron con una chispa de contradicción, como si se debatiera entre la ilusión y el desacuerdo.

—Conde, no creo que…

—Llámeme Ciel. —Volví a reclinarme en el asiento con la espalda erguida antes de continuar: —No habría tenido oportunidad alguna de rescatar al chico aunque lo hubiese intentado con todas sus fuerzas, créame. Lo mejor que puede hacer en adelante es mantenerse seguro y seguir escribiendo.

Arthur me sonrió de vuelta con algo cercano a la ternura.

—Es demasiado joven para andar responsabilizándose así de los adultos. Debería ser yo el que le esté consolando. —Al hablar, su ternura se fue desenmascarando en compasión, esa compasión que yo detestaba y que su voz hacía parecer cálida. Como defensa, le sonreí con dureza.

—Para algunas personas el tiempo va muy deprisa. Los años no significan nada, y nuestro anfitrión me dará la razón.

El carruaje nos dejó enfrente de un establecimiento que llamaba la atención por su aspecto intencionalmente siniestro y deteriorado. Sólo el lustre del cartel que citaba al enterrador daba una pista de que el negocio seguía vigente. Arthur hizo una mueca indescifrable al descubrir nuestro destino, pero no dijo nada. Di unos toques en la puerta antes de abrirla y darnos paso.

—Undertaker —llamé—, necesito que me…

—Ah, esto es un desastre —la voz del enterrador se filtró desde algún rincón de la trastienda. Como de costumbre, los ataúdes estaban esparcidos por doquier, algunos a modo de asiento, otros sirviendo de mesa para unas tazas de té que desprendían un olor sospechoso, los últimos soportando recipientes herméticos colmados de formol. Al desorden habitual se le sumaba una gran cantidad de libros idénticos, de tapa oscura y etiquetaje plateado. Se escuchaba el ruido de varios objetos cambiándose ansiosamente de sitio.

Perplejo, caminé con cuidado hacia la trastienda seguido de Arthur. El enterrador estaba revisando el contenido de los libros uno por uno a una velocidad inhumana. Sin mirarnos ni interrumpir su tarea nos dedicó atención de inmediato, y pese al evidente apremio de sus gestos habló con el tono desenfadado de siempre:

—Conde, sé por qué ha venido —dijo—, pero me temo que esta vez no encontrará aquí lo que busca. —Frenó el paso de las páginas en seco y se llevó una mano al mentón. —¿…O quizá sí?

Las páginas manuscritas del libro que tenía en las manos comenzaron a deshacerse en tiras ingrávidas, y las letras de tinta se reformaron en imágenes secuenciales a modo de diapositivas; incluso la textura del papel se reconvertía en celuloide al abandonar la geometría del libro. Arthur contuvo un jadeo de asombro al reconocer los registros cinemáticos, y yo tuve que hacer lo propio cuando en varias de las imágenes identifiqué la figura de Sebastian y sus inconfundibles iris brillando en la penumbra con un carmesí encendido. Esos eran los últimos recuerdos de la cinta, y las diapositivas que continuaban estaban en blanco.

—Vaya, vaya, Conde, qué sorpresa —dijo Undertaker con una ligera diversión—. No me diga que está implicado en esto.

La idea de mi mayordomo moviéndose a su antojo ya me producía bastante mal humor, pero la visión de aquellas imágenes incriminatorias fue el catalizador definitivo. Ni siquiera intenté serenar el tono.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gruñí— ¡No tengo ni idea de qué está haciendo este idiota! ¡Muéstrame los otros registros!

Undertaker suspiró con resignación mientras abría otro libro y repetía el proceso.

—Que sepa que esto está prohibido para cualquier shinigami —dijo, revelando los siguientes registros cinemáticos—, pero supongo que no hay más remedio.

—¿Shinigami? —preguntó Arthur con un aplomo admirable.

—Dioses de la muerte —expliqué mientras verificaba que, como temía, muchas otras cintas tenían recuerdos similares de Sebastian. No me molesté en comprobar la reacción del doctor ante mi comentario—. Se encargan de revisar los eventos de la vida de una persona cuando le llega la hora y después recogen su alma.

El médico no dijo nada. Apenas un par de minutos después, Undertaker cerró el octavo libro y negó pesadamente con la cabeza.

—Otros shinigami trajeron estos registros anoche. Todavía no se pueden trasladar al Departamento de Almas por una razón. ¿Se imagina cuál, Conde?

Entorné los ojos y mascullé:

—… Porque sus almas no están.

—Correcto. Tan perspicaz como siempre. —Undertaker sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos y afilados. —Están buscando sospechosos entre los propios shinigami. No se me había ocurrido que el único demonio que hay actualmente en esta región podría soltarse de su dueño.

—No ha sido él —repliqué de inmediato, cortante. Despacio deslicé los dedos por debajo del parche de mi ojo derecho, dejando visible el tetragrámaton impreso en él como sello del pacto—. Mientras mi contrato con él siga vigente, no va a devorar otras almas.

Noté el aspecto lívido de Arthur y su lucha por no dar un paso atrás y alejarse de mí. Era inevitable que me mirase ahora de otro modo; era inevitable que, aun si había tenido sentimientos paternales hacia mí, ahora sólo le inspirase miedo y desconfianza. Le miré sin moverme ni decir palabra, asimilando el verdadero reflejo de mi naturaleza en su semblante.

—¿Está seguro, Conde? —Undertaker interrumpió el silencio tentativamente, de nuevo mostrando los dientes. —¿Tanto confía en que su mayordomo no pueda violar sus propios principios?

Lo encaré sin mostrar una pizca de duda, ocultando que en algún rincón de mis miedos ésta empezaba a germinar.

—Estoy seguro.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—En ese caso, vuelve a estar en lo correcto —mostró un listado con nombres, fechas y horas exactas; el listado que cada shinigami poseía para saber en qué momento debía recoger un alma—. Ninguno de los dueños de los registros cinemáticos que ha visto está muerto —se encogió de hombros—. ¡Menos mal! No habría dado abasto arreglando tantos cadáveres a la vez.

Escuché un golpe seco y vi que Arthur se había dejado caer sobre uno de los ataúdes, prácticamente desplomándose. Soltó una larga exhalación de alivio y estuve tentado de hacer lo mismo, aunque por razones distintas.

Undertaker lo observó con curiosidad, como reparando en su presencia por primera vez. Sonrió ampliamente y se le acercó, inclinándose para verlo de cerca. El enterrador tenía el mal hábito de no respetar el espacio personal de nadie, quizá debido a que el tipo de clientes con los que solía tratar no podían quejarse mucho.

—Creo que no nos conocíamos. Usted es médico, ¿verdad?... —el aludido asintió, forzando una sonrisa— hmm… oftalmólogo, ya veo. De algún modo tenemos oficios complementarios, ji, ji, ji —emitió una risita extraña y aguda y le puso las manos en los hombros, ignorando que Arthur retrocedía en su asiento para evitar todo lo posible la cercanía con él—. Tengo globos oculares en la colección de órganos de la trastienda. Algún día se los podría prestar para su investigación personal.

Arthur agradeció y declinó amablemente la oferta. Temí que en cualquier momento fuese a sufrir un colapso, y la incógnita de Sebastian y los registros cinemáticos borrados me estaba impacientando, así que intervine otra vez:

—Undertaker, ¿cuál es el último registro que has recibido? Necesito saber la ubicación de las imágenes.

—La última víctima estaba en alguna calle del distrito de Marylebone, no sabría especificar cuál. Si piensa buscar a su mayordomo, le sugiero que empiece por allí.

Asentí. Era mejor que nada.

—Bien. Gracias por la información. —Me di media vuelta y me encaminé a la salida. Me sorprendió que Arthur se apresurase a seguirme. Después de todo lo que había visto en pocas horas no se me habría ocurrido pedirle que me acompañara.

Undertaker saludó con la mano y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el escaparate, doblándose por las lumbares con la flexibilidad de un invertebrado, pero con una pereza bastante humana.

—Por esta vez no le cobraré. Pero a cambio tendrá que hacerme reír durante cinco minutos enteros la próxima vez, no lo olvide, ji, ji, ji.

El coche todavía nos esperaba cerca de donde nos había dejado. Los pocos minutos que nos separaban de Marylebone no daban para mucha conversación, pero no podía ignorar que Arthur pareciera menos incómodo y tenso que antes.

—No tiene por qué acompañarme. —Le dije, por si acaso su calma sólo fuese una fachada. Para mi sorpresa, me sonrió con amabilidad.

—Sé que no estoy obligado, pero quiero hacerlo. Quién sabe si encontraré algo de inspiración para una nueva historia. —Dijo con desenfado.

Le sonreí discretamente, comprendiendo el tacto y la preocupación detrás de su excusa. Pronto nos adentramos en unas calles familiares, parecidas a las que habíamos visto en los dos últimos registros cinemáticos. Aún no habían dado las nueve de la noche y apenas había calles desiertas. Cuando bajamos del coche noté que los caballos, normalmente dóciles, se agitaban con nerviosismo. Aunque estaban parados y no osaban reemprender el paso, a fuerza de pequeñas coces y empujones se evidenciaba que querían tirar hacia el este lo más pronto posible. Con algo de inquietud eché a andar en la dirección opuesta junto a Arthur, que no hizo ningún comentario, probablemente entendiendo lo mismo que yo.

La cantidad de transeúntes menguaba a medida que avanzábamos calles, y la estrechez de éstas se reducía a poco más que el tamaño de un carro. En un callejón había un pequeño grupo de gente fumando opio que nos ignoró. No muy lejos de allí una prostituta me miró con descaro y extrañeza, y se abstuvo de hacerle comentarios a Arthur. Cuando iba a comentar la aparente normalidad de la zona se escuchó un grito proveniente de una calle paralela, y por acto reflejo eché a correr hacia allí, ignorando la llamada de Arthur varios metros atrás. Divisé una silueta encapuchada que sostenía en sus brazos a una mujer inconsciente en el fondo de un callejón. Lentamente levantó la vista para mirarme, mostrando la mitad inferior de su rostro: labios finos que sonreían con tristeza, una mandíbula delicada, tan nívea que parecía emitir luz. Con la misma suavidad tendió un brazo hacia mí, como invitándome. Aun conociendo el peligro había algo hipnótico en su presencia, como si pudiese atravesar mi corazón y llenarlo de paz. Di un paso hacia adelante; dos pasos, tres pasos. Apenas escuchaba la voz de Arthur llamándome a gritos. Y tampoco escuché el carro de caballos desbocados que se acercaban al galope por mi izquierda antes de llegar al cruce; no fui consciente de la escena hasta que una sombra veloz irrumpió en ella, saltando por encima de la silueta encapuchada, derecha hacia mí. Apenas un segundo antes de que el carro me alcanzara recobré los sentidos.

—Sebast-

Antes de terminar de pronunciar su nombre se había instalado en mi estómago la sensación de vacío propia de las altas velocidades; pero la familiaridad de los brazos que me transportaban impedía todo vértigo. Que Sebastian me rescatase del peligro llevándome en volandas se había vuelto un gesto natural a aquellas alturas, pero en esa ocasión sentí un alivio desconocido. Sin apenas darme cuenta, pronto estaba recostando la cabeza en su hombro tentado de cerrar los ojos.

—Santo cielo —profirió, aterrizando sobre un tejado—, no tiene el más mínimo instinto de supervivencia. —Me miró con reprobación. Podría haberme dejado sobre las tejas, pero seguramente no quiso arriesgarse a que tuviera alguna idea kamikaze. Le sonreí con picardía.

—He ganado. Te he encontrado antes de medianoche.

Enarcó una ceja con diversión.

—¿De verdad? ¿Me ha encontrado usted a mí?

—¡Conde!

Ambos miramos hacia el callejón; Arthur señalaba los caballos que corrían asustados hacia calles más pobladas, arrastrando un carro vacío y sin chófer. Apreté los dientes y comprobé que, como me temía, no había ni rastro de la figura encapuchada ni de la mujer. Hice un gesto de asentimiento a Sebastian, que nos bajó de un salto y me dejó al lado de Arthur para ir tras los caballos. Ambos lo observamos mientras alcanzaba el carro en pocos segundos, se plantaba frente a los animales y los detenía pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello de cada uno, para después amansarlos con caricias y a saber qué trucos más. Nadie salió herido al final, y varios curiosos se reunieron alrededor de Sebastian para darle las gracias. Para cuando el espectáculo hubo terminado, Arthur ofrecía un aspecto demasiado exhausto para expresar confusión.

—No se preocupe, Arthur —le dije con suavidad—. Regresaremos de inmediato a la mansión. Borraremos de su memoria lo que ha visto y esta noche podrá dormir tranquilo.

* * *

² Y así fue como los hermanos Lumière se inspiraron para inventar el cinematógrafo seis años después, LOL. (Obviamente no).

El capítulo se ha prolongado más de lo que planeaba, pero no quería dejarlo en un cliffhanger descarado (sé que no es un recurso narrativo muy bien considerado en literatura, si es que se puede llamar así a esto).

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado aunque sea un poco. Hasta pronto. :)


	3. III

¡Hola, gente! De nuevo, gracias por las lecturas y los reviews. Que me hagáis saber vuestro interés por la continuación es el mejor aliento para dejar las fluctuaciones mentales un poco quietecitas y ponerse a escribir.

Este capítulo ha sido particularmente entretenido de narrar. Espero que alguien pueda disfrutarlo igual que yo.

* * *

 **III**

Reclinado contra la ventana, junto a un Arthur rendido al sueño profundo, regurgitaba una y otra vez el recuerdo de la figura nívea que minutos atrás había derrumbado mi guardia y mi razón: cada pensamiento que le dedicaba a mi falta de resistencia y la fácil huida de quien era, a todas luces, responsable de las desapariciones, no me hacían mejor efecto que si hubiese estado masticando veneno. Sebastian, desde su inmovilidad pétrea, tenía sus ojos clavados en mí como el más vívido retrato; ambos sabíamos que tras aquel silencio pesado había una conversación pendiente, y sin embargo él aguardaba con la paciencia inquebrantable del más curtido ser inmortal. Hubieron de pasar unas largas millas antes de abandonar el vórtice de resentimientos para fijarme en el rostro apacible del doctor y encontrar en él una suerte de consuelo incómodo. Me costaba comprender desde mis propios mecanismos que una persona (la única que conocía la naturaleza de Sebastian y nuestro contrato) fuese capaz de acompañarnos voluntariosamente a la mansión y dormirse cerca de nosotros sin defensa alguna. Su estampa, más que hacerme pensar en ingenuidad, me reafirmó en mis propias palabras: quizá sólo una persona con un corazón noble y entero tendría semejante disposición a pensar bien de otros sin importarle mucho sus propias circunstancias.

Llegando a las puertas exteriores del jardín, Sebastian zarandeó con tacto al escritor, que abrió los ojos y enseguida se obligó a enderezarse. Una vez frente al pórtico el mayordomo se bajó antes del coche para sostener la puerta con una inclinación formal, y una vez afianzada me ofreció la mano para facilitarme el descenso. Un gesto raro en él. Él sabía, a juzgar por su sonrisa contenida, que aquellas pretensiones de halago me resultaban en realidad ofensivas, como si a pesar de conocer mi enojo (o precisamente por ello) quisiese poner a prueba mi orgullo mostrándose conciliador. Ignoré su ayuda y bajé de un salto.

Sebastian sirvió una copa de coñac para Arthur y vertió un poco del mismo en el vaso de leche caliente que después me ofreció. Se aposentó de pie a un lado de mi butaca, convirtiéndose en mi sombra con una distinción innata que relucía hasta en la discreción de su presencia. Arthur balanceó la copa entre sus dedos repetidas veces, entibiando el líquido dorado, meditando sus siguientes palabras.

—Hay algo que me he estado preguntando desde hace un rato, Conde. —Más que turbiedad, su voz articulaba pesar.

—Insisto en que me llame Ciel. ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa?

—Desde la primera vez que recibí su invitación para asistir a su fiesta he estado teniendo dificultades para dormir. Debo decir que aún me sorprende haberme contado entre todos esos invitados de las altas esferas, pero lo cierto es que apenas recuerdo a las personas que conocí en aquella ocasión —dio un pequeño sorbo y se lamió los labios, pensativo—. Y aun así, cuando por fin logro conciliar el sueño, sus caras aparecen a menudo en pesadillas tan vívidas que me dan la sensación de estar aún en esa celebración. Me despierto con la angustia de estar reviviendo algo que sucedió aquí, en esta mansión, y de lo cual no puedo sacar más que el impulso de escribir sobre cosas que jamás vuelven a mi mente. —Hizo una pausa y me miró con gravedad. Respondí con un gesto de asentimiento sereno, invitándole a continuar. Se tomó un momento de reflexión antes de lanzarse al núcleo de la cuestión. —Ciel, antes ha hablado de borrarme la memoria. No sería la primera vez que lo hace, ¿verdad?

Tal y como él mismo sospechaba, el escritor ya había demostrado en aquella fiesta la agilidad de su mente a la hora de asociar ideas y eventos hasta el punto de darse de bruces con algo que no le hacía bien saber. Su deducción no me tomó por sorpresa, aunque eso no la hacía menos inconveniente. Cerré los ojos y asentí con un pesar digno, libre de remordimiento.

—Por su propio bien. —En gran parte, era verdad.

—Ya. —Se sumió en sus pensamientos y guardó silencio. Podía imaginarme a Sebastian sonriéndose para sus adentros, sabiendo cómo le divertían las vueltas de tuerca que me ponían en aprietos morales.

—No parece sorprendido —dije.

Arthur se encogió de hombros e insinuó una sonrisa afligida.

—Quiero pedirle que no me borre la memoria esta vez, Ciel. Estoy seguro de poder convivir con estos hechos, y tiene mi palabra de que nunca mencionaré nada que pueda delatarle. —Me miró con unos ojos insultantemente honestos y tuve que contener un suspiro. Cuando quise replicar, fue Sebastian quien adelantó un paso e intervino como una suerte de abogado de nadie.

—Si me permite, ¿no es significativo que el señor Doyle asociase su testimonio con el nombre de la familia Phantomhive sin una verdadera prueba? —comentó, escondiendo cierta picardía en la amabilidad de su tono—. Aun si Dorothy ejerció como pista, fue usted quien intuitivamente pensó que podríamos estar implicados en unos eventos tan insólitos, ¿me equivoco?

Arqueé una ceja y miré a Sebastian con acusación. No era ningún secreto que ese demonio perdía la cabeza por los felinos y que cuidaba a mis espaldas a todos los que se colaban en el jardín, pero… ¿"Dorothy"? Por toda réplica, el mayordomo me sonrió como si jamás en su incalculable existencia hubiese roto un plato o extendido la peste por el continente. Empecé a desear que Arthur se fuese a acostar de una buena vez para tener una charla a solas con él.

—Así es. —Confirmó Arthur con algo de vergüenza. Apuró la copa de coñac.

—En ese caso, joven amo —continuó Sebastian—, ¿no le parece que el hecho de que el señor Doyle viniese a consultarle pese a sus sospechas muestra suficiente valentía de su parte como para permitirle conservar la memoria por esta vez?

Arthur permanecía expectante, con inquietud creciente. Le dediqué un largo escrutinio al demonio y su sonrisa cómplice no menguó un ápice. Después de haber sellado el pacto, a medida que pasábamos los días al lado del otro como cuerpo y sombra, empezamos a desarrollar cierto código tácito y extrañamente claro para ambos; una comunicación útil y necesaria en presencia de terceros. Sebastian estaba sugiriéndome que era momento de confiar en su criterio y seguirle la corriente.

Suspiré, transigiendo de mala gana, y crucé las piernas al recostarme a un lado de la butaca con cansancio.

—Está bien, si cree que puede con ello. Pero le recomiendo que olvide todo el asunto por ahora y se vaya cuanto antes a dormir. Es obvio que está agotado. —Arthur sonrió e hizo un gesto de conformidad; me levanté del asiento y él me imitó.

—Se lo agradezco, Ciel —se acercó a mí y, con inesperada familiaridad, me tocó la cabeza como solían hacerlo mis padres. El recuerdo de sus cuerpos mutilados entre las llamas se solapó con el del tacto cálido de sus manos, y por unos instantes la sensación fue abrumadora y agridulce—. Usted también, olvídese de todo y descanse. —No pude evitar sonreírle con cierta timidez, como hiciera años atrás ante el olvidado afecto parental.

Sebastian observaba con una máscara de póker casi perfecta. Si no fuese quien era, juraría que en ella había cierto resquicio de algo que le estaba molestando. Habló con un tono particularmente desprovisto de emoción:

—Entonces, permítame que le acompañe a su habitación, señor Doyle —dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—No —le corté. Se paró en seco—. Que lo acompañe Tanaka. Tenemos que hablar.

Sebastian se dio la vuelta para mirarme con gravedad y asintió sin decir nada.

Momentos después nos dirigíamos en silencio a mi habitación, el mayordomo unos pasos por detrás de mí; solamente me adelantó para abrir la puerta, cederme el paso y, una vez adentro, asegurar el cierre. Me acerqué al ventanal para tener mejores vistas del cielo estrellado campestre, como si el plácido espectáculo que ofrecía pudiese concederme alguna distracción de mis recuerdos recién aflorados. Cuando me volví, Sebastian se arrodilló frente a mí con una reverencia.

—Le debo una disculpa, joven amo. —No dije nada. No me quedaban fuerzas para seguir enrabietado con él, de modo que aguardé su explicación con frialdad. —Permítame justificarme —irguiéndose de nuevo, buscó en el bolsillo interno de su frac y me tendió un sobre—: la madrugada anterior, el mayordomo de la Reina Victoria se presentó para entregarme personalmente este mensaje.

Tomé el sobre y vi que estaba dirigido explícitamente a Sebastian Michaelis. Fruncí el ceño: era inaudito que la Reina enviase un mensaje a la mansión y no lo refiriese directamente al cabeza de familia, a mí, su renombrado e infame "perro guardián".

Extraje la carta del sobre y la desdoblé para leerla sin mucho cuidado ni paciencia. Decía:

«Señor Michaelis,

Le entrego este mensaje por orden de Su Majestad la Reina Victoria. Son sus deseos que oculte de su amo el Conde Ciel Phantomhive la existencia de la misma por tal de garantizar su seguridad.

En los últimos días se han dado repetidos casos de desapariciones en los condados cercanos, el primero de ellos fechado en el 23 de febrero. Scotland Yard se encuentra trabajando en la investigación y ya ha registrado un total de 12 víctimas, sin haber logrado todavía identificar un patrón o cualquier otra pista que les acerque al culpable. Si estos eventos continúan, es cuestión de tiempo que lleguen a oídos de la prensa y despierten el pánico entre las gentes de Gran Bretaña.

Algunos testimonios aseguran que el responsable es un ser de naturaleza no-humana. Siendo tal el caso, es precisa una intervención paralela a la investigación policial; es aquí donde requiero su favor.

Según fuentes personales, los difuntos miembros de la familia Phantomhive podrían estar involucrados en las maniobras del culpable. Considerando el posible impacto psicológico de dichas circunstancias en el actual cabeza de familia, el Conde Ciel Phantomhive, Su Majestad la Reina Victoria ha expresado sus deseos de mantenerle -reitero- al margen del asunto, y en su lugar pedirle a usted su mayordomo que encuentre al perpetrador y le siga la pista hasta reunir suficiente información.

La Familia Real les saluda.»

Miré a Sebastian atónito. Mientras recomponía el contenido de la carta en mis esquemas e hilaba los eventos del día a toda velocidad, el mayordomo hizo una segunda reverencia de disculpa y retomó la palabra.

—Usted ha recalcado en varias ocasiones que la prioridad de la familia Phantomhive es satisfacer los deseos de la Reina y aliviar sus preocupaciones. Como su leal sirviente, es mi deber estar a la altura de sus órdenes; pero esta vez cumplir su prioridad requería ocultarle información. Como ve, su adorada Majestad me puso en una encrucijada. —Ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo con fingida resignación. —Ahora que está enterado de las desapariciones, no tendría sentido seguir ocultándole el mensaje.

Cerré los ojos durante los instantes que me tomó procesar el cambio de enfoque.

—Entonces, ¿se puede saber a qué venía lo del juego? ¿Te estabas burlando de mí con la excusa de la Reina?

Sebastian mostró una sonrisa lupina.

—Que yo no pudiera revelarle cierta información no impedía que pudiera descubrirla usted mismo. Sabe que sólo me moveré bajo una orden suya, joven amo.

Entrecerré la vista, reconsiderando sus maniobras y tratando de atar cabos.

—Sin mí no podías hacer ningún movimiento, así que… —razoné— me incitaste a encontrarte para que yo mismo descubriese la verdad y te desatase las manos. De ese modo ni tú ni yo incumplíamos las instrucciones de la Reina. —Concluí mientras me dirigía despacio a la cama y me dejaba caer en el borde.

Sebastian cerró los párpados y asintió con una amabilidad que me pareció inmensa y hasta cercana a la bondad. Sentí que el cuerpo me traicionaba cuando, sin aviso ni razón, mi corazón dio un fuerte vuelco. Era absurdo que una muestra de confianza y lealtad por parte de mi sirviente me provocase emoción alguna sabiendo que el cobro del servicio iba a ser mi alma. Sebastian me siguió y se agachó para desatarme los zapatos. Me llevé una mano al pecho, tratando de contener el impacto de aquella impresión estúpida.

—Ridículo —murmuré. Sebastian me miró con interrogación; volvió a sonreír y procedió a desabrocharme las tiras de los calcetines. Al dejar mis pies desnudos, los acunó con delicadeza entre sus manos grandes y estilizadas; su vista recorrió verticalmente mi cuerpo, ni tan deprisa como para que pareciese un chequeo ni tan despacio como para resultar indecoroso. Me choqué con una expresión indescifrable, y tuve que girar la cabeza para no delatar el calor en mis mejillas. Con el mismo cuidado, tomó mi mano y retiró el anillo heredado de mis antepasados para depositarlo en la mesilla de noche; después me quitó un guante y el otro. Era costumbre que me tocara y me desvistiera como si fuese de cristal, pero ahora que no podía evitar prestar verdadera atención a todos sus gestos estos me generaban una ligera ansiedad bastante lejana a la perspectiva cotidiana.

—¿Por qué Arthur? —Hice la primera pregunta que me cruzó la mente para vencer mi propia incomodidad. Sebastian deshizo el lazo del cuello de mi camisa y empezó a desabotonarla, insinuando media sonrisa.

—¿No le agrada su compañía?

Entorné los ojos. Era molesto cuando cambiaba mis preguntas de dirección para satisfacer su propia curiosidad.

—Le has mandado tú a esa gata para atraerlo aquí, ¿no? ¿Por qué has sugerido que dejemos su memoria intacta?

Deslizó la camisa por mis hombros y la plegó con la eficacia de quien lleva cien años dedicándose a esos rituales diarios. Me puso en pie para hacer lo propio con el pantalón.

—Sí, para asegurarme de que se enterase de lo ocurrido en Londres y fuese hasta allí si el "juego" no lo motivaba suficiente. En cuanto a su segunda pregunta, es porque todavía puede ser útil para la investigación. Pensé que era evidente —añadió con sorna. Desdobló la camisa de algodón blanca que usaba para dormir y la pasó por mis brazos y mi cabeza; después la alisó contra mi cuerpo, simulando con el paso de sus guantes caricias despojadas de afecto. Sonrió con una burla poco disimulada— ¿Quizá se han hecho tan amigos que se le escapaba esa posibilidad práctica? Incluso han pasado a llamarse por sus nombres de pila.

Su comentario captó por completo mi atención. Tuve la misma sensación que un rato antes en el salón: si no fuese él, casi intuiría que algo le estaba molestando. Le sonreí con malicia, tentado de indagar en aquella posibilidad.

—Como si eso significase algo. Te recuerdo que te puse el nombre de "Sebastian" porque así se llamaba mi perro.

Me esperaba un gesto de ofensa, de indiferencia, algún contraataque; cualquier cosa menos la mirada gélida que expelió y su consiguiente silencio sepulcral. Por mucho que no le gustasen los perros, era impensable que se enfadase por una provocación tan estúpida. Sin ningún éxito, traté de leer algo en su semblante que señalara el verdadero motivo. Me vi un tanto desorientado.

—Ya veo —dijo con la misma frialdad. Dio un paso hacia mí y por acto reflejo retrocedí hasta toparme con la cama—. Los humanos son criaturas volátiles —se acercó otro paso; sin romper el contacto visual, me dejé caer al borde del colchón—. Con apenas un soplo de viento, aquello que consideraban importante se deshace en algo ínfimo… —despacio se acuclilló entre mis rodillas; se quitó el guante derecho tirando de la punta con los dientes—. Y aquello que parece insignificante, dándole el suficiente aliento… —acercó su mano nuda hacia mí y me tocó la cabeza con extrema dulzura— se eleva en algo genuinamente significativo.

Si alguna vez Sebastian me había dicho que yo era tan difícil de entender como los gatos es que poca idea tenía del efecto que generaban sus acciones. Tardé unos segundos en comprender que estaba emulando el gesto de Arthur. Cuando la sensación de sorpresa y la voluntad de conocer sus pensamientos me abandonaron al fin, fui dejándome sumir en aquello a lo que llevaba tiempo oponiéndome. Fue la primera derrota en toda mi vida que no me supo amarga ni me supuso ningún peso. Cerré los ojos; me permití sentir el calor de su mano protectora; dejé que los latidos resonaran en mi torso con todo su afán, sin importarme que él pudiese oírlos. Noté que pasaba sus dedos entre las hebras de mi cabello, explayándose en el tacto hasta rodear mi cráneo por completo. De un tirón suave deshizo el nudo de mi parche, y este cayó sobre mi regazo. Abrí los ojos, mostrando el sello que mi iris compartía con el dorso de su mano derecha.

—¿Lo ve? —dijo— He hecho lo mismo que el señor Doyle, pero a diferencia de antes no está sonriendo en absoluto. —No había reproche en su comentario, sólo cierta fascinación.

—A diferencia de antes, ahora no estoy pensando en mis padres.

Ambos inmóviles, con sus dedos aún enterrados en mi cabello, compartimos un breve silencio cargado de entendimiento. No precisábamos expresión o lectura gestual alguna; no había necesidad de acceder a los pensamientos contrarios. Era quizá la primera ocasión en que sintonizábamos en un mutismo cómodo y una intimidad recíproca; una confirmación tajante de las palabras de Sebastian la noche anterior acerca del lenguaje. Cuando le invoqué en un momento de negra desesperación ni siquiera tuve que llamarlo por un nombre: fue el odio hirviéndome en la sangre, el deseo ferviente de venganza, la renuncia absoluta a toda forma de luz y el ansia por hallar un solo hilo al que aferrarme para sobrevivir; fue aquello y no otra cosa lo que atrajo hacia mí a un ser afín a la impiedad que nació entonces en mi alma. Entonces, una persona de intenciones puras y un corazón lleno de amor altruista, ¿podría acercarse a la naturaleza de un ángel y llamarlo así a su lado? ¿Era siquiera posible que existiera tal cosa en una persona?

Mirándonos cara a cara, él en su disfraz de mayordomo, yo en mi disfraz de conde, partícipes cómplices de un mundo de identidades dobles, entendí que era el mismo principio lo que nos había conectado entonces y lo que nos conectaba ahora. Entendí que, a diferencia de aquel día, sintonizábamos en un punto lejano a la universalidad del miedo, del odio o siquiera del amor: un punto creado desde nuestro vínculo, desligado de cualquier sentimiento concreto, sin más código que una consonancia pura y persistente. Quizá Sebastian nunca se había limitado a leer mi mente a través de las apariencias; quizá simplemente era más consciente que yo de dicha conexión. "¿Piensa que siempre confiará plenamente en mí?". Tal vez eso es lo que había procurado hacerme entender.

Con suma lentitud, como si no quisiera apresurar el final de ese momento de calma, fue retirando la mano de mi cabello. No había nada más que decir.

—¿Qué has averiguado sobre las desapariciones? —inquirí, consciente de que el tema estaba lejos de zanjarse.

—Se lo contaré todo mañana. Ya es tarde y debe descansar. —Se puso en pie y retiró las sábanas, dándome a entender que no había lugar a réplicas. Me tumbé de espaldas a él y me refugié en la envoltura esponjosa de la almohada. No tardó en arroparme con cuidado e inclinarse para prestar las últimas atenciones de un día cualquiera.

—No ha querido cenar nada. ¿Sigue sin tener hambre? —Negué perezosamente. —¿Necesita algo más antes de que me retire?

Dudé un momento antes de hablar.

—La noche pasada te quedaste aquí hasta que me dormí. Pero no te lo ordené.

Antes de responder se concedió un momento; algo bastante impropio de él.

—Discúlpeme si le causé alguna molestia.

Esperé a que añadiera alguna explicación, pero no intentó justificarse.

—¿Puedes quedarte hoy también? —El silencio prosiguió con más tensión de la que quisiera admitir, así que intenté aligerarlo: —Sigue sin ser una orden. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

No me moví, no quise ver qué cara ponía. Tras una breve reflexión, habló en apenas un susurro:

—Entonces, con permiso —sentí el cese del colchón bajo su peso—, estaré aquí cuando despierte.

No importaban las posibles implicaciones de su comentario, si se marchaba pronto o no: significaba lo que significaba y con eso era suficiente. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo mi pecho ligero por primera vez desde la noche en que quemaron la mansión y asesinaron a mis padres, casi dos años atrás. Había olvidado la sensación de sosiego durante todo ese tiempo.

—Bien —murmuré.

Sebastian se inclinó hacia el candelabro de la mesilla y extinguió las llamas con un soplo imposiblemente tenue, como si el fuego obedeciera a su voluntad y no a las leyes físicas conocidas. ¿Tal vez existieran otras más? Bostecé, somnoliento, y cerré los ojos bajo la mirada impasible de mi mayordomo. No escuché sus deseos de buenas noches o dulces sueños: en su lugar, sentí la gravedad de su mano entretejiéndose en mi cabello, su tacto velador y seguro recorriéndome lentamente con una cadencia soporífera.

∞ † ∞

La luz albea de la mañana y el graznido de los cuervos fueron los primeros indicios de materialidad que se filtraron en la habitación; me incorporé sobresaltado, aún preso de los instantes en que sueños y vigilia se solapan. Hasta que vi a Sebastian frente al ventanal, retirando las cortinas e impidiendo el paso de una brisa invernal tardía, no fui consciente de la causa del instante de ansiedad. Sentí una especie de inyección de realidad anestésica; como si, después de pasar la noche temiendo que Sebastian no estuviese en ninguna parte al despertar, el alivio de verlo allí pareciese absurdo e hiciera de mí un simple necio.

—Buenos días, joven amo. —El mayordomo sonrió más radiante que cualquier mediodía de invierno. Nunca entendí cómo podía mostrar tan buen humor en horas tempranas cuando ni siquiera dedicaba sus noches al sueño. —¿Ha descansado bien?

Me desperecé estirando los brazos e inflando los pulmones con un profundo bostezo. Quise responderle con un "sí", pero en su lugar sólo me salió algo parecido a un gruñido inarticulado.

—Me alegro. —Respondió sin embargo Sebastian.

Se acercó y me sostuvo por los brazos indicando que me pusiera en pie; después me retiró la camisa de dormir, rozándome las costillas en el acto y provocando que se me pusiera la carne de gallina. Supongo que pensar que mi reacción pasaría desapercibida era esperar demasiado.

—¿Tiene frío? —inquirió Sebastian arqueando una ceja. Le respondí con un nuevo semi-gruñido ambiguo, al cual solamente sonrió. Ladeó la cabeza como si inspeccionase mi aspecto. —Mire por dónde: por una vez no hay rastro de mechones rebeldes en su cabello.

Me froté los ojos con parsimonia mientras él alcanzaba una camisa azul oscura y después la pasaba por mis brazos.

—Al parecer la técnica del señor Doyle es bastante conveniente —comentó, casual—. Quizá deberíamos integrarla en la rutina.

Fruncí el ceño cuando entendí a qué se estaba refiriendo. Simplemente le gustaba burlarse de mí.

—Hablas demasiado —dije con voz pastosa, demasiado aletargado para imprimirle alguna entonación.

—Y usted con deficiencia.

Sin ningún comentario más terminó de vestirme con impecable esmero, cuidando hasta el menor detalle con la naturalidad del hábito. Una vez estuve bien ataviado y aseado, Sebastian dispuso la bandeja con el desayuno sobre el escritorio y me presentó una pila de documentos de grueso suficiente para hacer palidecer al más pintado.

—Como recordará, la señora Buccleuch manifestó su interés en aumentar su inversión en las acciones de la empresa —explicó, revisando el contenido de un documento antes de tendérmelo—. Ex-socia de la compañía Handcrafted Jenny, le envía la primera presentación para un nuevo producto de su propio diseño. Al parecer pretende integrar el producto en la compañía Funtom tras adquirir la patente.

—Je —chasqueé la lengua—, ¿pretende beneficiarse de nuestro nombre y usar la patente para coaccionar desde dentro? Buena idea. ¿Qué más?

—El Vizconde Louis Stewart le invita a su casamiento.

Hice un ademán con la mano para descartarlo. No se me había perdido nada con Stewart y, ante todo, detestaba los eventos sociales.

—Revisión de informes semanales de la Junta y —apiló el último sobre— una carta de su prometida.

Asentí y tomé un sorbo de té humeante. La memoria endemoniada de Sebastian y su agudo criterio resultaban muy útiles para supervisar el negocio con ojo amplio, pero no me eximían de ocuparme de la mayor parte de la burocracia y las decisiones últimas, además de tener que lidiar con las fiestas en sociedad y los aristócratas zalameros que intentaban tomarme el pelo engañados por mi edad. Al final, dichas conexiones, por ingratas que me fueran, resultaban imprescindibles para la creación de filiales y la prosperidad general del negocio. La pila de documentos del día era solamente una parte del trabajo que me esperaba una vez resolviésemos el caso de las desapariciones y elimináramos al culpable.

—Sugiero que nos dediquemos cuanto antes a la investigación y pospongamos las lecciones por un día, o no dará abasto con el trabajo acumulado —comentó Sebastian.

—¿Qué hay de Arthur?

—Todavía está durmiendo. Por ahora deberíamos dejarle descansar.

Asentí. Considerando el desgaste tras los eventos del día anterior, el confort del hogar y el descanso eran lo mínimo que podíamos ofrecerle. Volteé la butaca y alcé la vista al cielo pálido, buscando inspiración y memoria mientras reconstruía el contenido de la carta dirigida a Sebastian desde la Casa Real. Había en ella algo inquietante.

—Sebastian —le increpé—, ¿recuerdas alguna ocasión en que la Reina se haya preocupado de mi bienestar?

—En la carta que le escribió por su último cumpleaños decía algo de... —le lancé un gesto de reproche. Se interrumpió y sonrió—. Francamente, no.

—Eso pensaba. —Suspiré. Me importaba medio comino si la Reina pensaba o no en mi seguridad; después de todo, el título de "perro guardián" era una herencia familiar que acepté gustosamente con la muerte de mis padres y eso significaba trapos sucios y sacrificio. El problema radicaba en las incoherencias de la carta y cómo estas encajaban en el rompecabezas completo.

—Resulta inquietante que teniendo esa información no diese más detalles —observó Sebastian—, y yo no encontré nada que pudiese relacionarse con el nombre de los Phantomhive. La posible implicación de sus parientes podría haber sido una mera excusa para motivarme a emprender la investigación sin hacérselo saber.

Crucé las manos bajo el mentón y me recosté en el escritorio.

—No tiene sentido. Si la Reina quisiera ocultarme algo, lo ocultaría también de ti. ¿Me equivoco? —le dirigí una mirada suspicaz, insinuando la posibilidad de que estuviese escondiéndome información, aunque sin creer realmente en ella. Para mi tranquilidad, sólo pretendía que él mismo la descartara.

—En efecto —hizo una pequeña inclinación solemne. Al hablar insinuó sus colmillos punzantes—. Sabe que yo no miento. Eso es únicamente propio de los humanos.

Nunca tuve ninguna objeción a ese hecho.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que averiguaste?

Lentamente se reincorporó de la semi-reverencia. Acentuó la curvatura de sus labios, sellándolos con un aire de misterio anticipativo.

—Si le parece bien, le narraré por orden de sucesos todo lo que vi, empezando desde la madrugada anterior.

Me recosté contra el respaldo y me crucé de piernas, acomodándome para escuchar lo que fuera que Sebastian tenía que decir. Había llegado la hora de que mi leal demonio explicara qué había estado haciendo durante todo su largo día y por qué diantre aparecía en los registros cinemáticos de las víctimas cual sombra amenazante a punto de succionarles la vida.

—Te escucho.

* * *

¿Alguna impresión a compartir?

Por quienes preguntaron: la trama principal, dígase el caso a resolver, está pensada de principio a fin desde antes del prólogo; calculé entonces (como ya os respondí) que la historia tendría entre cinco y seis capítulos, pero no tenía claro cómo iba a evolucionar la relación de nuestro dúo dinámico. Si sigue por estos derroteros acabará por cobrar la misma relevancia que la trama principal y tendré que pensar un desenlace adicional al margen del caso, de modo que es probable que se prolongue varios capítulos más.

¡Un saludo! :)


	4. IV

Hola, queridos lectores y lectoras. Ha llegado el esperadísimo momento (¿qué?) de cambiar la etiqueta de la historia a "público adulto" y empezar a poner advertencias sobre contenido erótico, lemon y demás gloriosas indecencias.

Hace unos días recordé que uno de mis placeres al publicar mi primer long-fic era poder dedicar los capítulos a los lectores que comentaban habitualmente o a los que elaboraban especialmente sus críticas, así que he decidido retomar la costumbre. Este capítulo va dedicado a Alba, que además de haberse molestado en leer la historia sin haber visto Kuroshitsuji, me comentó sus impresiones con toda generosidad de detalles, incluso citando párrafo a párrafo como en esos comentarios de texto de Bachillerato, jajaja. ¡La adoro! Muchísimas gracias otra vez.

Dicho esto me callo y os dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **IV**

Me llevé los dedos al puente de la nariz.

—Entonces, si no he entendido mal —sinteticé— estuviste todo el tiempo siguiendo a escondidas a ese tipo blancucho de Marylebone. Pero no podías intervenir sin una orden mía y por eso no hiciste nada.

Sebastian asintió, sonriente e impasible.

—Durante el día, cuando el culpable desapareció y le perdiste la pista, te dedicaste a rastrear e investigar a fondo a todas las víctimas, y entretanto hiciste varios viajes a la mansión para llevarle la gata a Arthur y asegurarte de que yo iría a tu encuentro.

Volvió a asentir y añadió:

—También para asegurarme de que todo iba bien por aquí y comprobar que, como sospeché, se estaba escaqueando de sus lecciones de baile.

Desvié la mirada, camuflando mi vergüenza en un gesto indignado. La sonrisa de Sebastian se curvó con sadismo.

—No pensaría que iba a librarse del castigo, ¿verdad?

—Cierra el pico —repuse rápidamente. Lo miré con recusación—. Hay algo que no encaja en lo que narras. Undertaker me mostró los registros cinemáticos de las últimas víctimas. En todos ellos, justo antes de que sus recuerdos se desvanecieran, aparecía tu silueta y tus ojos brillando en su forma demoníaca, pero no había rastro del agresor —observé que los párpados de Sebastian se abrían con claro estupor—. Significa que tú fuiste lo último que vieron. En cambio, dices que te acercaste a investigar a las víctimas mucho después del ataque, en un momento en que los registros ya habían sido borrados y en que por lo tanto sus recuerdos no podían captarte. ¿Puedes explicarlo?

Frunció el ceño, turbado. Supe que algunas ideas poco agradables le estaban cruzando la cabeza. Se llevó una mano al pecho e hizo una inclinación solemne.

—Me temo que no, mi joven señor.

No respondí. Ante mi silencio, él mantuvo la cabeza sumisamente inclinada y los ojos cerrados en actitud de disculpa. Me crucé de brazos y piernas y giré el sillón noventa grados lejos de su dirección. Resulta más fácil expresar ciertas cosas que te hacen vulnerable cuando tu cuerpo no está confrontado con el contrario. Aun así, incapaz de decirle abiertamente que en ningún momento le había creído culpable, terminé por expresarlo de una forma más sutil.

—Entonces tenemos otro problema. Parece que alguien intenta incriminarte.

Alzó el rostro mostrando una ligera sorpresa. Sus facciones se fundieron en una sonrisa indescifrable.

—Agradezco sinceramente su confianza en mí —dijo con voz aterciopelada.

Sentí un calor muy poco bienvenido en las mejillas, inseguro sobre cómo tomarme que expusiera sin reparo lo que yo había estado evitando decir en voz alta. Muy oportunamente, los nudillos enérgicos de Mey-Lin llamaron a la puerta del despacho repetidas veces. El ama de llaves apareció junto Arthur, quien presentaba un aspecto ojeroso y poco descansado, pero sonriente pese a todo. Sebastian lo saludó con una reverencia cortés.

—¿Interrumpo? —preguntó, amable. Le sonreí y señalé una butaca, invitándole a tomar asiento.

—En absoluto. Siento haberlo involucrado en una situación así. Como me temía, hoy no tiene muy buena cara...

—No se preocupe —replicó, sentándose en frente de mí—. Ya le dije que el insomnio no es ningún desconocido.

—Le serviré algo que le reanime —intervino Sebastian. Se dirigió hacia el servicio de té que un rato antes había despachado en un rincón de la sala y dispuso una taza para el huésped. Se la acercó acompañada de una porción de la deliciosa _prinzregen_ -no-sé-qué que había preparado para el desayuno.

—Té Darjeeling importado de Bengala y Prinzregententorte, tradicional de Baviera —anunció Sebastian en su complaciente papel de mayordomo—. Espero que sea de su agrado. —Le dirigió al doctor una sonrisa de refilón que, con toda claridad, no le causó muy buen efecto.

—Gracias, señor Sebastian —dijo con recelo mal disimulado. Probablemente, por más que se esforzase, le era inevitable pensar que se estaba dirigiendo a un demonio y no a un simple mayordomo. Nada que se le pudiera reprochar. En realidad, resultaba bastante divertido.

Arthur carraspeó.

—¿Han llegado a alguna conclusión?

—Lo más probable es que el agresor sea algún shinigami rebelde. Parece que intentó incriminar a Sebastian a través de los registros cinemáticos, quizá porque descubrió que le seguía. —O eso esperaba.

El doctor frunció el ceño, pensativo, pero la gravedad de su rostro se deshizo en cuanto probó una cucharada del pastel. Le lanzó una mirada fugaz al demonio y éste le sonrió con todo su encanto. Bebió un trago de té, azorado.

—¿Podría ser que hubiese más de un culpable…? —razonó Arthur. Sebastian y yo nos miramos brevemente al barajar la idea. —De todos modos, ¿qué hay de las víctimas?

—Como era de esperar, todos han perdido la memoria —intervino Sebastian—. Las víctimas que Scotland Yard ha podido localizar están internadas a la espera de sus familiares. En el hospital se han dado cuenta de que no son casos normales de amnesia y están buscando un posible virus.

—¿Esos médicos no leen la prensa? —refunfuñé.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros y sonrió con ligereza.

—Los humanos tienen una curiosa necesidad de poseer la razón en todo cuanto conocen, aun si no es mucho. La ciencia, por limitada que sea, les sirve para justificar esa razón —inclinó la cabeza—. Sin desestimar sus maravillosas utilidades, desde luego.

Arthur liberó un pequeño suspiro. Las circunstancias le habían obligado a razonar más allá de su perspectiva de médico y le habían hecho replantearse varias cosas fundamentales en un breve lapso de tiempo, por lo que no se vio en posición de contradecir a Sebastian. De hecho, Sebastian era en sí mismo una bofetada al establecimiento del método científico y al dogma que se había creado a su alrededor en los últimos tiempos.

—¿Encontraste alguna particularidad en las víctimas? —inquirí.

—Todas difieren en sexo, edad y posición social. Tampoco hay nada que las vincule. Sin embargo… —Sebastian cerró los ojos, como si saborease algún recuerdo— sus almas desprendían cierto "olor" característico antes de ser desmemoriadas. Desesperanza, límite, renuncia. Todos llevaban alguna carga especialmente pesada en sus corazones —ladeó la cabeza con aire pensativo—. Por desgracia, eso no hace al agresor menos impredecible.

Sentí una descarga de adrenalina en el estómago cuando, en cosa de un segundo, varias ideas soltaron una chispa de coherencia en mi cerebro. Me levanté de sopetón, apoyándome en el escritorio.

—¿Podría ser que… todos ellos hubiesen pedido la ayuda de algún ser? —miré a Sebastian—. Esos ojos escarlatas en los registros, la condición anímica de las víctimas… —sacudí la cabeza—. Pero, si se trata de otro demonio, ¿por qué no devoró sus almas?

Sebastian frunció el ceño.

—De haber sido un demonio lo habría reconocido de inmediato. Dígame, joven amo: anoche, cuando se quedó paralizado en medio de la calle, no fue debido a un mero fallo de reflejos, ¿me equivoco?

Apreté los dientes y oculté los ojos tras el flequillo. Rememorar ese momento me llenaba de bilis y enojo conmigo mismo. No quería admitir en voz alta que la presencia de quienquiera que fuese ese ser me había inundado el cuerpo de la paz más inmaculada que jamás hubiese probado. El sentimiento de harmonía había hecho que mis deseos de venganza pareciesen ridículos y me había tentado a caminar una vez más en busca de un rayo de luz en mi existencia; a darle la espalda a la única razón por la que seguía vivo y por la que había renunciado a mi alma. Todo en apenas unos instantes. Un resultado bastante contrario a las típicas maneras de un demonio, debía admitir.

—…Lavado de cerebro —mascullé.

Me miraron en silencio y ninguno dijo nada. No eran tan estúpidos como para no darse cuenta de que mi respuesta era más que matizable, pero tampoco tan indiscretos como para seguir indagando en la cuestión. Sin embargo, percibí el oscuro escrutinio de Sebastian. Intuía bastante bien lo que se le estaba pasando por la mente: si me dejaba seducir por el perdón y las promesas de dicha, mi alma perdería el exquisito sabor que tan aceradamente anhelaba mi demonio. Me volvería, según sus propios términos, un "alma de baja calidad". Me sonreí maliciosamente al imaginar su ira si el pago del contrato se echaba a perder sin remedio después de todos los años que se había rebajado y humillado para servirme. Burlar al diablo dejaría en cualquiera un iluso, pero dulcísimo regusto de poder.

—Bien —dije al fin, recuperando mi postura autoritaria—. No servirá de nada especular más allá de lo que tenemos. La única opción es que volvamos a rastrear nosotros mismos al culpable —le lancé una mirada elocuente a Sebastian—. Esta vez me llevarás contigo.

Asintió con una inclinación educada.

—Nuestra prioridad es capturarle —continué—. Haremos que se explique, pero no informaremos a la reina de nuestros movimientos —endurecí la expresión. Por mal que me pesara, por esta vez debía hacer las cosas de otra manera—. Seguiremos fingiendo que no estoy implicado, tal como ella pidió, hasta que se desvelen las piezas que nos faltan. Después veremos qué hacer.

—Ciel, ¿es posible que sospeche de la reina? ¿De qué manera podría estar ella implicada? —quiso saber Arthur.

—No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

No hubo tiempo de explicar más: desde la ventana, el trote elegante de un dúo de caballos captó nuestros oídos y marcó el fin de la conversación. Sebastian y yo intercambiamos una breve mirada interrogativa antes de que él se retirara para recibir a nuestra nueva e inesperada visita. Con más recelo que curiosidad, me acerqué a la ventana para contemplar el magnífico carruaje tirado por purasangres blancos, acendrado e inconfundible en toda estampa. Un carruaje Real.

—Tendrá que disculparme, Arthur —dije, dirigiéndome a la salida—. Siéntase como en casa.

«Qué frase de cortesía más absurda», pensé mientras cruzaba al pasillo hacia la escalinata central. «Si se sintiese de verdad en su casa no tendría que decírselo».

∞ † ∞

Angelo, el mayordomo de la reina, saludó al otro lado del umbral. Tenía un rostro juvenil e iba ataviado con un traje tan blanco como los purasangres, únicamente manchado por el engarce dorado de los botones y el brocado gris perla del reborde interior de sus mangas y su chaleco. Se presentó y esquivó los rodeos innecesarios, de modo que me ahorró la (inexistente) culpabilidad de no adoptar el (infumable) papel pertinente (que nunca me había molestado en adoptar) de anfitrión gratamente sorprendido.

—Conde Ciel Phantomhive —me tendió un delicado sobre con la firma de la casa real, de papel cremoso al tacto—; le entrego un pequeño obsequio de parte de Su Majestad la Reina Victoria. Nos complacerá que usted y su mayordomo asistan al concierto privado que la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres ofrecerá la próxima noche. Su Majestad dará así la bienvenida a la soprano Adrienne Ashworth y la presentará a la nobleza del país. Garantizamos que, como amante de la música, la voz de Adrienne complacerá sus oídos…

—Adrienne Ashworth —repetí, extrayendo las dos entradas del sobre—. No me suena su nombre. De todos modos, no dejaríamos pasar una invitación tan generosa. Envíele mis agradecimientos a Su Majestad.

Le dediqué una sonrisa confiada y el mayordomo correspondió con una inclinación. Después, sin decoro alguno, sondeó la figura entera de Sebastian y coronó el acto con una sonrisa nada inocente; que si bien debía de tener algo que ver con el acuerdo supuestamente secreto entre ambos mayordomos, también podría entenderse fácilmente como otro tipo de invitación. Sebastian, sin embargo, se mantuvo impasible y ajeno a sus intenciones, lo cual no pareció desagradar al otro en absoluto. Noté en la boca del estómago una especie de ardor. Era mucho más acusado y molesto que la irritación que solía invadirme cada vez que a mi difunta tía Angelica se le ocurría plantar sus viciosas manos en las posaderas de mi mayordomo mientras él le servía el té. Tampoco tenía nada que ver con la incomodidad de las dos ocasiones en que Sebastian sedujo a una mujer para sonsacarle información entre gritos, gemidos y estocadas que se escuchaban un kilómetro más allá de las paredes de sus habitaciones. De hecho, no estaba seguro de qué era lo que aquel grosero e insufrible mayordomo blanco me inspiraba, pero mis labios se movieron solos antes de que pudiera siquiera procesarlo.

—¿Es posible que se esté confundiendo de espectáculo, señor Angelo? Espero tener el _placer_ —pronuncié la palabra con marcada sorna— de verle en el concierto junto a la reina y comprobar que sabe apreciar la música tan bien como a los sirvientes de los demás —le espeté con acritud.

Angelo me miró con un desdén que inmediatamente revertió en una espantosa sonrisa.

—Difícilmente, mi señor —replicó con desenfado—. Yo en su lugar no le quitaría los ojos de encima —añadió, señalando a mi mayordomo con la vista. Se llevó una mano al pecho y esbozó una última reverencia. —Ahora debo retirarme. Volveremos a vernos pronto, Conde Phantomhive.

Tras dirigirnos a ambos una sonrisa de cortesía, se dio media vuelta y rehízo el camino hasta su carruaje. No me molesté en ver cómo llegaba a las puertas; me giré en redondo, irritado y con los brazos cruzados. Sebastian me sonreía con una ceja arqueada y un brillo peculiar en la mirada. Tardé un par de segundos en ser consciente de la pasada escena: entonces un calor febril trepó por mi rostro.

—¿Debo atribuir ese comportamiento a resquemores pasados, joven amo? —Sebastian se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró cerca del oído— ¿O acaso le molesta que otra persona me muestre complicidad?

Sus palabras y su cercanía no hicieron más que acentuar mi bochorno: de nuevo, reaccioné por impulso. Fruncí el entrecejo y agarré al demonio por las solapas de su frac para mantener nuestros rostros a una peligrosa proximidad. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero me di cuenta de que no sabía qué. ¿Qué es lo que me había molestado? ¿La posibilidad de que Angelo, con sus maniobras, hiciese cambiar de lealtades a Sebastian? ¿Que lo manipulara, que lo convenciera? ¿Que hiciera que se interesara en _algo_ más que en mi alma y me abandonara? Resoplé, consciente de mi propio arrebato infantil. Me reproché internamente por la falta de temple.

—No digas tonterías —murmuré al fin, mirando al suelo y soltándolo despacio. Volví a examinar las entradas y se las entregué a Sebastian—. El concierto es mañana por la noche. Esto nos impedirá rastrear al sospechoso, pero servirá para guardar las apariencias ante la reina. Trataremos de averiguar algo actuando con total inocencia.

El mayordomo me atravesaba con la mirada; obviamente mi respuesta a sus preguntas no lo había satisfecho. Asintió en un murmullo sombrío.

—Como ordene.

∞ † ∞

Pasé el resto de la mañana poniendo en orden los documentos del negocio y adelantando la mayor parte de trabajo posible. Esa clase de tareas me aburrían sobremanera; desde luego, hubiese preferido dedicar mi tiempo a las clases, incluso a las tediosísimas lecciones de baile protocolario y economía, pero era todavía peor pensar en el estrés que me generarían todas las labores atrasadas una vez resolviésemos el caso.

A la hora del almuerzo Arthur anunció su intención de regresar a Londres aquella misma tarde y visitar el hospital donde habían internado a las víctimas. Se sentía, según dijo, intrigado por el estado mental de todos los pacientes y las circunstancias en que les habría dejado su total amnesia. Pensó que la mejor forma que tenía de colaborar en la investigación sería ir él mismo y recabar información de primera mano, y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo. Le ofrecí un pago generoso a cambio de los informes, o una promoción de su clínica en defecto de la suma, pero rechazó ambos en rotundo. Un hombre insultantemente honrado, me repetí.

Una vez despedimos a Arthur, la mansión se sumió en una calma extraña. Todos los sirvientes excepto el mayordomo se habían reunido en su salón para jugar a las cartas; Pluto dormía la siesta sobre el césped que mejor bañaban los últimos rayos de sol. No tenía ni idea de qué estaría haciendo Sebastian. Caminé lentamente por el vestíbulo sin ningún pensamiento fijo, sin intención de ir a ningún sitio en particular, tan sólo prestando atención al eco de mis pasos lentos entre las paredes guarnecidas con tapices y pinturas. La luz tenue del ocaso proyectada entre los ventanales honraba con un aura anaranjada la composición de columnas y escalones de mármol. Era un resplandor digno que a la vez desvelaba segundos perfiles oscuros, como dobles caras. Cuando me di cuenta, había subido el primer tramo de la escalinata central y me encontraba frente al retrato de mis padres fallecidos, perdiéndome en la amabilidad y la juventud eternamente congeladas en sus rostros. Pensé en el toque tibio de la mano de mi padre cuando corregía mis modales, en el regazo protector de mi madre cuando me peinaba mientras me enseñaba palabras en francés. Sonreí con tristeza. «La nostalgia es un refugio tentador», me dije. «Una tierra prometida a la que ya no llegan trenes. Qué sencillo y dulce sería llorar de esperanza y llamaros una vez más, mamá, papá; qué liberador sería pensar en vosotros como los caballeros hermosos y nobles que los círculos sociales adoraban, como los padres afectuosos y omnipotentes que yo veía. Todos recuerdan a los muertos con una benevolencia auto-expiatoria. Os pido perdón, porque yo no puedo ni quiero caer en eso. Nunca seréis mártires en mi memoria. Vuestras caras ocultas, hipócritas y ambiciosas, despertaron odios y sentenciaron vuestro asesinato. Trajeron la desgracia a nuestro hogar. ¿A quién causasteis sufrimiento? No lo sé, tampoco me importa saberlo. Ya no puedo hacer nada por vosotros, sino únicamente por mí; y para ello debo manteneros vivos. Debo preservar todos vuestros actos como si nadie jamás os hubiese olvidado o perdonado. A cambio, no pediré ni esperaré vuestro perdón».

Una mano se posó con suavidad en mi hombro haciéndome respingar. Sebastian, un paso detrás de mí, me observaba sin ninguna emoción legible en su semblante. Seguí contemplando el cuadro y por un largo minuto ninguno dijo nada.

—Estoy cansado. No quiero seguir trabajando —murmuré. Era innecesario decir que en realidad sufría algo más complejo y persistente que el cansancio.

—Ha trabajado duro hoy, mi señor —dijo él con sutileza— ¿Qué le parece si le preparo un baño de sales?

Asentí despacio y me dejé guiar a la habitación en silencio.

∞ † ∞

A través de la puerta del baño podía oler el aroma de lavanda que se desprendía del vapor. Cuando Sebastian me llamó me incorporé de la cama y me dirigí a la bañera, habiéndome despojado ya de la primera capa de ropa. Él se ocupó de desabotonar y plegar con cuidado las prendas restantes antes de tenderme la mano para ayudarme a entrar en la tina. Me fijé en una pequeña mancha de tinta en su guante blanco. Lo miré de soslayo, preguntándome qué podría haber estado escribiendo; pero todo pensamiento cayó en el olvido a medida que mi cuerpo se sumergía en la deliciosa agua tibia, espumosa y aromatizada. La sensación bastó para mejorar mi ánimo y me hizo liberar un suspiro de gusto. Dejé que el vapor humectara y aclarara mis ojos y mi garganta, y después de encontrar una posición cómoda me volteé para ver a Sebastian retirándose los guantes. Se había quitado el frac y remangado la camisa blanca, y procedía a embadurnarse las manos con aceite de sándalo.

—¿Para qué es eso? —pregunté.

Sebastian me sonrió con picardía.

—Para ayudarle a aliviar tensiones.

—¿Hmm? —entorné los ojos y le devolví el gesto— ¿Sabes dar masajes?

—Como mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive, sería inaceptable no poder proporcionar a mi amo esa clase de cuidados —sonrió, encantador.

Rodé los ojos. El demonio usaba la misma frase para justificar todos y cada uno de sus innumerables y descabellados talentos. Debía admitir, sin embargo, que la idea resultaba seductora. Iba a ser la primera vez que Sebastian tocaría concienzudamente mi piel desnuda con sus manos, sin guantes o esponjas de por medio.

—Bien —dije, dándole la espalda y mirándole por encima de mi hombro—. Veamos qué sabes hacer.

Se colocó justo detrás de mí y puso las manos sobre mis hombros. Su mero tacto resultaba ridículamente agradable.

—No sea impaciente, joven amo —negó despacio con la cabeza—. Antes tengo que lavarle bien. —Vertió un poco de jabón líquido y lo esparció entre sus palmas para después volver a mis hombros. Despacio y con suavidad, frotó mi nuca, mi cuello, mis omóplatos y, progresivamente, mi espalda entera. Me abracé las rodillas, un poco ruborizado por el gusto tal vez excesivo que me provocaba un acto supuestamente inocente. En realidad, no tenía suficiente experiencia en aquel terreno como para discernir con seguridad si había segundas intenciones en la lentitud de sus manos y sus ligeros cambios de presión; pero sí conocía a mi mayordomo lo bastante bien como para tener en cuenta que él _siempre_ sabía lo que hacía. De todos modos, decidí tantear:

—¿Por qué hoy no usas la esponja? —pregunté.

—Si le doy un masaje después de haberle pasado la esponja podría resultar en irritación cutánea —se inclinó hacia adelante al frotar sus manos por mis brazos, y sus labios quedaron muy cerca de mi oído—. Además, dicen que el contacto directo con otro cuerpo ayuda a liberar estrés.

Su aliento cálido bañó mi pabellón auditivo haciendo que me estremeciera. Comprobé con irritación que había conseguido erizarme el vello de la piel, completamente expuesta a su vista. Pero el muy bastardo fingió no darse cuenta del efecto de su comentario y continuó deslizando las manos por mis costados sumergidos.

—Por favor, separe las piernas.

—¿Qu-

—Así no puedo lavarle el torso.

—Oh. —Me solté las rodillas y tendí las piernas a lo largo de la bañera. Respiré hondo, tratando de relajarme y distraer los pensamientos; pero entonces sus manos cruzaron mi pecho rozando deliberadamente mis pezones con cada uno de sus dedos. Siguieron su camino por mi abdomen y mi ombligo hasta los muslos. Apreté los dientes inútilmente: la espuma no era suficiente para ocultar que una parte de mi anatomía (ahora muy cercana a sus manos) había comenzado a reaccionar sin mi permiso. Sebastian, como si nada sucediera, rodeó mi pecho con un brazo y me levantó un poco para acceder con la otra mano a la parte posterior de mis muslos. Los amasó con cuidado y después hizo lo propio en mis nalgas, enviando una nueva e irreprimible descarga a mi entrepierna. Una pobre y asfixiada voz racional me decía que debía reprenderle y expulsarlo de mi vista de inmediato, aunque sus gestos fueran sutiles y justificados; pero si tenía que ser honesto conmigo mismo (y era difícil ser otra cosa en semejante situación) lo último que deseaba era que se detuviese. Así que no dije nada. Cerré los ojos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás hasta tocar su hombro. En los segundos que despegó sus manos de mí para renovar el jabón me sentí extrañamente vulnerable y frío pese a la temperatura del agua. Sebastian repitió el proceso sin pronunciar palabra alguna, retomando el circuito desde mis rodillas y subiendo después por el interior de mis muslos. En aquel punto mi semi-erección era suficiente evidente. Pese a tener los ojos cerrados sabía bien que ese demonio desgraciado debía de estar vanaglorándose y divirtiéndose de lo lindo; pero antes de poder pensar en algún insulto convincente que dedicarle, sus dedos se desplazaron hasta mi intimidad y comenzaron a frotarla con la misma naturalidad de siempre, con el mismo ritmo meticuloso con el que había lavado el resto de mi cuerpo, provocando que en un momento me endureciera por completo.

—Sebast- ah —me mordí el labio para reprimir los gemidos venideros.

—¿Sí? —su voz sonriente sonó especialmente melosa, pero no detuvo el masaje lento con el que torturaba mi sexo. Era, en una palabra, desesperante.

Impaciente, alcé la mano para atrapar su corbata e inclinarlo hacia mí de un tirón brusco.

—Hazlo... más deprisa —mascullé con voz entrecortada, dejando escapar un jadeo acalorado. Sentí mis mejillas arder de vergüenza ante mi falta de, paradójicamente, vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía una persona llegar a alienarse tanto de sí misma a causa de algo tan bajo?

—Le he dicho que no sea impaciente —Sebastian rozó mi oreja con sus labios al hablar y después suspiró en ella, produciéndome un nuevo estremecimiento—. Ah, me está ofreciendo unas vistas extraordinarias, mi joven amo. No quisiera que se terminasen demasiado pronto.

—Maldito infelizgnnn —apreté los labios y mis dedos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de su corbata cuando aumentó la presión del masaje. Ese ser infernal era enloquecedor en todos los sentidos posibles.

Lo escuché reír entre dientes. Sin hacer ningún caso de mi petición, pero sin detenerse, llevó su mano libre a mi mentón y con el dedo índice trazó mis labios despacio.

—Si deja de contener su voz atenderé su petición —dejó un beso bajo el lóbulo de mi oreja, al que reaccioné con un jadeo mudo y una nueva dosis de adrenalina. Una cosa era mostrarse solícito con mis alteraciones hormonales y otra muy distinta era añadir sus libres muestras de lujuria—. No hay de qué avergonzarse, es tan hermosa como usted mismo. Deje que la escuche… —susurró. Su propia voz cobró un matiz especialmente grave y algo ronco mientras masajeaba mi glande en círculos y terminaba de liberarlo del prepucio. Gemí de alivio, abriendo mis piernas al acto y derritiéndome bajo el cariñoso vaivén de sus dedos. Pasó su otra mano bajo mi axila y acarició mi pecho con suavidad, haciéndome suspirar. Solté su corbata y esta vez cerré los dedos entre las hebras negras de su cabello en una apremiante necesidad de aferrarme a él.

—Gnn, Sebas… tian —pronuncié su nombre entre jadeos ahora irreprimibles, abandonándome a los espasmos placenteros que me regalaba con sus toques diestros. El aire salió de sus labios sobre la piel de mi cuello, más caliente que antes. La idea de que él mismo estuviese excitado disparó mis sentidos, y comencé a mover mis caderas en busca de mayor fricción.

—Joven amo… —murmuró con voz acaramelada y gutural. Enterró sus labios entre mi cuello y mi hombro y me succionó la piel entre mordiscos, empezando a masturbarme con una aceleración furiosa encaminada al punto de no retorno. Sentí mis rodillas temblar y eché la cabeza atrás, tirando de sus cabellos con tal fervor que le habría dolido si no fuese un demonio. Empujé mi pelvis en una última estocada colmada de éxtasis antes de derramarme en su mano y dentro del agua, emitiendo un gemido ahogado. Mientras me corría Sebastian continuó acariciándome, provocando que me arqueara al extender las repeticiones del orgasmo por mis piernas como las ondas en el agua agitada, confiriéndose cada vez más levedad hasta que frenó por completo. Me dejé caer, algo aturdido, librándome a la ingravidez del agua, respirando hondo para acompasar mis latidos desbocados y saboreando los restos relajantes de la quemazón. Sebastian envolvió mi torso con ambos brazos y los dos intercambios una larga mirada, intensa y silenciosa. Se apartó despacio para ponerse en pie y me sacó de la bañera cuidadosamente. Me envolvió el cuerpo entero con una toalla blanca y comenzó a secarme, entregando más mimo que nunca.

Ya no había negación posible: algo había cambiado entre mi mayordomo y yo. Algo que llevaba tiempo cociéndose y que apenas comenzaba a salir a la superficie, sin vuelta atrás. Algo que, pese a todo, debía mantener enterrado en el rincón más recóndito e inaccesible de esta alma condenada a inexistir. Despacio llevé ambas manos a las mejillas de mi mayordomo e hice que me mirase, arrodillado frente a mí. ¿Iba a arrepentirme?

* * *

Agradeceré vuestros comentarios y opiniones de todo corazón. Los reviews son fuelle para el escritor, ya sabéis. ¡Un fuerte abrazo!


	5. V

Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. He empezado la universidad y este curso viene más cargado que los anteriores, así que no puedo garantizar que en adelante vaya a tardar menos (pero lo intentaré). Agradezco la paciencia y los comentarios que me habéis ido dejando los lectores nuevos y los ya conocidos. Sois unas joyas ^_^

Este capítulo, como no podía ser de otra forma, se lo dedico a **Lady du Verseau** , con quien hemos intercambiado extensos y enriquecedores comentarios y algún que otro momento fangirl. Como lectora ha dejado unos exquisitos reviews, y como escritora ha compartido fanfics narrados con delicadeza y realismo que recomiendo encarecidamente a los seguidores del fandom.

Lamentablemente no puedo responder por privado a los usuarios no registrados, pero imitaré la idea de una escritora a la que sigo (nightmooncat) y empezaré a responderlos por orden al final del capítulo.

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

 **V**

Llegamos al Royal Albert Hall cerca de las siete, con el tiempo justo y suficiente para atender la celebración arreglada por la reina antes del concierto sin soportar una interminable tertulia en sociedad. Me detuve unos momentos para contemplar la espectacularidad del edificio y del monumento que lo señalaba, el Albert Memorial. La reina Victoria lo había construido en honor a su difunto esposo, a quien todavía lloraba después de 30 años de su muerte. Semejante apego al pasado era algo que yo no podía comprender, pero suponía que la reina debía de encontrar algo adictivo en esos sentimientos. Según tenía entendido, tanto el Hall como el templete conmemorativo habían tomado un buen tiempo de construcción y una inversión exorbitante. Recordé brevemente, conteniendo una sonrisa, aquella noche de seis años atrás en que Sebastian reconstruyó toda la mansión desde cero cuando yo creía mi hogar perdido para siempre. Su motivación, aunque poco clara, era por seguro muy distinta al amor de la reina Victoria.

—¿De qué se ríe? —preguntó Sebastian.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en reconstruir la mansión?

En su rostro se hizo evidente que no esperaba aquella pregunta.

—Nueve horas y veinte minutos, sin contar las últimas piezas de decoración.

Sonreí.

—La reina se tomó muchos esfuerzos para construir esto. Sus intenciones eran tan puras… —reí entre dientes—. Todo lo contrario de ti. Así son las cosas.

Sebastian no dijo nada y no me molesté en ver su expresión. Retomé el paso hasta la entrada con su mirada clavada en la nuca. El portero nos recibió con una reverencia cuando Sebastian le presentó las invitaciones, aunque por la chispa de reconocimiento en su mirada deduje que ya sabía quiénes éramos. Una vez dentro, el demonio tomó mi abrigo y me siguió por el pasillo, justo un paso por detrás. Uno de los sirvientes nos guiaba a una distancia desahogada.

—Joven amo —murmuró poco antes de llegar al gran salón—, hace demasiado obvio que no le gusta socializar. ¿Cómo pretende sonsacar información a nadie si no sabe caer en gracia?

Suspiré. Mal que me pesara, tenía razón.

Sebastian siempre se las arreglaba bien en toda clase de eventos y no parecía molestarle verse rodeado de gente: era, por decir poco, sobrio y encantador, y su actitud no podía tacharse de hipócrita pese al interior oscuro que ocultaba. Como un gato que juega con los inocentes ratones antes de devorarlos, parecía pasárselo bien a su manera. Pero yo era su exacto opuesto. Esbozar una sonrisa cálida requería de todas mis dotes de actor. De un tiempo a esta parte había tenido sobradas ocasiones para pulir mi actuación, pero adoptar el papel de chico risueño siempre resultaba fatigoso. No tenía alternativa, de todas formas. Intenté relajar las facciones y concentrarme.

Llegamos a una sala excesivamente espaciosa para apenas unos cien asistentes. Me detuve para mirar en derredor. Tratándose de la reina, mujer sociable y vivaz donde las hubiera, esperaba encontrar un número de invitados mucho mayor. Se me ocurrió que tal vez hubiese elegido solamente a los aficionados a la música, aquellos potenciales mecenas para la tal soprano Adrienne Ashworth que deseaba presentar. Suponiendo, claro, que no existieran otras intenciones tras la excusa del concierto.

Recorrí el espacio con la mirada en busca de alguna cara conocida.

—¿Localizas a la reina? —dije en voz baja. Sebastian se inclinó discretamente para responder.

—No está en este salón —sonrió y enarcó una ceja, mirando a lo lejos. Seguí su mirada hasta una figura que de inmediato se me antojó sorprendentemente desagradable, y es probable que hasta me hiciera arrugar la nariz—. Pero su entrañable mayordomo sí.

Angelo conversaba con una pareja al otro lado del salón. Como si nos hubiese oído, volteó el rostro para dirigirnos una sonrisa apacible y una inclinación de cabeza que no me molesté en devolverle.

Sebastian debió leerme la repulsión en la cara.

—Joven amo, debo insistir —dijo, colocándose frente a mí para alisar mi traje con sus guantes—: haga un esfuerzo y sonría.

—Algunos no lo ponen fácil.

Miré de reojo en dirección al mayordomo de la reina. Como me temía, empezaba a acercarse a nosotros. Me volteé hasta darle la espalda y con un gesto rápido deshice el nudo de mi corbata. La sostuve hacia Sebastian.

—Átamela.

El demonio de inmediato leyó mi intención.

—Por supuesto —dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia mí. Comenzó a anudarme la prenda con más lentitud de lo habitual y dejó su rostro suficiente cerca del mío para escucharme hablar en un susurro. Apenas moví los labios, sabiendo que Angelo nos miraba y que Sebastian me entendería de todas formas.

—Si quiere hablar a solas contigo, ve. Invéntate cualquier excusa y averigua todo lo que puedas. Los medios que uses son cosa tuya.

—Entendido.

Lo vi esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa. ¿Qué demonios se le estaba pasando por la cabeza? Pero no hubo tiempo para muchas conjeturas: Angelo llegó hasta nosotros y saludó con una reverencia.

—Bienvenido, Conde Phantomhive. Señor Michaelis. Empezaba a temer que no vendrían.

—Ha habido un pequeño contratiempo en el camino —se excusó cortésmente Sebastian, devolviendo la reverencia—, pero ya está resuelto. Su Majestad ha hecho una magnífica labor de organización —dijo recorriendo el conjunto del salón con la mirada—. Me sorprende no verla por aquí.

—¿Dónde está? —traté de sonar educado, aunque fui incapaz de sonreírle— Quiero darle las gracias personalmente.

Angelo me sonrió.

—Me temo que tendrá que esperar hasta después del concierto. Ahora mismo Su Majestad está entrevistándose con la señorita Ashworth. —Llamó con un gesto a uno de los camareros que servían champagne y nos entregó una copa a cada uno. —¿Me permitiría pedirle prestado a su mayordomo por un rato? El señor Michaelis lleva más tiempo que yo en el oficio y quisiera hacerle algunas consultas, pero no es un tema apropiado para discutir frente a un conde.

Era predecible. Le lancé una mirada significativa a Sebastian y después fingí fastidio.

—No tardes, ¿de acuerdo? —le dije al demonio.

—Estaré de vuelta lo más pronto posible. Con permiso, joven amo… —hizo una inclinación con la mano en el pecho.

Angelo tocó el brazo de Sebastian para guiarlo fuera de la sala, pero antes se volvió un momento hacia mí.

—Mientras tanto relájese y disfrute, por favor —sonrió. Y pensé de nuevo que su sonrisa tenía algo insufrible.

Los observé mientras se alejaban y después eché un vistazo hacia el resto de los invitados. Algunos me eran vagamente familiares, pero no llegaba a recordar sus nombres. Al fondo, una pequeña orquesta de cámara inició la interpretación de un waltz exultante (muy al gusto de la reina, cabía decir) y bastante majestuoso pese a los pocos instrumentos que lo interpretaban. Identifiqué la pieza después de varios compases: era Frühlingsstimmen, conocida en Inglaterra como _The_ _Voices of Spring_ de Johann Strauss hijo. Incluso las obras más recientes del joven compositor austríaco sonaban ya en toda Europa, precedidas por las de su padre, pero con un reconocimiento merecido a pulso. Varias parejas fueron animándose a ocupar el espacio de baile: la atmósfera se aligeró y las distancias recelosas se fueron disolviendo. Resultaba maravilloso cómo una sola pieza de música podía transformar por completo una situación; y resultaba aún más maravilloso que lo hubiese hecho en ese preciso momento. El nuevo ambiente festivo hacía que las personas bajaran la guardia, y eso favorecería mi acercamiento.

Di un sorbo al champagne y respiré hondo. Traté de componer una sonrisa inocente y me dirigí al núcleo de la celebración.

∞ ⸸ ∞

El joven amo me había dado libertad para emplear mis propios medios en el juego. Esa decisión traía un inconveniente consigo: tendría que medir yo mismo las posibles estrategias, y aunque, por supuesto, elegiría la mejor y más eficiente, los posibles daños colaterales significarían un error de cálculo de mi amo. Él daba las órdenes, ergo los movimientos de sus piezas eran responsabilidad suya. Haberme concedido margen de maniobra en una situación tan confusa había sido temerario, pero premeditado. En otras palabras: un acto de confianza en su sirviente. _"Me siento honrado, mi joven señor."_

Seguí a Angelo por los pasillos circulares que rodeaban el auditorio. El mayordomo real cerró la puerta de un camerino tras de sí y se arregló las mangas blancas de su traje. Vestía, como de costumbre, colores contrarios al protocolo. Pero existía otra clase de protocolo no escrito que advertía de mal gusto discutirle las reglas a la reina, y por extensión a sus sirvientes. De todos modos, al contrario de lo que pudiese dar a entender a menudo en mi papel de mayordomo, el desafío a las tradiciones no me suponía ninguna ofensa personal. Los seres con libertad de criterio y de acción eran infinitamente más estimulantes.

—Señor Michaelis —dijo, diluyendo la fachada de simpatía para perforarme con una mirada harto más afilada—, ¿qué ha averiguado?

Miré brevemente alrededor. La habitación estaba decorada en colores cálidos y vibrantes; por encima de la madera colgaban réplicas de varias pinturas de artistas británicos.

—Me temo que poco de lo que usted esperaba —comenté—. No he encontrado ningún vínculo entre las víctimas y los Phantomhive. Todo lo que puedo asegurar es que los afectados estaban faltos de esperanza y de fuerza antes de perder la memoria. A un paso de llamar a la muerte a su puerta, si quiere.

Angelo asintió despacio, como si la información no le sorprendiera. Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación con las manos tras la espalda.

—¿Y qué piensa usted de eso? —preguntó con gravedad. Supe por la calma oscura de su voz que no me estaba pidiendo una mera opinión práctica del caso.

—¿Sobre qué parte? —inquirí.

Angelo elevó la mirada al techo.

—Sobre la desesperación de esos humanos.

Arqueé una ceja, invitándole a explicarse. Angelo negó pesadamente con la cabeza y guardó silencio por un momento.

—La obra prodigiosa que son sus vidas, el mayor regalo de la creación… —comenzó al fin— Algunos llegan a despreciarse tanto que se destruyen con violencia, porque sus vidas se han vuelto una carga insoportable. Pero no es su culpa, ¿no es así? La mayoría de las veces, no lo es. Los regalos también son una deuda.

Entrecerré los ojos a la defensiva: por fin iba a quitarse la máscara.

—Sebastian —dijo—. No: ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre? —se acercó a mí con un aura de invasión recelosa— ¿Qué piensa un demonio como tú sobre esas criaturas que penden de un hilo?

Sonreí mostrando los colmillos y dejé que mi cuerpo emanara algo de mi verdadera naturaleza. Dejar de ocultarme bajo una falsa energía humana me devolvía parte de la sensación de libertad y poder.

—¿No es evidente? Son lo más dulce que existe. —Dejé que mis ojos se impregnaran de la incandescencia demoníaca. Era una muestra de instinto, pero también una manera de ver con más claridad a través de las almas y de la materia. Las cartas escondidas de Angelo tenían sus segundos contados. —Independientemente de la deuda, la bendición de unos es la desgracia de otros. Es una ley universal.

—Así es —concedió—. Se cumple entre todas las especies, y con mayor frecuencia entre los propios humanos —sacudió la cabeza con pesar—. Siempre por egoísmo. He ahí su gran debilidad.

 _Tal vez._

—Es una forma de supervivencia. Dependen en gran medida de sus iguales y de su… suerte.

Angelo rió entre dientes.

—"Suerte", ¿eh? ¿Cuántos siglos llevas en la Tierra?

Forcé una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Te has portado mal y te han echado de casa? —ladeé la cabeza, adoptando un aire provocador— Déjame decirte que no has sido muy original eligiendo tu nuevo nombre.

El ángel hizo una mueca ambigua.

—Y aun así ninguno de ellos se ha dado cuenta de quién soy. Están tan enfrascados en su propia realidad que no ven la evidencia delante de sus ojos —dijo.

Tenía razón. Por lo general, era así. Recordé los primeros tiempos que pasé junto al joven amo. Aun después de haberme visto reconstruir su mansión reducida a cenizas y de haberlo sacado de una jaula doblando las barras de hierro con mis manos, entre otras cosas, el muchacho me ponía a prueba de vez en cuando, como si no terminase de creerse mi existencia. Por ejemplo, me lanzaba objetos por la retaguardia sólo para comprobar una y otra vez que los esquivaría y atraparía al vuelo sin siquiera volverme; o dejaba caer su taza de té cuando yo estaba a varios metros de distancia, sabiendo que la atraparía antes de que tocara el suelo. Pero una vez el joven amo dejó de dudar de mi identidad o de su cordura, probar mis límites se volvió una especie de pasatiempo que poco a poco fue abandonando por pura resignación. Ningún otro humano se había atrevido a jugar conmigo como lo hacía ese mocoso.

—Existen excepciones —dije, advirtiendo mi impulso de sonreír justo a tiempo para sofocarlo. Me volví para admirar la reproducción de una pintura de Joseph Wright que retrataba a varias personas alrededor de un planetario—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?

Angelo no respondió por unos largos segundos. Lo miré de reojo y lo vi cerrar los párpados, como si recordase algo lejano.

—La Humanidad lleva muchos siglos atascada en unos grados de sufrimiento intolerables. Mi especie ha intentado paliar su dolor, les ha dado herramientas para reducirlo, pero al final son ellos quienes gobiernan su mundo. Y aquí, al parecer, los que reinan casi siempre se corrompen: para cada líder que hace bien, existen otros diez que extienden veneno.

Lo miré con una sonrisa irónica.

—La reina Victoria no es esa excepción —apunté.

Angelo sonrió con tristeza y entrecerró los ojos.

—Exacto.

∞ † ∞

Habían pasado más de veinte minutos desde que Sebastian se había marchado. No sabía por exacto cómo había sucedido, pero de repente me vi bebiendo junto a dos damas que me sacaban al menos quince años. Mantenían una conversación sobre el mercado en las colonias británicas de la India y se interesaban por el progreso de mi sector mientras hacían constantes referencias a mi "cara de ángel" y a mi "sorprendente madurez"; en definitiva, a todo cuanto podían relacionar con mi edad. Al parecer muchos conocían de oídos la influencia y el papel del heredero de los Phantomhive, pero en general nadie se esperaba que tuviese dieciséis años. Era comprensible, pero exasperante. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más iba a tener que aguantar esa clase de comentarios?

Seguí sus conversaciones con algunas risitas forzadas, procurando mantener el delicado equilibrio entre ser amable y suficiente firme para no parecer estúpido. La verdad sea dicha: una tarea ardua para un imberbe de metro sesenta.

—¿Entonces ha venido solo, conde? Si tiene prometida, imagino que la reina la habrá invitado también —preguntó una de las damas.

Buena observación, reconocí. Victoria no había invitado a Elizabeth.

El compromiso con mi prima era algo en lo que no me apetecía nada pensar. En parte, porque el casamiento nunca sería posible debido a mi contrato con Sebastian, y nunca fue mi intención dejar una viuda joven. Por nada del mundo quería hacerla sufrir; sin mencionar que imaginar una vida con ella me generaba una jaqueca casi espontánea. De modo que evadí el tema en favor del asunto que me urgía.

—He venido con mi mayordomo, pero se ha ausentado un momento —dije con falsa jovialidad—. Al parecer el mayordomo de la reina tenía algo que consultarle.

Mencioné a Angelo con naturalidad, esperando que alguna de ellas estuviera dispuesta a compartir información sobre él.

—Ah, el señor Angelo —dijo una, morena y de facciones angulosas—. Hemos hablado con él hace un rato.

—Es encantador, ¿verdad? —dijo la otra, más menuda e inquieta— Aunque no es habitual en un mayordomo entremezclarse tan libremente con los invitados.

Era cierto. Sebastian también intervenía a menudo con los huéspedes, pero siempre con intenciones serviciales.

—También es raro que no esté con la reina. ¿Ha estado antes por aquí? Hemos llegado un poco tarde y temo no haberla podido saludar a tiempo —dije con una sonrisa inocente.

Ambas se volvieron para mirarse, algo más serias.

—No ha aparecido ni un momento. El señor Angelo ha dicho que podremos verla después del concierto —dijo la mujer morena.

—Es muy raro en ella no presentarse entre los invitados —se extrañó la más menuda.

—¿Quizá ha habido algún contratiempo?

La otra dama asintió, valorando la posibilidad.

—Eso explicaría que Angelo haya requerido la ayuda de su mayordomo, conde —razonó.

No. El servicio de la reina contaba con un número ingente de personal formado que podría haberle echado una mano. Que llamase particularmente a Sebastian sólo podía significar que iba a ocurrir algo relacionado con su acuerdo secreto. Contuve un cosquilleo de inquietud y fingí una expresión de interrogación.

—Bien, sea lo que sea, espero que puedan resolverlo a tiempo —sonreí.

∞ ⸸ ∞

"Angelo", o cualquiera que fuese su verdadero nombre, caminaba a mis espaldas con cautela, tan cerca de mí que cuando se detuvo pude sentir su aliento en la nuca. Era frío, como si contuviera partículas de hielo. Dejé que los núcleos energéticos de mi cuerpo se desinhibieran para tener una visión periférica y una mayor sensibilidad de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Aun sin verlo directamente, sentía en la vibración del aire hasta los más ligeros movimientos del ángel. En su aura se reflejaban bien sus intenciones. Estaba, sin duda alguna, preparado para atacarme; pero no era el momento todavía, de modo que permanecí quieto.

—Su Majestad se ha convertido en la mayor traficante de opio de la historia de la Humanidad. ¿Has visto las calles de Londres, Sebastian? Hay personas sin hogar llegando a extremos indecibles para probar una sola bocanada, consumiéndolo a plena luz del día y consumiéndose ellos mismos —el ángel sacudió la cabeza con pesar y se pegó a mis espaldas—. Como mayordomo del perro guardián de la reina, estoy seguro de que te haces una idea de lo que ocurre con el dinero que Su Majestad genera gracias al comercio del opio y a sus conexiones con Asia.

Lo miré de soslayo, todavía inmóvil.

—Me temo que no me corresponde entrometerme en los asuntos del gobierno —sonreí con sincera indiferencia—. Aunque, si me lo preguntas, es posible que durante mis últimas investigaciones haya visto por accidente los planos de diseño de algo parecido a… un cañón móvil, como el Panzer alemán que mi amo y yo tuvimos que destruir. Y, además, un arma bastante novedosa que funciona a base de fórmulas químicas y biología pura. La inventiva de los humanos es algo extraordinario —arqueé una ceja, simulando admiración—. ¿Le han puesto ya algún nombre?

Angelo asintió, pero no respondió a mi pregunta.

—La guerra con los germanos es inminente. Y, dado el caso, me temo que Inglaterra y Alemania no serán ni de lejos las únicas involucradas en la barbarie. —Su mano se deslizó con suavidad por mi hombro; su aura era ahora más intensa, pero conciliadora. —La raza humana está perdida, Sebastian. Sólo hay una solución posible, y requiere tu intervención.

∞ † ∞

Un hombre vestido de colores chillones y de tono autoritario, tal vez el director del Hall, atrajo la atención de todos y anunció el comienzo del concierto: la orquesta había terminado de afinar sus instrumentos y la cantante estaba lista para salir al escenario. Él mismo nos guió hacia el inmenso auditorio.

Nuestras butacas estaban entre las primeras filas de la platea, a la izquierda. Me alegré de perder de vista a esas señoritas tan simpáticas y locuaces. Miré alrededor y después alcé la vista hacia la alcoba real para comprobar con cierta sorpresa que la reina Victoria estaba allí, ocupando su asiento. Aunque desde lejos era difícil de asegurar, parecía estar sonriéndome. Me saludó con la mano y le devolví el saludo en forma de reverencia.

Sebastian no había dado señales todavía y su asiento estaba vacío. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Sabía que era inútil sacar conclusiones, pero no podía mantener mi imaginación a un límite prudente. No me enteré del discurso que dio el director de la orquesta; solamente aterricé cuando se levantó una oleada de aplausos y la cantante hizo acto de presencia.

Sentí algo desagradable en el fondo del estómago que no reconocí, pero más me valía ignorarlo y centrarme. La tal Adrienne Ashworth era una mujer de unos veinticinco años, alta, con una piel que igualaba en palidez a la de Sebastian y el largo cabello castaño ceniza cuidadosamente recogido. Lucía un vestido blanco con encajes delicados, de manga larga y escote de hombros caídos. Era, en dos palabras, sofisticada y etérea. Hizo una reverencia al público y después al director, y éste le besó la mano.

Las primeras notas de la orquesta fueron llenando el espacio con gentileza, oscuras. Poco después una voz asombrosamente flexible y liviana se unió con los primeros versos: era un aria de Lucía de Lammermoor. El apoyo de la reina a la cantante estaba más que justificado: Ashworth tenía un timbre de extraordinaria riqueza. Una vez escuché a un renombrado violinista decir que sólo hacían falta dos notas para saber si un músico era bueno o no, y que la segunda era sólo por si en la primera se había equivocado. Siempre me había parecido una observación simplista, pero al escuchar a Ashworth pensé que quizá se aplicase incluso al instrumento de la voz, seguramente el más complejo de dominar. Las notas de esa cantante eran perfectas; tan claras como las de un piano y tan ricas como las de un violín hasta un extremo antinatural.

" _Regnava nel silenzio  
alta la notte, e bruna..._

 _Colpìa la fonte un pallido  
raggio di tetra luna..."_

Me fijé entonces en la orquesta. Había algo extraño en la disposición de los músicos: la sección de viento ocupaba las filas delanteras más cercanas al público, lugar que normalmente correspondería a la sección de cuerda, en concreto a los violines y violas. ¿Qué razones tendrían para ese reajuste? ¿Un repertorio donde el viento tenía mayor relevancia, quizá?

El entusiasmo de los aplausos al final del aria fue unánime, y al terminar éstos el concierto continuó con otra canción de la misma ópera _, Il dolce suono_.

" _Il dolce suono mi colpì di sua voce…  
_ _Ah, quella voce m'è qui nel cor discesa!"_

Era innegable que la cantante tenía algo hipnótico para el público. Algo que, por alguna razón, me recordaba a Sebastian. Fruncí el ceño y me removí inquieto en el asiento. "Aparece de una vez, demonio", traté de llamarlo internamente, apretando los dientes. La impaciencia estaba derivando en un mal presentimiento, y los malos presentimientos se habían convertido en aciertos recurrentes los últimos años. Aun si el vínculo de confianza con Sebastian se había reforzado tras los eventos pasados, me era imposible no divagar en conjeturas y posibles traiciones. De repente, sin aviso, unos pensamientos intrusos hicieron que el nudo en mi estómago se acentuara. Recordé el momento íntimo en la bañera de la noche anterior. Recordé el tacto de Sebastian lavándome con sus manos desnudas, susurrándome al oído con su voz de terciopelo. Y sus labios rozándome la piel erizada, y mi deseo de que éstos viajasen más allá… La belleza gentil de la música sólo hacía que las imágenes se proyectaran en mi mente con más fuerza. La música intensificaba las emociones implicadas en el recuerdo de una forma que no había experimentado antes. Mi cuerpo entero se llenó de una sensación de vértigo agridulce al recordar las caricias tibias de Sebastian en mi cabello durante la noche y el estímulo delicioso de su fragancia. ¿Cuándo había empezado a gustarme tanto su olor? ¿Por qué tenía que darme cuenta justo en ese momento, cuando él ni siquiera estaba allí?

Me sentía vulnerable, y detestaba sentirme así. Sencillamente no podía permitírmelo; menos aún por un ser de naturaleza insidiosa. Sacudí la cabeza, agitado: no iba a permitir que mi cuerpo respondiera a la mera imaginación y me dejara en una posición todavía más incómoda. ¡Maldito Angelo! ¡Malditas hormonas! ¡Malditas bañeras, maldito Sebastian, maldito todo!

Me levanté del asiento en un impulso que por fortuna pasó desapercibido entre los nuevos aplausos. Dejé la platea con discreción y busqué la salida del auditorio más cercana; no pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando había intrigas por averiguar y emociones molestas que enfrentar.

∞ ⸸ ∞

—¿Y por qué debería intervenir? Son ellos quienes se destruyen. Mi papel en la Tierra es de mero observador —dije con monotonía. Por lo menos él no estaba en posición de cuestionarme por adoptar la piel de un mayordomo, como tanto gustaban de hacer los shinigami y otros inmortales. Si algo tenían en común con la mayoría de humanos era que metían las narices en asuntos que no les incumbían.

Debía admitir que la petición de Angelo me inspiraba cierta curiosidad. Las ocasiones en que ángeles y demonios habían trabajado codo con codo habían traído siempre consecuencias a escala mundial, para bien y para mal. Pero yo ya había dejado suficientes huellas en la historia de esos pobres seres por cuenta propia, y no veía necesidad de continuarlas.

—Sé que los demonios rara vez actúan por altruismo, Sebastian. No me malentiendas. Lo que te ofrezco es un trato del que saldrás beneficiado —acarició mi brazo y trazó un recorrido hasta mi pecho. Dejó la mano allí, sobre mi corazón, en un gesto sutil. Al dejar transpirar su energía angélica todo su ser cobró más feminidad. Era totalmente andrógino.

Reí entre dientes.

—Un ángel ofreciendo un trato. Es bastante inusual —dije, aún inmóvil. Lo miré de reojo con gravedad— Te escucho.

Angelo se separó de mí y me rodeó para mirarme de frente.

—Mientras seguías al agresor sentiste la oscuridad de todas esas almas. Ninguna de ellas tenía ya ninguna fe, ningún dios al que rezar. ¿No es la renuncia el requisito supremo para atraer a un demonio?

Arqueé una ceja, instándole a explicarse.

—¿Qué sucedería si a esas almas en pena se les diera la oportunidad de recomenzar desde cero? ¿Si sus peores recuerdos fuesen sustituidos por recuerdos felices y una vida fácil?

Entrecerré los ojos, comenzando a perder la paciencia. Detestaba que diera tantos rodeos.

—Te ruego que vayas al grano. Mi amo me está esperando —le recordé.

La expresión del ángel se endureció y sonrió.

—Ese niño no te necesita tanto como le haces creer. Ni tú a él. Todas las personas que se han reunido esta noche en el concierto podrían ser unos mejores alimentos para ti si se les propiciase suficiente dolor. Si se les concedieran… los recuerdos adecuados.

Barajé la idea con cierta perplejidad. Si mis deducciones estaban en lo cierto su plan era inaudito, descabellado. Si él había desmemoriado a las víctimas, la investigación que me encomendó no había sido más que un juego cuyo fin apenas empezaba a revelarse.

—¿Un intercambio de recuerdos? —espeté sin contener mi desprecio— ¿Planeas sumir en la desesperación a los humanos corruptos y regalar felicidad a los desfavorecidos? Qué absurdo —dije, sonriendo sin ninguna simpatía. No importaba cuánto se esforzase su especie en impartir justicia; eran los propios humanos quienes no tenían escrúpulos a la hora de desequilibrarla. La tarea no tendría fin.

—No exactamente —sonrió Angelo, impasible— ¿Eres capaz de concebir el dolor de todos esos humanos unidos en una sola alma? ¿No sería el mayor premio que un demonio haya obtenido jamás?

Fruncí el ceño con incredulidad. ¿Cómo había dicho?

—Por supuesto, no perderías el pago de tu contrato actual —continuó—. El alma de Ciel Phantomhive sería sólo una parte de la suma total de tu recompensa.

Lo que describía era prácticamente inimaginable, pero la curiosidad por aquella intrincada alteración de los registros resultaba más tentadora que la promesa de un pago semejante.

—¿Con qué fin? —pregunté, impasible pese a todo. La mirada de Angelo se volvió más afilada.

—Si no se puede erradicar la raíz del mal, todo lo que queda es arrancar las malas hierbas de la forma más eficiente —dijo—. Modificaremos los registros para convertir esas almas podridas en un solo ser de una calidad que no has visto hasta ahora. Una vez devores la suma de todas ellas, no podrán reencarnar. Desaparecerán para siempre. Y cuando las nuevas almas se corrompan el proceso se repetirá hasta que la Tierra quede limpia.

Tras asimilar sus palabras no pude contener una risita profunda y gutural. En ocasiones me había preguntado qué llevaba a los ángeles a emplear tantos esfuerzos en ayudar a seres tan distintos a ellos durante siglos y siglos. Alguna vez yo también debí de encontrar algún motivo, alguna satisfacción en ello, pero hacía mucho que era incapaz de recordarlo y mucho menos comprenderlo. Eran seres de energía y se alimentaban de la misma, por supuesto: la felicidad de los humanos se traducía en altas frecuencias de la quinta dimensión que les servían de sustento, aun si no les eran imprescindibles. El modo de vida que llevaban no se basaba tanto en una necesidad como en una filosofía de altruismo y servicio que nutría sus almas y, por extensión, la de los humanos con quienes trabajaban. Por esa razón siempre había pensado que eran seres mayoritariamente aburridos y predecibles, sin un gran interés más allá del poder que llegaban a acumular. He aquí, frente a mis ojos, la excepción más peculiar que confirmaba la regla.

—¿Y cómo me beneficia eso a largo plazo? —pregunté de forma retórica— Además, me temo que hay un inconveniente. —Me retiré el guante de la mano derecha, mostrando el sello fáustico. —Mientras esté atado por el contrato actual, no puedo tomar ninguna otra alma que no sea la de mi amo.

Angelo ladeó la cabeza.

—Hace dos noches, en Marylebone. ¿Lo recuerdas? —dijo en un murmullo extraño—. El carro tirado por un caballo desbocado estaba destinado a librarte de las cadenas de tu contrato. Pero, como de costumbre, llegaste a tiempo para alterar el destino de tu contratista y salvarle la vida.

Es posible que por un momento abandonase mi cara de póker habitual y dejase traslucir mi ira; lo cierto es que no me presté suficiente atención, ni siquiera en aras del autocontrol. En menos de tres décimas de segundo la espalda del ángel había partido la pintura de Wright y había perforado la cobertura de madera y la piedra de la pared. Mi rodilla estaba entre sus piernas y mi garra apretaba su blanco cuello con furia, haciendo crujir las fibras de sus músculos y tendones.

—¿Tu estatus sí dignifica tus actos _, Angelo_? —rugí con sarcasmo, tan cerca que nuestras caras casi se tocaban. Me importaba poco lo que hiciera con la reina o con los otros dos mil millones de población humana: sólo había una vida que me pertenecía, e iba a pagar por haberla puesto bajo amenaza. Presioné mi rodilla contra su entrepierna con más fuerza y el ángel emitió un gemido ambiguo; mi agarre le impedía hablar, pero pese a todo no me miraba con odio ni con enojo. Más bien tenía una mirada de expectación, incluso de cierto placer—. Muy bien, entonces —dije, desatando por completo mi aura demoníaca y apretándole el cuello hasta sentirlo resquebrajarse. No sería ni de cerca suficiente para matarlo, pero sin duda le dolía. Encontré en ese hecho una satisfacción innegable, muy superior a la indiferencia acostumbrada—. Disfrutemos juntos de tu maravilloso plan.

∞ † ∞

* * *

 **N. de la A** : ¿Qué os parece nuestro nuevo narrador? Tengamos en cuenta que Ciel, por mucho que sea un genio y vea con bastante lucidez, también tiene sus propias interpretaciones de las cosas y estas no pueden ser siempre objetivas. A menudo lo que describe está condicionado por sus traumas y su personalidad torcida, así que pensé que estaría bien conocer desde dentro a su contraparte. Pronto habrá algún capítulo enteramente narrado por Sebastian.

Una aclaración: Sebastian piensa que "la vida de Ciel le pertenece", pero con ello no se refiere bajo ninguna circunstancia a su vínculo sentimental. Estoy del todo en contra de la posesividad en las relaciones y pienso que el amor debe ser una elección libre y beneficiosa para todas las partes, y eso sólo es posible si se tiene claro que la otra persona no es "tuya" y que no te necesita para respirar. Entiéndase, pues, que Sebastian se refiere a los términos de su contrato, a que el alma de Ciel es su pago. Y que, por supuesto, Sebastian es un demonio. Obviamente no es un buen ejemplo.

Y voy con los reviews:

 **Bennet** : Me quedé con las ganas de decírtelo en su momento: agradezco sinceramente tu crítica sin tapujos. Se acostumbran a nombrar sólo las cosas bonitas, pero señalar los puntos débiles es, a mi modo de ver, bastante más provechoso para quien sepa tenerlos sanamente en cuenta. No se me había ocurrido poner esta historia en perspectiva con lo que suele abundar en el fandom (de hecho, empecé la historia sin haber leído ni un solo fanfiction de Kuroshitsuji), así que tu observación me ha sido y todavía me es de gran ayuda a la hora de desarrollar a los protagonistas. Por otro lado, tu forma de expresarte me resulta más familiar que la palma de mi mano. Así que si mi intuición no va errada espero que todavía estés siguiendo la historia y que por lo menos no te esté pareciendo del todo soporífera.

 **JAN** : Me ha encantado el término "nerdgasmo", creo que voy a emplearlo a menudo en adelante. Muchísimas gracias, me alegra que la historia haya podido atraparte y ojalá siga haciéndolo en los próximos capítulos. :)

 **yue** : Pues bienvenido/a de vuelta ^^ No sé si con "lugar abandonado" te refieres a FFnet, al fandom o a este fic en particular. En este último caso, me disculpo; aunque tarde en actualizarse no quedará abandonado. Muchas gracias por tu bonito comentario. Siento que he descuidado un poco la narración en este último capítulo por querer terminarlo deprisa, pero espero que lo disfrutes.

 **Guest** : ¡Jajaja! Por el copyright no hay problema, puedes tatuarte la que quieras (Creative Commons XD), aunque mejor en letra minúscula :P Muchísimas gracias por este comentario y por el que has dejado en Astral Voyage. Si es cierto que esa historia te llevó a las lágrimas no puedo estar más feliz. Por lo general tiendo a la racionalidad al escribir y me cuesta poner tensión dramática, así que me alegra especialmente que te haya podido emocionar. Mil gracias.

¡Hasta pronto!~


	6. VI

¡Feliz 2018!~ ¿Qué tal empieza vuestro año?

Me vuelvo a disculpar por la tardanza. Agradezco, como siempre, a todos los que habéis leído/comentado/faveado la historia. Vuestros comentarios son puro amor y no sabéis lo contenta que me pone siempre leerlos y responderlos.

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Tenshi Barbery** , por ser una de las lectoras que ha dado ánimos y apoyo desde el inicio de la historia. Ya es una de las "caras conocidas" que alegran especialmente de ver. ^_^ Gracias otra vez, y espero que el capítulo te guste. Aunque es un poco crudo, al menos el tema de los ángeles se aviene bien con tu nombre.

 **Nota:** respecto a la observación que hizo Tenshi Barbery en su último comentario: en efecto, Angelo está basado en Ash (1ª temporada del anime). Físicamente os lo podéis imaginar igual. Sin embargo, si le he cambiado el nombre es porque he querido darle unas motivaciones y una personalidad distintas. El personaje de Ash, en mi opinión, habría podido ser interesante y dar mucho de sí, pero lo dejaron en un retrato superficial de un ser arrogante obsesionado con el poder y en una contradicción simplista a lo angelical. Quisiera que Angelo tenga más matices, que sea más complejo y que pueda llegar a generar simpatía (por mi parte, ya le tengo cariño). Espero que no lo odiéis mucho.

 **Advertencias del capítulo : violencia, tortura, sadismo, sangre. **Nada muy extremo, pero precaución si sois sensibles.

* * *

 **VI**

Dejé atrás el revuelo de aplausos y ovaciones, confirmando una vez más que el silencio era algo tan precioso como la música e igualmente necesario. Sólo al alejarme de aquella especie de canto de sirena comencé a ser consciente de en qué manera estaba haciendo mella en mi ánimo. Su impacto era, como la voz misma, sobrenatural, más allá de la mera apelación a las emociones propia de la moda musical de nuestros tiempos. Suspiré, masajeándome las sienes. Para mi propia decepción, mentiría si dijera que dejarme envolver en ese efluvio pasional había sido desagradable. Que las personas fuesen proclives a engancharse en aquellos placeres blandos no me era desconocido, pero no entraba en mis planes quedarme a averiguar el porqué en mis propias carnes.

Pronto me vi perdido en el pasillo curvilíneo que circundaban las múltiples entradas a los palcos. No tenía ni idea de dónde habrían podido ir Sebastian y Angelo, de modo que eché a andar para curiosear los alrededores. Observé con detalle las pinturas que decoraban las paredes, avanzando con pasos lentos. Al final del pasillo semicircular se abría otro de más amplitud, recto, con varias puertas de acceso restringido. La palabra "prohibido", sin embargo, significaba poco menos que una invitación para alguien como yo. Poco tiempo después de pactar con Sebastian lo vi claro: uno no puede mantenerse por mucho tiempo en el filo del abismo, entre la luz y la sombra, sin precipitarse hacia uno de ambos lados antes o después. Una vez caes, la penumbra de los mundos secretos se vuelve primero una necesidad, después una fiel compañera. Uno aprende a deslizarse en ella con más comodidad y libertad que a la luz del día. Las huellas de los proscritos, las almohadas de las almas torturadas, los subsuelos de los grandes prodigios arquitectónicos,... constituyen su mundo. Sobrevivir a él durante cierto tiempo podía considerarse un privilegio. Por ese hecho, encontraba una dulzura envenenada y burlesca en saber que, sin importar cuán profunda se hiciera esa penumbra, siempre la adelantaría un paso.

Unos sonidos sofocados captaron mi atención y me detuve en seco. Avancé sin hacer ruido, concentrándome para confirmar que no había sido mi imaginación. No, no estaba teniendo alucinaciones: alguien estaba gimiendo. Mejor dicho: alguien estaba haciendo gemir a alguien. Aguanté la respiración y me acerqué un poco más. Tras una de las puertas, a pocos metros de mí, reconocí la voz de Sebastian hablando. Aunque no llegué a distinguir palabras claras, sentí un calor rojo subiéndome a la cabeza. ¿De verdad ese mayordomo pervertido había decidido emplear esa clase de métodos? ¿O simplemente estaba satisfaciendo sus propios deseos, como de vez en cuando parecía antojársele? Me detuve en seco, oyendo a Angelo gemir sin vergüenza alguna una vez tras otra. Sentí mi corazón latiendo fuerte y un pequeño nudo formándose en mi estómago. Tuve que detenerme y apoyarme contra la pared unos largos segundos para mascar y soportar mi propio bochorno. Un bochorno que no venía por ese obsceno testimonio que se filtraba tras la perta, sino por mí mismo y una ineludible verdad: no sentía furia. No sentía asco. No sentía traición. Todo lo que me abrasaba por dentro era pura, perversa, ignominiosa curiosidad.

∞ ⸸ ∞

El ángel se adhería con las uñas a la pared. Con un golpe seco le había dado la vuelta para sujetarlo de espaldas hacia mí sin que él opusiera apenas resistencia. Sin embargo, el impacto sobre su cuerpo lo había obligado a abandonar su forma humana, y sus omoplatos exhibían ahora un par de majestuosas alas blancas. Me miraba de reojo, volteando el rostro con dificultad; su expresión era estoica, expectante, incluso curiosa. Era una sensación extraña: por alguna razón, su indiferencia me repugnaba y me admiraba por igual. Apreté los dedos alrededor de su cuello hasta que tosió sangre. Con mi otra mano le sujeté ambas muñecas. Pegándome a su cuerpo, me acerqué suficiente para lamer la sangre que manaba de sus labios; tenía un sabor distinto a la de los humanos. Menos metálico, más meloso. La sangre de los ángeles era altamente nutritiva, se decía, y con propiedades curativas cuando se empleaba bien. Me planteé conseguir algún frasco y guardar reservas del fluido para tratar al joven amo si alguna vez caía enfermo. Seguramente sería un gran edulcorante para el té de media mañana.

Los labios de Angelo se torcieron bajo mi lengua en una sonrisa rayana en lo sádico. Deslicé los dedos sobre sus alas con suavidad, explorando las plumas sedosas con mis yemas.

—Dime, Angelo —comencé—. ¿Qué razones puede tener un bondadoso ser celestial para torcer los principios de la creación y tomarse la justicia por su propia mano?

Angelo me miró por unos largos segundos. Aunque sus ojos reflejaban claramente el dolor que estaba soportando, me devolvió una sonrisa provocadora.

—¿Qué razones puede tener el príncipe del in-fierno… para aferrarse tanto a un… huma…no? —dijo con voz entrecortada, audible a duras penas.

Apreté los dientes y esbocé una sonrisa airada. Mis dedos se hundieron en su ala derecha hasta la raíz recia de una de sus plumas; la aferré con fuerza y la arranqué. Los rasgos del ángel se contrajeron de dolor, y su grito quedó ahogado bajo el agarre de su cuello hasta reducirse a un gemido profundo. Chasqueé la lengua y negué con desaprobación.

—El mayordomo real debería mostrar mejores modales —paseé mis dedos por el plumaje con una leve presión amenazante hasta dar con la siguiente raíz—. Respóndeme, y tal vez después satisfaga tu curiosidad.

El cuerpo de Angelo empezó a sacudirse con una respiración agitada que pugnaba por captar aire. Sentía las venas de su cuello pulsando bajo mi mano, aún con mayor fuerza cuando intentó tragar saliva. Aflojé la sujeción y esperé.

—Mis-ideas… diferían —respondió con voz ronca. Tosió—. Me… expulsaron.

—Hah, me preguntó por qué —sonreí con sarcasmo—. Continúa.

Angelo apoyó la frente contra la pared, concentrándose, respirando con dificultad.

—No importa… ah… cuán grande sea el sa-crificio… Nadie va-a… ayudarles, salvo noso-tros…

—¿"Nosotros"? ¿Quién más? —inquirí, frunciendo el ceño ante la revelación. De modo que Doyle estaba en lo correcto: teníamos más de un oponente.

Angelo guardó silencio. Durante unos segundos, únicamente se dedicó a dar rápidas y superficiales bocanadas de aire. Sentí sus músculos tensarse cuando ladeó la cabeza para mirarme con una sonrisa dolorida y sus labios firmemente sellados.

—Responde —rugí, arrancándole dos plumas más. El ángel gimió penosamente, rasgando la piedra de la pared con las uñas.

Volví a esperar, pero se resistió estoicamente. ¿Qué era aquella repentina obstinación? ¿Sentido de la lealtad? El ángel sabía perfectamente frente a quién se encontraba, pero quizás sabía que en el fondo no tenía nada que perder. Si le mataba, simplemente renacería como humano debido a la expulsión de su reino de origen. Nacería en alguna familia disfuncional, su entorno lo marginaría por ser "diferente", demasiado bueno y demasiado inteligente, y sufriría de forma injusta e incomprensible, hasta que, en algún momento crítico, empezaría a recordar su identidad y recobraría algunas de las habilidades de su antigua forma, y entonces su alma se dividiría entre purgarse o corromperse nuevamente. En este último prospecto, si tenía suficiente poder y suficiente astucia, en el mejor de los casos acabaría convirtiéndose en demonio. Así podía resumirse mi propia historia. Aun así, no podía decir que sintiera alguna simpatía por él; y desde luego no tenía ninguna intención de prevenirle sobre un futuro que él mismo se estaba labrando a fuego y sangre.

Le arranqué otras dos plumas, esta vez no de un tirón, sino con una lentitud mesurada que se tradujo en un prolongado gemido con el que expulsó otra bocanada de sangre. La zona desplumada de su ala comenzó a teñirse de rojo líquido. Como todavía no parecía suficiente, así su cuello hacia atrás para impulsarlo de nuevo contra la pared dañada. El impacto produjo grietas hondas en la estructura y varios crujidos en sus huesos. Abrí la boca para instarle a hablar, pero me quedé inmóvil al escuchar unos pasos familiares acercándose. El sonido firme y ligero de esos pasos, demasiado grandes para el tamaño de su dueño, era llanamente inconfundible. El olor de dicho dueño también. Toda su presencia estaba vinculada al sello de mi mano que ahora resplandecía, y era, en cualquier situación, imposible de pasar por alto. "Joven amo, tiene usted el don de la oportunidad", pensé con amargura. Siempre me había ordenado hacer el trabajo sucio lo más limpiamente posible, valga la contradicción; esto significaba evitar escenas grotescas en su presencia y asegurarme de no generar en mis oponentes ni un solo sonido agonizante que pudiera perturbar a mi señor. Si entraba ahora, su hemofobia sería un problema añadido con el que prefería no lidiar. Suspiré, barajando las posibilidades a toda velocidad para dar con alguna solución.

En esos instantes de distracción, las alas del ángel se batieron con furia; sentí su cuerpo tensarse debajo de mí antes de que sus músculos explosionaran en un impulso suficiente intenso para hacernos volar a fuerza de propulsión. En la velocidad ingrávida, saqué un cuchillo del pliegue de mi traje y lo clavé en la raíz de una de sus alas para hacerle perder el equilibrio, de modo que el vuelo se torció y el ángel se tambaleó. Aproveché esos segundos para posicionarme encima de él y hacerle aterrizar de una patada en el estómago. Su espalda impactó contra la pared, y seguramente se la habría roto de no ser por la amortiguación de las alas. Aterricé de pie casi en el mismo instante, mirándolo con una ira helada. Lancé varios cuchillos más para clavarle las alas contra la pared e inmovilizarlo. Me acerqué despacio.

—Buen intento —dije, acuclillándome para tomarle el mentón. El ángel me miró con un delicioso resentimiento—, pero me temo que no tengo tiempo para explayarme en batallas. Parece que a mi amo se le ha agotado la paciencia y no quisiera enfadarle más de la cuenta. Entre camaradas, te ruego que me eches una mano.

Me posicioné sobre él con mis piernas apresando las suyas. Acaricié su ala intacta con gentileza.

—Así que, con permiso… —susurré en su oído, sonriendo. Tomé una pluma por la raíz, la arranqué limpiamente y el ángel gimió con agonía. Era un punto sensible, y el dolor era similar al que sentiría un humano cuando le arrancan las uñas. Yo conocía ese dolor de primera mano. Pero los gemidos de Angelo, lejos de ser siniestros, eran de una suavidad digna de su voz angelical: si el joven amo los escuchaba, los asociaría con las sospechas que sin duda había empezado a albergar y tal vez les sumaría esas fantasías propias de la pubertad que el chico gustaba de explorar últimamente. Aunque era lo contrario de inocente en otros aspectos, su inexperiencia en ese terreno lo hacía bastante impresionable; de modo que su reacción más probable era darse media vuelta y largarse. Además… oh, ¿no habían sido celos hacia Angelo lo que había mostrado la tarde anterior? Sería maravilloso provocar un poco más de aquella reacción y suscitarle, tal vez, alguna que otra _curiosidad_ por ciertas actividades. Las miradas fascinadas que me dedicaba se habían vuelto aún más frecuentes y obvias después de lo ocurrido en la hora del baño, y probaban que ese momento no iba a caer fácilmente en el olvido.

∞ † ∞

Tragué grueso, tratando de enfriar la cabeza. Era absurdamente complicado luchar contra las imágenes obscenas que evocaban unos simples gemidos. ¿Así era la idealizada adultez? ¿Quién demonios quería que los deseos se volvieran tan rebeldes a la voluntad, o la voluntad tan rebelde a los deseos? Eché una mirada hacia la puerta. Más le valía a ese perro endemoniado haber sacado algún provecho de su rato de diversión. Suspiré y me retiré con pasos silenciosos, deseando que estuviera lo bastante entretenido para no haber advertido mi presencia. Podía imaginármelo insinuando sobre mí alguna inclinación voyerista con aquella insufrible media sonrisa suya si se enteraba de que había estado escuchándolos.

Me sobresalté cuando uno de los ventanales del pasillo se resquebrajó en mil fragmentos de cristal. En menos de lo que canta un gallo apareció a escasos metros de mí una de las figuras que menos me apetecía ver, luciendo una magnífica y resplandeciente melena escarlata a juego con el resto de su ropa y empuñando una motosierra. El dios de la muerte más excéntrico que uno pudiera conocer después de Undertaker, asesino de mi tía Angelica y apodado, en complicidad a ella, "Jack el Destripador", acarició un largo mechón de su propio cabello mientras ladeaba sugestivamente su cadera y me dedicaba una sonrisa escalofriante.

—Grell —dije con sequedad.

—Hola, Phantomhive~ Qué raro encontrarte solo —dijo el shinigami con voz cantarina. Su mirada se iluminó mientras miraba alrededor— ¿Dónde está mi Sebby? ¿Por fin se ha cansado de ti y tengo vía libre?

—Sigue soñando. ¿Por qué no vas a averiguar tú mismo qué está haciendo? —dije con una sonrisa socarrona, retomando el paso y cruzándome con él. Mientras le dejaba atrás, lo escuché exclamar algo parecido a "¿¡Está con otra!? ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¡La añadiré a la lista de muertes!". Me detuve en seco y me volteé para mirarle, dándome cuenta de algo.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Grell se encogió de hombros y sonrió cual sociópata de circo.

—He dicho que voy a inscribirla en la lista de muertes de hoy. Con la de trabajo que nos espera nadie se va a dar cuenta —consultó su reloj de bolsillo, apoyándose en la inmensa motosierra que usaba como guadaña— Ahhh~ Dentro de un rato esto se convertirá en un verdadero espectáculo. Se me pone la piel de gallina~

Sentí una punzada de ansiedad en el estómago. Por supuesto. La presencia de un shinigami era sinónimo de muerte inminente. Me acerqué a él y extendí la mano:

—Déjame ver la lista. Te diré dónde está Sebastian.

Grell me miró con una media sonrisa de superioridad.

—Es información confidencial. Ya conoces las reglas, mocoso.

Apreté los dientes, mirándole con desprecio. ¿Desde cuándo le importaban las reglas? Lo vi consultar una vez más su reloj con un gesto de ensoñación.

—Oh oh. Tengo que darme prisa para ver a mi Sebby antes de ponerme a trabajar.

Chasqueé la lengua con impaciencia, meditando qué hacer a toda velocidad. Fuese lo que fuese que iba a ocurrir, ocurriría pronto. No me esperé a ver cómo el shinigami se daba media vuelta y se largaba: yo mismo eché a correr de vuelta hacia el auditorio. "Sebastian, más vale que termines rápido", pensé con un nudo en la garganta. Cuando estuve suficiente cerca para escuchar la música alta y clara, caminé con sigilo por precaución a lo que pudiese encontrarme. No bajé a platea, sino que esperé tras una de las columnas de mármol cercanas a los palcos, asomándome para observar el concierto. Nada parecía fuera de lugar. Interpretaban _Casta Diva_ , de la ópera Norma. Mientras cantaba las notas más agudas y largas, las que eran, de algún modo, el pasaje clímax del aria, Adrienne dio unos pasos al frente y las luces de todo el recinto parpadearon. Todos los presentes miraron alrededor; ellos con sorpresa, yo con nerviosismo, temiéndome lo peor. Volví a asomarme y busqué a la reina Victoria con la mirada. Tenía la cabeza inclinada y las manos juntas sobre su pecho, como si se encontrara perdida en algún punto profundo de su corazón, ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Preguntándome qué se le pasaba por la cabeza, si estaba al tanto del peligro, algo captó mi atención: la cantante comenzaba a emanar un resplandor blanquecino, y su voz había aumentado su frecuencia hasta una medida imposible y ensordecedora. Extendió sus brazos hacia adelante con delicadeza, como si con aquel gesto canalizara el sonido de su voz hacia el público. Pasó algo extraño con el resto de los instrumentos, en especial con la sección de viento que estaba en primer término: su sonido empezaba a extinguirse, a modificarse. Adrienne parecía robárselo. Me agaché y me acerqué a escondidas, esforzándome para captar lo que estaba ocurriendo con la música. Había leído que uno podía volverse loco tratando de identificar sonidos, pero no me importaba. Apreté los dientes, reteniendo un jadeo de sorpresa cuando al fin capté el origen de esas nuevas frecuencias sonoras. No, Adrienne no estaba robando el sonido de los instrumentos de viento: su voz se estaba fusionando con ellos. Los estaba usando de canal hacia el público. Me puse en pie por impulso, incrédulo con lo que veía.

La revelación no se hizo esperar. Cuando vi a Adrienne envuelta en un halo plateado, recordé la noche en Marylebone y la hipnosis momentánea que por poco me costó la vida.  
Era ella. Era ese ser.  
Los oídos empezaron a pitarme de una forma insoportable; mi cabeza ardía como si contuviera fuego blanco. Me llevé las manos a los oídos y miré al público, notando con horror que estaban totalmente enajenados, como sumidos en un trance. ¿Por qué nadie reaccionaba? Si los músicos que estaban detrás de la sección de viento seguían tocando con normalidad, mi deducción quedaba confirmada: Adrienne podía manipular el sonido y la dirección en que se proyectaba; y este era el culpable del estado del público. Por eso se había dispuesto la orquesta en aquella ordenación y no en la tradicional. Eso significaba que el director mismo podía estar implicado, y mi sospecha cobró fuerza cuando me di cuenta de que había desaparecido.

El aria de Norma terminó. La pieza que siguió sonó, a mis oídos, como una de las mayores burlas dirigidas a la reina y al propio país. "God Save the Queen", el himno de Inglaterra se alzó en toda su venerada gloria, mientras la misma reina Victoria, a una proximidad privilegiada del escenario, apenas daba señales de estar consciente y parecía al borde de desplomarse.

Las notas álgidas me produjeron un pinchazo en el centro del cuerpo que me hizo doblarme de dolor; probablemente el precio de resistirme al efecto de embrujo. Tuve que aguantar el impulso de destaparme los oídos para tocarme el abdomen. Si dejaba que entrara más sonido a mis oídos, seguramente volvería a caer en el mismo trance que los demás, de modo que me cubrí las orejas lo mejor que pude. Me obligué a ponerme en pie y corrí hacia el palco real. Adrienne, sin dejar de cantar, levantó ligeramente la cabeza y me miró. Mierda. Mierda. Me había escuchado. Levantó un brazo hacia los tambores y después trazó un rápido ademán hacia mí: en el momento en que los tambores tocaron, lo hicieron con un especial estallido que hizo retumbar el estadio entero. El suelo detrás de mí se derrumbó, haciendo que me tambaleara. Tan sólo me pude permitir un instante para mirar atrás antes de acelerar el paso; suficiente para ver, con una horrible sensación de pánico y vértigo asediándome el estómago, cómo el palco desplomado caía sobre la platea y aplastaba a algunos de los espectadores. Ni siquiera así los demás reaccionaron.

Las trompetas y trombones, fieles a la melodía, alcanzaron de nuevo al público. Me estremecí de horror al verlos en pie, fuera de sí, recitando el himno de Inglaterra como un coro.

∞ ⸸ ∞

—¿Por qué…? —masculló Angelo antes de empezar a toser sangre, manchando el blanco inmaculado de sus ropas y de las plumas arrancadas que lo rodeaban en el suelo— Es el mejor trato que… te ofrecerán en toda tu existencia. Lo… sabes bien —su voz se quebró y salió apenas en un murmullo. Tomó una bocanada de aire y me miró con unos ojos extrañamente lúcidos y transparentes. Le sonreí y, con dulzura, retiré un mechón de cabello platinado de su frente.

—Eso debería decidirlo yo, ¿no crees? —dije con suavidad. Mi admiración hacia ese ser había empezado a volverse genuina. Había aguantado el dolor durante un buen rato, esforzándose por no gritar, manteniendo su mirada serena siempre que le era posible, y ni siquiera había puesto mucho ímpetu en luchar. Sin duda entendía que no tenía posibilidades contra mí, pero no era ese el motivo por el que evitaba la lucha (yo sabía bien que los ángeles nunca eran cobardes, y gratamente se lanzaban al suicido si su causa así lo demandaba), sino sus principios. Despreciaba la violencia. No quería infligir dolor. La prueba de ello era que hubiese elegido precisamente ese método para "exterminar" a los humanos que sembraban oscuridad en el mundo. Entre todos los posibles, aquél era el más complicado para él, pero el más apacible para los condenados. Un comportamiento muy propio de los ángeles, incluso de aquellos considerados proscritos. Siempre tan diligentes, siempre tan nobles. Y aun así, en toda su buena intención, su sentido de la justicia podía llegar a torcerles.

—¿Qué te ha… ofrecido él…? —masculló.

—El alma. ¿Qué más podría interesarme? —Lentamente retiré la mano de su cabello. Me quedé allí, acuclillado frente a él, bajo un profundo escrutinio. No me creía.

Nos mantuvimos la mirada durante unos largos segundos. Débilmente, levantó una mano delicada y blanquecina y la tendió hacia mí. —¿Me permites?

Lo estudié durante un momento; después asentí. Quería ver mis recuerdos. Supuse que era lo mínimo que podía concederle después de haberlo maltratado sin muchos escrúpulos. Puso la mano sobre mi mejilla y cerró los ojos. Lo observé, rememorando varios momentos significativos que el joven amo y yo habíamos vivido. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que nos conocimos. Había tenido ocasión de ver todas y cada una de sus facetas, de conocerlo mejor de lo que habría podido conocerlo un padre, un hermano o un amante. Tal vez fuese aquel el origen de los deseos que trascendían al contrato. Tal vez ni siquiera los seres infernales éramos inmunes al afecto que crece de la familiaridad.

Los ojos cerrados del ángel comenzaron a derramar lágrimas que se mezclaron con la sangre de sus labios. Sus facciones esbozaron un tinte de tristeza a medida que exploraba recuerdos remotos. Aquello no me tomaba por sorpresa, pero no dejaba de ser chocante. Un ser que apenas lloraba por sí mismo, pero que en cambio podía llorar el dolor de otro ser. ¿Era por el joven amo? ¿Era por mí? ¿O por ambos?

La puerta se abrió con un estruendo. Ambos nos volteamos para ver a la última persona que deseaba encontrarme allí. Huelga decir, allí y en cualquier parte. El shinigami pelirrojo blandió su motosierra con una sonrisa excesivamente ostentosa.

—¡SEBBY! ¡Volvemos a encontrarnos!

—Grell —dije secamente.

Iba a abalanzarse hacia mí, pero se congeló cuando reparó en la estampa trágica y bella que ofrecía Angelo, con sus alas ancladas en la pared y su figura blanca manchada de sangre. El ángel retiró la mano de mi mejilla, estudiando al intruso. Los ojos de Grell comenzaron a resplandecer y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—¡E-estás con… un ángel!

Lo ignoré deliberadamente y volví a centrar mi atención en Angelo. Su pecho se sacudió con una pequeña convulsión y su respiración se volvió más lenta y profunda, seguramente debido al proceso de regeneración. Pasé el pulgar por su pómulo para secarle las lágrimas. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz había recobrado algo de brillo y claridad.

—Le tienes afecto… —musitó, esbozando una leve sonrisa. Sabía a quién se refería. Por un segundo cerró los ojos con pesar—. No es más que un niño. Si le salvas la vida, que sea para honrarla.

Lo miré durante un largo silencio, sin negar ni asentir. La voz estridente de Grell interrumpió de nuevo para quejarse.

—¡No me ignoréis! ¿Qué está pasando?

Me puse en pie y me arreglé el cuello del frac. Me acerqué a la puerta, deteniéndome junto a Grell mientras me colocaba un nuevo par de guantes. Acerqué mis labios a su oreja, a una distancia suficiente para que mi aliento le cosquilleara sin tener que tocarlo directamente. Sonreí con picardía y susurré:

—Se me ha ido un poco la mano con él. ¿Por qué no le haces compañía mientras me ausento? Ya sabes: ayudar a un ángel _siempre_ tiene recompensa.

No tuve tiempo de quedarme a escuchar su gritito histérico de euforia, ni de ver cómo se arrojaba hacia al ángel dispuesto a brindarle su atención. El sello de mi mano comenzó a quemar, y todo mi cuerpo se vio invadido por una urgencia que tiraba de mí con más fuerza que la gravedad. Mi amo me estaba llamando.

∞ † ∞

—¿¡Qué estáis haciendo!? ¡Salid de aquí! —grité. Tan solo la reina dio señales de escucharme. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza para sonreírme. Su sonrisa era pacífica, lúcida, como si fuese plenamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo y se hubiese resignado a ello hacía mucho tiempo.

Los tambores volvieron a sonar y otra parte del suelo se derrumbó detrás de mí para caer en la platea. Ronald Knox, el compañero de Grell, irrumpió en la escena para situarse al lado de la reina. Tranquilamente apoyado en un asiento, recitó varios nombres a medida que los tachaba de la lista:

—… Steven Greenway y… Jennifer Whiles… 26 de febrero, 20:56. Causa de muerte: aplastamiento —dijo. Luego silbó con asombro, contemplando a Adrienne—. Otra vez este fenómeno… La lían buena cada vez que se mueven entre mortales, pero hoy se está superando —después miró alrededor, impaciente—. ¿Dónde se ha metido Grell?

La reina siguió mirándome sin inmutarse por la presencia de Knox. Apreté los dientes y maldije por lo bajo.

—¡Majestad! ¡Tápese los oídos y huya! ¡Deprisa! —le grité. Pensé en nuestros respectivos mayordomos, sintiendo un nudo de ira. Les iba a caer un castigo muy crudo por las actividades que los mantenían entretenidos mientras sus amos estaban en peligro mortal. Los tambores volvieron a sonar y el suelo cedió, esta vez para alcanzarme y casi precipitarme al vacío. Me destapé los oídos a tiempo para aferrarme al borde de la brecha del suelo descompuesto y salvarme de la caída. Era tortuoso aguantar mi propio peso mientras el sonido de Adrienne me emponzoñaba todo el cuerpo, con mayor fuerza ahora que mis oídos no tenían filtro. Recibía una punzada de dolor tras otra, temiendo perder la conciencia. El esfuerzo provocó que la frente y las manos se me empapasen de sudor.

Entreabrí los ojos y vi a la reina poniéndose en pie para acercarse al borde del palco. Lentamente se dobló por encima de él como si pretendiera dejarse caer al vacío. Escuché el crujido de varios instrumentos de madera y de metal. Algunos de los músicos de la orquesta se habían desplomado sobre sus atriles o sus tambores, y sus registros cinemáticos empezaban a serpentear fuera de sus cuerpos. Knox se subió al borde del palco, alzó su guadaña y murmuró algo como "hora de trabajar", para después saltar hacia el público. Sólo unos pocos de los músicos seguían tocando sus instrumentos como autómatas mecanizados, ajenos al desastre; interpretaban, sin saberlo, el himno nacional de una forma que degeneraba por momentos, desafinada y arrítmica hasta lo siniestro. Digna de una masacre frente a la reina.

Adrienne, sin embargo, seguía cantando. Se había vuelto hacia la reina Victoria con una delicada sonrisa, y ahora su canto iba inequívocamente dedicado a ella en todo su esplendor y beldad:

 _God save our gracious Queen_

(Dios salve a nuestra piadosa Reina)

 _Long live our noble Queen_

(Larga vida a nuestra noble Reina)

 _God save the Queen!_

(¡Dios salve a la Reina!)

Su voz me perforó los tímpanos como agujas ardientes. Empecé a verlo todo blanco de forma intermitente. Sabía que de un momento a otro iba a perder las fuerzas y mis manos resbalarían. Adrienne se acercaba a Su Majestad, mientras ella permanecía estática, serena, tan derecha y digna como si estuviese esperando el impacto de una bala en medio del corazón. Me quité el parche del ojo derecho; si Sebastian no acudía por buen gusto, iba a acudir por obediencia al contrato. Sentí la luz fría del tetragrámaton encendiéndose en mi iris.

—¡Sebastian! ¡Salva a la Reina!

Mis dedos cedieron, pero apenas sentí la gravedad tirando de mí. La última imagen clara que vi fue la figura de Adrienne desplegando un par de alas que comenzaban a ennegrecerse desde la raíz, elevándose para arrojarse hacia la reina. Justo antes de alcanzarla, un cuchillo atravesó su garganta desde atrás, pero eso sólo la entretuvo un momento. Abrí la boca para gritar, pero mi voz se atoró en algún rincón de mi cuerpo. Vi a Sebastian extendiendo su mano hacia mí, con el pánico pintado en sus facciones. Entonces mi visión se apagó; mis oídos al fin se ensordecieron y el sonido tortuoso cesó. Antes de que todo lo demás se desvaneciera, sentí el inconfundible calor de los brazos de Sebastian envolviéndome estrechamente contra su cuerpo.

* * *

 **nadeshiko80** : Bienvenida y muchísimas gracias por pasarte a comentar ^^ Qué bien que te guste la forma en que está escrita la historia. Intento cuidar la narración, pero no siempre me sale tan fluida como quisiera, así que es una alegría que alguien le haga aprecio. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te parezca interesante y poder verte de nuevo por aquí.

 **N. de la A:** Se me da fatal escribir escenas de acción, pero son necesarias para el desarrollo de la trama. Espero que no se os estén haciendo pesadas; sé que tenéis ganas de ver más de Sebastian y Ciel (yo también, creedme). Intentaré colar alguna escena íntima para el próximo capítulo, aunque sea fan-service descarado.

¡Muchos abrazos y hasta pronto, queridos y queridas!


	7. VII

¡Hola, gente!

Como compensación por la demora extra, aquí van 12 paginazas de capítulo (el doble que los primeros) y el fan-service prometido (que en realidad al final no es fan-service sino parte de la trama en toda regla).

Una vez más, muchísimas gracias a todos y todas por vuestro aprecio y vuestro tiempo. Digo de corazón que compensáis por un millón el esfuerzo de pensar y narrar esta historia y dais mucha vida a mi -a veces debilitada- vena de escritora.

En el capítulo anterior dejasteis unos comentarios deliciosos; entre ellos, los de **Any** , una nueva cara por aquí. Le dedico este capítulo para darle la bienvenida y agradecerle todas esas preciosas líneas que ha dejado en mis dos historias.

Disfruten su escena hot y dejen sus propinas, señoras/es, jajaja.

* * *

 **VII**

Colgando laxo en mis brazos, inconsciente y con las facciones inquietas, el joven amo parecía un pájaro de alas rotas asustado de abrir los ojos al mundo. Apenas un par de segundos más y su frágil figura se habría partido contra el frío suelo de mármol. Lo apreté contra mí con recelo, tal vez debido a algún instinto forjado a fuerza de amagos de suicidio por temeridad. Una vez más el conde había estado al borde de irse donde yo no podía seguirle; una vez más me hacía experimentar ese pánico desconcertante -y sin embargo no del todo sorpresivo- de atisbar una existencia vaciada de su centro. Apreté la mandíbula, jurándome que no importaba cuánta sangre se derramase a sus pies, o si esta era pura o corrupta, joven o vieja; hasta que el contrato terminase, ni una gota de la sangre de mi amo iba a mezclarse con el desastre que parecía seguir todos sus pasos.

Ronald Knox alzó su guadaña contra Ashworth:

—Siento interrumpir, pero no hay más personas en la lista. Tu tarea termina aquí.

El rostro del ángel se contrajo con resentimiento. Ignorando la orden del shinigami, Adrienne se abalanzó una vez más contra la reina. Suspiré: aunque mi amo estuviera inconsciente, las órdenes de protegerla seguían en pie. Me interpuse para detener su ataque, escuchando a Knox murmurar: "¿pero cuándo la va a diñar esa mujer? A lo mejor deberías dejarla…".

—¡Demonio traidor! —me insultó Adrienne, mientras yo la esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo. Pese a ser temible en la manipulación a distancia, el cuerpo a cuerpo obviamente no era el fuerte del ángel. La ira podía otorgar fuerza extra, pero también una falta de control sobre ella que la volvía más bien inútil contra cualquier luchador con un mínimo de movilidad.

—Me temo que se ha equivocado de enemigo, señorita Ashworth—sonreí, esquivando más golpes y asegurándome de proteger bien el cuerpo de mi amo—. Hace siglos que la guerra con los ángeles ha terminado, y no tengo intención de librar una pelea gratuita.

Adrienne se detuvo, respiró hondo y se aferró a su vestido con las uñas. Batió sus alas y varias plumas cayeron como hojas podridas. Despacio, levantó la vista y la fijó en algún punto detrás de mí. Miraba a Angelo, que caminaba hacia nosotros, todavía herido y apoyándose en Grell.

—Adrienne —murmuró— Para. Mira alrededor.

A las espaldas del ángel, las personas que había hechizado comenzaban a despertar de su trance, y pronto se escucharon los primeros gritos de pánico, los jadeos y los llantos, seguidos de los pasos frenéticos alejándose del recinto. Algunos de los humanos que se habían librado de la hipnosis huían con pavor, apartando o pisando sin ningún escrúpulo los cuerpos de sus conocidos, enajenados o muertos. Todos observamos la escena con diferentes grados de malestar y fascinación. Angelo era el único que expresaba dolor.

Me retiré unos pasos para guardarnos de ataques desprevenidos. Acaricié el rostro dormido de mi amo y lo miré largamente; después devolví la atención a la exhibición de esos humanos que literalmente pisaban a sus allegados sin dedicarles una sola mirada para salvar sus propias vidas. La única excepción era una chica que sollozaba sobre las rodillas del cadáver de un hombre algo mayor, tal vez un hermano o un amante, negándose a dejarle. Helo ahí: un corazón valiente, o quizá demasiado destruido para sentir miedo. Pero ¿uno entre cuántos?

Acomodé el cuerpo del amo en mis brazos para que su cabeza quedase apoyada en mi hombro. Incliné el rostro hacia él, contemplando la escena a una distancia prudente.

—¿No parece que exhibir un interior oscuro es mucho menos arrogante que desplegar unas alas blancas? —susurré para mi amo dormido—. Parece que los humanos no tratan la bondad como una verdadera aspiración, sino como una estampa sagrada colgada en lo alto… y que a veces imitan en meras inspiraciones pasajeras. Su egoísmo apático, en cambio, nace en ellos sin esfuerzo alguno, y con eso se conforman a la larga. Angelo está en lo cierto —repasé las facciones finas de mi amo con la yema del pulgar—. Pero eso es parte de su belleza: las lágrimas limpian sus corazones, las manos juntas sobre sus pechos alivian su conciencia… Y así buscan con afán cualquier cosa que les dé permiso para salvarse de ellos mismos. Pero incluso así la ceguera les consume; y en este mundo no hay prácticamente nada que no les ciegue —contemplé sus ojos cerrados, sellados con abundantes pestañas— ¿No está de acuerdo?

Angelo sacudió la cabeza con aflicción, compadeciendo a la muchacha que lloraba entre los cadáveres.

—Esto no es la mitad de lo que se merecen… —contestó Adrienne, y varias plumas más se desprendieron ennegrecidas— ¡No flaquees ahora! Si no hacemos nada, ¡están _todos_ condenados! En pocos años desatarán una guerra a escala mundial, y será mucho peor que esto.

—"Sebastian" —Angelo levantó la vista hacia mí— no va a ayudarnos. Sin su parte del trato nuestro trabajo es inabarcable. Pero tal vez sea mejor así.

Adrienne me dirigió una mirada resentida y después se dirigió a Angelo.

—No son ellos los que sufren enfermando, trabajando, viviendo sin electricidad ni agua limpia ni libertad, ni serán ellos quienes paguen las consecuencias de su propia guerra. ¿Prefieres tener las manos limpias dando la espalda a ese hecho? ¡No actúes con cobardía ahora! ¡Tú mismo seguiste la rebelión!

Angelo la escrutó sin mediar palabra, con el dolor pintado en sus ojos entornados y su ceño fruncido. La voz de Grell anunció a sus espaldas:

—Helen Evans… Muerte por aplastamiento: 21:07 —dijo, escribiendo esas palabras en un pergamino. Con una mueca de extrañeza, consultó la lista de muertes— No está su nombre en la lista de hoy. Debe de haber un error.

Helen Evans era la chica que lloraba junto a su fallecido. Los palcos maltrechos habían empezado a agrietarse y se derrumbaron sobre ella. Ante la mirada atónita de los dioses de la muerte y de la propia Adrienne, Angelo voló hacia ella antes de que su alma la abandonase por completo; se arrodilló junto a su cuerpo, hasta entonces fuerte y vital. "Lo siento", le susurró, besándole los labios. Momentos después, el ángel se encontraba tumbado e inerte junto a ella, y la chica volvía a oler a vida. A vida semihumana.

Grell se llevó las manos a la cabeza y Knox arqueó las cejas con curiosidad.

—¡EH! —exclamó el pelirrojo— ¡No puedes regalarle tu alma a una humana! ¡Va contra las reglas!

Observé a la mujer, perplejo. No era inaudito que un ángel ocupara un cuerpo humano, o bien para salvar a esa misma persona o bien para usarla como medio para salvar a otras, pero había sucedido en muy contadas ocasiones en la historia y, personalmente, nunca había presenciado una de ellas.

—Un problema menos —me dije, consultando el reloj de bolsillo de plata. Cuando Adrienne corrió hacia su compañero no me esperé a ver su emotivo momento de duelo. Recogí a la reina Victoria y la cargué sobre mi otro hombro. —Hora de volver a casa, joven amo. Se nos ha hecho tarde para la cena.

∞ ⸸ ∞

Después de dejar a la reina a cargo de sus dos mayordomos más antiguos, los dobles Charles, nos conduje de vuelta a la mansión Phantomhive. Mi amo todavía no había despertado y una tensión molesta empezó a treparme las entrañas. Lo acosté en su camastro sin encender ninguna vela y abrí las ventanas para airear la habitación. Lo abrigué con dos sábanas extra y le toqué la frente. Cuando comprendí que medirle la temperatura, invitarle a despertarse o prestarle cualquier otra atención no serviría de nada, me dejé caer en el borde de la cama, digiriendo en silencio mi impotencia. Aceptarla no debía suponerme un problema; las ansias de control eran una frágil necesidad más propia de los humanos inmaduros que de un ser milenario con años de sobras para haberla trascendido. No, no era ego. Lo que se me atoraba en el estómago era miedo, simple y llano miedo por lo que pudiese ocurrirle a ese delicado ser cuya presencia o ausencia pendían de un aliento.

Lo contemplé por un largo rato. Hasta que volví a mover un músculo pasaron minutos, horas; la luna, ahora más alta, ofrecía un abrazo de luz en torno a la silueta de la cama y la mesilla de noche. Con la lentitud de un predador moviéndose entre la maleza, tomé el ejemplar de Carmilla que había dejado allí mismo y lo abrí por la página de la última vez.

Un párrafo concreto captó mi atención y lo leí en un susurro distraído.

" _Debes venir conmigo, y amarme hasta la muerte u odiarme, pero seguir conmigo, y odiarme a través de la muerte y después de ella. No existe la palabra indiferencia en mi apática naturaleza."_

Hacía apenas unos años había susurrado al oído del escritor legítimo del libro aquel diálogo, inspirado por emotividades aprendidas de los humanos y después extrapoladas a un espectro sobrehumano. Después el escritor se había ocupado de moldearlas mediante una imaginación desinhibida y no necesariamente cuerda. Ese día, aquellas palabras no tenían ninguna relación conmigo, ningún origen íntimo; ahora resonaban con un eco extraño en el que comenzaba a intuir un reconocimiento lejano.

Miré una última vez a mi contratista, yaciente y pacífico como la sombra de un ángel. Devolví el libro a la mesilla y salí de la habitación.

∞ † ∞

» Cuando la puerta se cerró con un chasquido sordo, Ciel jadeó y abrió los ojos de par en par. Sus dos grandes iris como cielos abiertos se clavaron en el techo, incapaces de penetrar la oscuridad del espacio y de su mente. Las palabras recitadas con una solitaria voz de terciopelo bailaban y retumbaban como tambores arrítmicos en sus oídos. Sin que osara moverse, por las mejillas del conde comenzaron a correr lágrimas profusas.

∞ ⸸ ∞

Después de recorrer todos los rincones de la mansión para asegurarme de que los sirvientes no habían hecho algún estrago, me dispuse a hacer los preparativos rutinarios para la mañana siguiente. Poco antes de terminar la masa para el desayuno, ya cerca del alba, noté que la energía del joven amo delataba un cambio en el estado de su alma. Mientras antes estaba inconsciente y perdido en algún lugar indefinido, ahora tan sólo parecía disfrutar de un sueño profundo.

Exhalé el aire despacio en un intento de aliviar el nudo en mi pecho y subí a su habitación. Todas las víctimas que Adrienne había atacado en Londres habían perdido la memoria. ¿Qué sucedería con mi pequeño señor? Tal vez, al despertar, habría olvidado quién es. Tal vez olvidaría nuestra alianza. De ser así, ¿debería devorarlo sin más?

Me senté a su lado y noté el olor salado de las lágrimas. No era la primera vez que le veía llorar en sueños. Al pasar una mano por su flequillo, sus pestañas temblaron levemente con el roce del cabello; y despacio, tras parpadear un par de veces, abrió los ojos y me miró como miraría a una serpiente que se yergue amenazante. Se incorporó sobresaltado y temí que mi hipótesis fuese cierta. Ya habíamos vivido un episodio parecido en el castillo de Sieglinde: si no recordaba nada, entonces…

Retrocedió hasta el otro extremo de la cama.

—No te acerques. Vete.

Sus hombros frágiles comenzaron a temblar. Pese a su orden, no me moví. No tenía intención de marcharme sin saber qué síntomas le había causado el ataque.

Se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas a mí y se cubrió con la sábana hasta la nariz.

Me acerqué muy despacio y, con tanta delicadeza como si separase el pétalo de una rosa, comencé a retirar la sábana de su rostro.

—¿Recuerda quién es?

Se revolvió un poco y guardó silencio. La energía que emanaba su cuerpo fue haciéndose más densa y más tentadora. Antes de darme cuenta, mis colmillos asomaban entre mis comisuras y en mis ojos refulgía el rojo escarlata que delataba mi naturaleza. Y a la vez, mientras el hambre voraz por su alma recorría mi cuerpo en graves oleadas, sentía mi pecho contraerse dolorosamente, como si mi corazón fuese una garra que luchaba por retenerme. La contrariedad era insufrible, más pesada y concreta que nunca, más ineludible cada vez que vislumbraba la realidad del desenlace de nuestro vínculo.

—Aunque me mates —dijo— no voy a odiarte.

Me quedé estático, sabiendo que su comentario encerraba otra interpretación mucho menos bondadosa.

—No voy a darte ese placer —continuó—. Cuando desaparezca te olvidaré, igual que te ha olvidado el resto del mundo. No quedará nadie que sepa que tú compusiste esa pieza de violín, o que ideaste ese libro, o que evitaste el aplastamiento de este país. No tendré el menor sentimiento hacia ti, porque ni tú ni yo existiremos.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Incluso los humanos más descreídos y agudos en ingenio se expresaban a veces con ingenuidad. ¿Pensaría mi joven amo a esas alturas que no entendía el verdadero origen de esas palabras? ¿Pensaría que no me daría cuenta del miedo que había detrás? ¿De la renuncia a la libertad de sentir con la que se protegía de mí y de su pasado?

—Me sorprende que pretenda hacerme cambiar de idea con ese pobre intento de chantaje. No es nada propio de usted —respondí con ligereza.

Se equivocaba en una cosa. Pese a que dejar huellas o no me era indiferente, la realidad era que otros se encargaban de transmitir información sobre mí a través de un secretismo hermético, gracias al que ciertos humanos y humanas intuían las formas de mi existencia. Habían intentado invocarme en un buen número de ocasiones durante el tiempo de mi presente contrato, y en algunas incluso habían logrado establecer una conexión bastante clara que en cualquier caso yo siempre desechaba. Algunos orquestaban la invocación con rituales fastuosos, otros también con sacrificios. En general no se les ocurría pensar que recibir las mismas ofrendas durante milenios había empezado a resultarme un poco insulso.

—No pretendo hacerte cambiar de idea —dijo. Su voz era apenas audible.

—¿Hmm…? —entrecerré los ojos con escepticismo— Entonces, debo suponer que es su orgullo el que habla.

Tras un silencio breve, mi pequeño amo se dio la vuelta en la cama y me miró con ojos curiosos, llenos de una intensidad feroz.

—¿Vas a matarme?

No respondí. El silencio era preferible a una media verdad.

—Nuestro contrato tiene tres cláusulas. ¿Recuerda el motivo de nuestro vínculo?

De nuevo, el conde prolongó su silencio.

—Joven amo —dije despacio, suavizando mi tono— ¿Recuerda la estúpida venganza que lleva años persiguiendo?

No puedo decir que no la vi venir; pero, como sirviente, no me era pertinente esquivar una bofetada de mi amo. Sí puedo afirmar en cambio que el motivo del golpe se me escapaba. Apenas noté un leve escozor en la mejilla que se desvaneció en un parpadeo.

—Deja de insultarme. Sé perfectamente quién soy —increpó.

Incliné la cabeza para disculparme. En cierto modo, era una lástima. Podía tener algo mucho más grande y admirable, algo nunca antes visto, pero en lugar de eso se aferraba a un venenoso deseo de venganza. Jamás había querido empezar de cero.

¿Quién era yo para cuestionárselo?

—Discúlpeme por haberle ofendido.

Me miró con una mezcla de dolor e ira y apretó la mandíbula como si contuviera las palabras o las lágrimas. Después volvió a darme la espalda, protegiéndose con las sábanas.

—Eres un mentiroso.

—¿A qué se debe esa acusación? —pregunté con sincera extrañeza.

Me miró por encima de su hombro. El sello de su ojo derecho brilló en la penumbra.

—Piensas traicionarme. Me he convertido en un estorbo, ¿no es así?

Cerré los ojos por un momento. Inocente criatura.

—Sea lo que sea que le ha llevado a esa impresión, le aseguro que ha malinterpretado mis intenciones. Usted ha sido un estorbo desde el comienzo y eso jamás ha hecho flaquear mi lealtad —repuse.

El chico volvía a darme la espalda, pero supe que estaba arrugando la frente.

—Tú también eres un demonio de lo más irritante. Odio esa cortesía hipócrita tuya.

Reí entre dientes, recordando que me dijo algo parecido cuando nos conocimos. Empezamos a detestarnos mutuamente apenas unos cinco minutos después, incluso antes de cerrar el contrato. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, con el tiempo, aquella mezcla de repulsión y fascinación inicial se había conciliado para dejar lugar a una completa aceptación de quiénes éramos. Mi amo tenía razón en algo: si devoraba su alma, no quedaría nadie que me conociera. Nadie que me reclamara a su lado con tanta altivez, confiado de que en todo momento tenía los trece sentidos puestos en él. Para entonces, yo mismo dudaba: ¿cuál era el verdadero valor del pago?

El conde se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se encogió sobre sus rodillas.

—Es todo confuso —masculló contra la almohada— No distingo los recuerdos de mi imaginación. ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no estás mintiendo ahora?

—Lamentablemente, no puede —dije, inclinando la cabeza con pesar— La confianza se construye a ciegas, o no es confianza.

—Nunca había tenido que dejarme en tus manos a ciegas —apuntó con más cansancio que frialdad. «¿Está seguro?». Se encogió todavía más y se abrazó a la almohada. El eco de las agujas del reloj se atenazó al silencio, robándolo una y otra vez, hasta que un murmullo ausente del amo lo recuperó:

—Os escuché a ese mayordomo y a ti. Anoche estabais los dos aquí, en el baño. Lo bañaste y le… —apretó la mandíbula—… Le acariciabas con tus manos desnudas, y él gemía y decía tu nombre —dijo esas últimas palabras arrastradas, como si le quemaran en la boca—. ¿Por qué lo recuerdo? Yo no estaba allí. ¿Cómo puedo recordar tan claramente algo que no he visto?

Fruncí el ceño con asombro. Y de inmediato até cabos.

—Y… cómo es posible que… ¿cómo es posible que… la reina… me hiciera caer del palco —las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta en el momento en que se giró para mirarme— y después tú la salvaras?

Me atravesó con ojos inquebrantables: ojos que, pese a la confusión, se negaban a aferrarse a una mentira biensonante.

Ninguna palabra meliflua que pudiese decir le habría aportado claridad por muy cierta que fuese, de modo que me callé. Mi desconcierto fue dejando paso al malestar, pero decidí no adentrarme en sus causas. Tal vez porque en el fondo ya las conocía; tal vez porque sabía que aceptarlas no favorecería a cualesquiera medidas que debiera tomar respecto al amo.

Con una lentitud mecánica, como un muñeco roto, se incorporó y se sentó en el lado opuesto de la cama. Comenzó a desbotonarse el camisón y la fina tela blanca fue deslizándose por sus hombros. Contemplé la curva elegante de su nuca; la piel lechosa que no conocía la luz del sol; el tono de la musculatura que, aunque todavía delgada, se había ido definiendo con los años. Y por primera vez fui plenamente consciente de la rapidez con la que crecían y envejecían los humanos. De su efimeridad irreparable. Y sentí un vacío en el estómago tan hondo como si mi contratista realmente me hubiese olvidado por completo. Me quedé allí, inmóvil, sabiendo que no debía acercarme; reconstruyendo con placer agridulce una soledad olvidada muchos siglos atrás.

—Tráeme la ropa —ordenó. Me puse en pie e incliné la cabeza antes de dirigirme al armario y elegir un conjunto azul oscuro. Me arrodillé frente al amo para vestirle, pero antes de que llegase a tocarle presionó un pie contra mi pecho y me apartó. —No —dijo con sequedad— Me vestiré yo solo. No quiero que me toques por ahora.

Asentí y le observé en silencio. Empezó a colocarse las prendas con lentitud, como si le costara moverse. En algún momento levantó la mirada hacia mí y de inmediato la apartó, azorado. Su expresión seguía guardando una especie de resentimiento vencido.

—Deja de mirarme así. ¿Qué es tan interesante? —dijo, de repente muy concentrado en la cinta de su calcetín.

—Nada en particular. Pero se lo está atando mal —señalé. Se sonrojó con violencia y frunció el ceño.

—Vete de una vez.

Hice una reverencia y, sin añadir más, me di media vuelta y abandoné la recámara. Bajé la escalinata y me encerré en mi habitación. Apoyado contra la puerta, con la vista clavada en las formas danzarinas de la oscuridad, arrugué la ropa de mi pecho en un puño, asimilando el peso de un corazón contranatural.

∞ ⸸ ∞

En la semana que transcurrió, el joven amo no me llamó ni una sola vez a su habitación o a su despacho. Evitaba por todos los medios quedarse a solas conmigo. Empecé a sospechar que, tal vez, en un sentido u otro, me tenía miedo. Empecé a temer que la acusación de querer traicionarle hubiese comenzado a enraizar en él seriamente. Si sus recuerdos y su imaginación estaban mezclados, si aún no había logrado ninguna claridad en su mente, tal vez era una mala idea dejar que las semillas de los pensamientos equivocados germinaran a sus anchas. Además, por razones logísticas en la gestión de la empresa y de la misma mansión, la situación comenzaba a ser inviable.

El joven amo había tomado la costumbre de dar paseos solitarios por los jardines, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, observando al detalle cada tipo de planta y cada objeto que se cruzaba como si les hiciera preguntas. Cuando el tiempo le obligaba a permanecer dentro, se encerraba en su despacho y cumplía con más diligencia que nunca sus deberes de cabeza de la compañía Funtom y sus horas de estudio.

Aquella tarde diluviaba. Era domingo. No esperábamos visitas ni quedaban labores por hacer, y para entonces había empezado a hartarme de estudiar desde lejos la condición del amo sin apreciar ningún cambio favorable. Su ánimo todavía fluctuaba entre la concentración y la melancolía.

Así que me dirigí a la biblioteca. Encendí un fuego en la chimenea y me puse a ordenar los libros impecablemente desempolvados y conservados. Alrededor no se escuchaba nada más que los crujidos de la madera ardiendo y el suave rumor de las flamas sobre un fondo de lluvia violenta. Abrí un ejemplar viejo de _El Príncipe_ de Macchiavello y pasé las páginas con rapidez, deleitándome con el sonido de las hojas frotándose y el olor que emanaban en su rápida moción. Las experiencias sensoriales de la vida física eran extraordinarias. Sospechaba que los humanos, la mayoría desconocedoras de otra forma de vida más que la palpable, rara vez apreciaban ese placer en toda su hondura. Pero los felinos sí lo hacían. Y a veces lo detestaban.

Mi bella amiga de pelaje plateado, empapada por la lluvia, comenzó a rascar el cristal de la ventana desde fuera y a maullar con exigencia y apuro. Dejé el libro en su sitio y me apresuré a abrir el ventanal para acoger al animal en brazos.

—Señorita Dorothy —la saludé, a lo que ella respondió con un agudo sonidito gutural de agradecimiento—. Tanto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Dónde has estado?

Mientras le rascaba las orejas, escuché unos pasos sigilosos entrando en la biblioteca y avanzando en mi dirección a través de los pasillos de estanterías. Fingí no darme cuenta y me senté en el suelo con la gata en mi regazo. Al rascarle el cuello comenzó a ronronear. Al hacerle cosquillas en el vientre se animó y comenzó a mordisquearme los dedos mientras me daba suaves y rápidas patadas en la mano.

—No deberías estar aquí, milady. El amo se enfadaría —sonreí y me llevé un dedo a los labios en un gesto de silencio—. Tendremos que guardar el secreto.

Sin dejar de removerse en mi regazo, la gata emitió un medio maullido que bien podría haber sido una queja.

No podía verlo, pero sentía fuerte y clara la presencia del joven amo vigilándonos a escondidas. Estaba inmóvil detrás de una estantería a mi derecha, prácticamente aguantando la respiración. Tras apenas un minuto, volvió sobre sus pasos con apremio, dispuesto a salir antes de que le viera. Una pena que ya lo hubiese hecho.

Me despedí de la gata y me puse en pie. Lo alcancé a un metro de la puerta, después de que diese un respingo al percibir la ráfaga de energía de mi movimiento. Como un gatito enervado, se apresuró a girar el pomo para abrir la puerta, pero me apoyé en ella con ambas manos para impedírselo. El amo quedó atrapado entre la madera de ébano y mi cuerpo, de espaldas a mí, con los hombros tensos y los nudillos blancos apretando el pomo.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo fríamente, sin moverse.

—¿Por qué me evita?

—No tengo que darte explicaciones —respondió. Si no hubiese podido escuchar el bombeo acelerado de su corazón, habría pensado que no se había inmutado en lo más mínimo.

—Debo discrepar. En tanto que soy el mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive, su salud física y mental me concierne; y obviamente le sucede algo que no puedo seguir ignorando aunque usted mismo me lo pida.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Y no es una petición, es una orden: quiero que me dejes en paz.

Sentí emerger en mi estómago un calor airado. Así de irrazonable podía ser ese mocoso.

—No. Hasta aquí ha llegado mi paciencia —respondí con dureza. Me encorvé hacia él hasta recostar la frente en su hombro, a lo que él reaccionó con un tenue escalofrío. Sin embargo, no intentó apartarse— Por favor, inténtelo. Tiene que haber algo dentro de usted que le ayude a distinguir los recuerdos verdaderos.

Sentí el calor de su piel aumentando.

—Lo intento, créeme. Pero no sirve de nada —dijo con angustia. Algo vacilante, tomó mi mano derecha y la despegó de la puerta. Para mi sorpresa, me quitó el guante. Después sostuvo mi mano y observó al detalle mis uñas negras y el sello en el dorso. Me pareció percibir alivio en su leve exhalación—. He empezado a dudar incluso de tu identidad y de la existencia de nuestro contrato. Cada vez que una parte de mi mente quiere señalarme algo evidente, otra fuerza opuesta ejerce una tensión insoportable… y de un modo u otro acaba por destrozar cada uno de sus fundamentos.

Apreté su mano en la mía y la llevé a su vientre. Cerré los ojos y, poco consciente de lo que hacía, acaricié su cuello con la nariz y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

—Fue muy valiente. Todas las otras víctimas de Adrienne perdieron completamente la memoria, pero usted se resistió con una determinación admirable: logró salvar a la reina y salió mucho mejor parado que el resto —dije con franqueza, sin reprimir una leve sonrisa—. Me siento orgulloso de usted.

Vaciló un momento y asintió despacio, como si decidiese claudicar por ahora y aceptar esa explicación como verdad pese a no poseer pruebas.

—No es la primera vez que haces esto —dijo a modo de interrogación—. Esta sensación… —ladeó la cabeza exponiendo el cuello como lo hizo la última vez que me permitió bañarle, la noche antes del desastre en el Royal Albert Hall.

—¿Se refiere a esto? —dije, volviendo a deslizar la nariz por su cuello. Suspiró de forma casi imperceptible y, tentando a la suerte, repetí lo propio con mis labios en su oreja. —De modo que su cuerpo sí lo recuerda —susurré, produciéndole un escalofrío. Después del invariable desgaste de los días pasados, por fin una esperanza dispersaba el humo obtuso de la situación. El cuerpo tenía memoria, mucha más de la que conocía la medicina moderna. Tenía memoria emocional y memoria sensorial, y era una puerta magnífica a las cerraduras de la mente. Sentí ánimo y alivio.

El conde se apoyó con el antebrazo en la puerta, como si temiera perder el soporte de su cuerpo. Tomó mi mano y, desde su vientre, la fue deslizando hacia abajo. Me condujo hasta debajo de su camisa y yo seguí de buen grado la moción que marcaba, recorriendo despacio sus abdominales con los dedos.

—Recuerdo esto. Ya me has tocado antes con las manos desnudas —murmuró.

—Así es. —Besé su cuello cerca de la oreja, como hiciera la otra vez. Él cerró los ojos y echó el cuello atrás, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro y llevando mi mano a su pecho.

Las nubes de tormenta habían asfixiado la débil luz natural. Escuchamos un trueno seguido de un recrudecimiento de las cortinas de lluvia, que ahora caían implacables.

—Agua… Esa vez había agua.

Asentí, abrazándolo con suavidad contra la puerta y acariciándolo piel abajo. El tacto suave y tierno de su carne cargó todo mi cuerpo de un sereno deseo, acaso algo más bien escondido que el suyo.

—Aquella noche, en el baño... estábamos usted y yo. _Sólo_ usted y yo —dije. Y no necesitó creerme; a juzgar por su expresión, él mismo encajó las piezas dispersas y reconstruyó la escena correcta.

Se giró hacia mí recostando la espalda contra la puerta. Asió mi pelo con ambas manos y me miró con ojos contrariados: ardientes de lujuria por un lado, avergonzados por otro. Pero la balanza se inclinó pronto: me rodeó con ambos brazos y me atrajo hacia sí con urgencia, escondiendo la cara ruborizada en mi cuello. Me hizo saber su disposición apretando sus caderas contra las mías, con un frote estudiado pero tímido de nuestros sexos.

Era pronto para insinuar siquiera mis deseos más fervientes hacia él, pero la posibilidad de satisfacerle bajo su propia iniciativa no era un premio en absoluto menor. Tomé sus caderas en mis manos, atendiendo su cuello con un camino de besos y succiones, y al arrodillarme frente a él acaricié sus muslos tersos. Desabroché su cinturón, como ya había hecho cientos de veces con distintos propósitos, y me regocijé en sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios entreabiertos de anticipación. No perdía de vista mis movimientos; según deduje, en parte por fascinación y en parte por desconfianza; y aquella ambigüedad resultaba estimulante.

Sus pantalones y su ropa interior cayeron hasta sus tobillos. Tenía la piel de gallina y su vientre vibraba con una respiración profunda y agitada. Aferré sus muslos y besé su ingle, su vello; bordeé la piel de sus testículos entre los labios y lamí el frenillo. Jugué con su glande en mi lengua. Cuando suspiró mi nombre con ruego, succioné todo su miembro en mi boca y él respondió con un delicioso pasaje de gemidos. Cada vez que mi lengua le envolvía el sexo sus piernas temblaban incontroladas. Temiendo ceder, se encorvó hacia mí para sujetarse en mis hombros y comenzó a mover sus caderas en busca de más. Me hizo pensar entonces que había algo inocente en su impaciencia, y también en esa mezcla de olor a jabón afrutado y a sexo.

Apreté la parte trasera de sus muslos y sus glúteos y seguí el ritmo que él marcaba. Su miembro se hinchaba y goteaba entre mis dientes. Sus jadeos ahogados y la urgencia de sus pequeñas embestidas eran señales inequívocas, y supe que iba a correrse cuando aguantó la respiración y se aferró a mí con todas sus fuerzas, chocando con mi boca con frenesí, como si fuese a matarme si se me ocurría siquiera menguar el paso. Y al parecer no consideró necesario pedirme permiso para correrse dentro. De haber sido otro, habría salido muy mal parado de esa decisión; pero el amo era el amo, y gustosamente tragué aquella sustancia prácticamente insípida para el paladar de un demonio. Se dejó caer contra la puerta, regulando su respiración sin soltar mis hombros. Nos miramos en silencio y me sonrió con una complicidad casi perversa. Yo hice otro tanto.

—Límpiame —ordenó momentos después. No especificó cómo, así que asentí y lamí los restos de semen de su sexo flácido; después saqué un pañuelo de tela limpio de mi bolsillo y lo sequé con cuidado. Le abroché los pantalones y le arreglé el resto de la ropa con la holgura de los viejos hábitos. Antes de dejarme terminar, el joven amo asió mi corbata y me forzó a levantarme. Su mirada revoloteó varias veces de mis ojos a mis labios, como si estuviese calculando si era o no era una buena idea hacer lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza hacer. Cuando su mirada se detuvo al fin en mis labios, sus mejillas se sonrosaron. Esbocé una sonrisita pícara.

—¿De qué duda tanto? —pregunté. Se tomó un momento antes de responder.

—Todavía no tengo garantías de que no intentas traicionarme. Toma esto como una tregua —dijo, circunspecto. Soltó mi corbata, se colocó bien el lazo de su cuello, abrió la puerta y salió de la biblioteca. Lo vi marcharse con la espalda más erguida y los pasos más decididos que había mostrado en la última semana. Sonreí para mis adentros, celebrando con discreción esa pequeña victoria. Un paso era un paso.

A mis espaldas sonó un maullido demandante de atención. Dorothy apareció tras una estantería, frotándose lánguidamente contra ella. Cuando me acuclillé, se apresuró a hacer lo propio en mis tobillos.

—¿Tienes hambre, milady? Vamos a la cocina. —Le acaricié el lomo, riendo entre dientes. Las técnicas de seducción de los felinos eran deliciosamente tiranas.

∞ † ∞

* * *

 **Pluto** : Muchas gracias, hermosa 3 Supongo que peor sería hacerlo a la manera habitual cuando lo importante es lo que transcurre más sutilmente que la acción. Me alegra que te lo hayas gozado.

 **Any:** Vaya colección de adjetivos bonitos que me has regalado. ¡Tú sí que me conmueves!  
Me encanta que Angelo te parezca al menos algo querible, y estoy muy de acuerdo con tu comentario sobre Grell. Lamentablemente, por ser un personaje trans, muchas veces se lo trata como un motivo de humor histriónico. La parte buena es que también aparece como un personaje respetado por su compañero Knox y que se pone serio cuando hace falta, además de tener mucha relevancia en la historia original. A mí, en lo personal, me encanta: es de lo más honesto con sus sentimientos y deseos y le importa medio carajo lo que opinen. Creo que estaría bien empezar a tomarlos en serio. RESPECT, jajaja.

En cuanto a Ciel, coincidimos de nuevo. Todas estamos de acuerdo en que tiene sus ambigüedades, pero eso no quiere decir que los cambios sin fundamento tipo "ahora quiero… ahora no quiero… no me decido sobre mis sentimientos, ay, qué complejo soy" lo hagan realista. Más bien parece una muestra de personaje volátil e inconsistente. Estoy poniendo especial esfuerzo en evitar esto, pero la verdad es que es difícil representar con acierto sus demonios interiores en una narración en primera persona. Hasta las contradicciones de Sebastian son mucho más sencillas en comparación. Ha sido un descanso mental narrar este capítulo desde su perspectiva, jajaja.

Me has hecho reír mucho con la forma de sugerir que externalice más diálogos. Lo has dicho con una humildad y una prudencia digna de los modales de una carta formal austríaca en el decimonónico, como si temieras que me ofenda, jajajaja. Puedes estar tranquila, es muy difícil ofenderme. Es más, tienes toda la razón. Lo he pensado alguna vez al releer los capítulos y sospechar que se hacen densos. Y el hecho de que las partes con diálogos siempre me resulten más ágiles y ligeras de escribir también da una pista sobre la percepción de lxs lectorxs. Así que te doy las gracias por ese consejo, porque has confirmado una de mis dudas y me sirve como una orientación muy valiosa de ahora en adelante.

Respondiendo a tu comentario en Astral Voyage: oh, por dios, los feels. Qué feliz me pone que te lo hayas disfrutado así, tanto el argumento como la narración. Al ser un relato corto, me centré en revisarlo a fondo para cuidar más el estilo y los detalles, cosa que en un long-fic como este se hace bastante más farragoso. De nuevo agradezco (y me río con cariño) por tu propuesta y tu manera prudente de formularla. Sugerías que hiciera una continuación aparte para Astral Voyage, independiente de ella pero con conexiones. Y esa es justo mi intención. Seguramente será también un long-fic, pero tengo que decidir todavía los detalles, como en qué época estará ambientada, cómo y por qué se reencontrarán, etc. Ahora el tiempo apenas me da para dedicarme a Ad Libitum, pero en unos meses me iré a vivir a Alemania y espero encontrar allí tranquilidad suficiente para escribir más. Si comienzo la secuela, os lo haré a saber a todos los que comentasteis Astral Voyage.

Sin más, gracias de todo corazón. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo dedicado y que sigas leyendo la historia. Un besazo y hasta pronto.

¡Un abrazo fuerte a todos y todas! Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	8. VIII

Bueno, bueno. Estamos cerca del clímax de la historia, y no creo que queden más de tres capítulos para el final. Muchísimas gracias por vuestras lecturas, comentarios, favs y "follows". Hago una actualización rápida porque ya me he demorado bastante (de nuevo, disculpas por ello), pero en cuanto pueda responderé uno a uno los preciosos comentarios que me habéis dejado *abrazo*.

Gracias especiales a Lady du Verseau (por favor, id a leer las joyas de historias que tiene en su perfil), que ha hecho la presión necesaria para que termine de una vez el capítulo, jajaja. ¡Eres un encanto!

Aunque no siga el fandom, le dedico este capítulo a mi novia por todo su apoyo y su preciosa compañía. Y simplemente porque es un ángel.

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

 **VIII**

En los días venideros, las comunicaciones entre amo y sirviente se abreviaron en palabras y abundaron en mutuas inspecciones, a menudo lánguidas y silenciosas. Por dos partes de orgullo y una de resignación, ninguno mencionaba los eventos que llevaron al conde a una suerte de invierno cognitivo, pero ambos trataban de desentrañar para sí mismos los vacíos de la amnesia y los hilos enredados de la memoria del joven.

—¿Tenemos noticias de la reina? —inquirió por fin el conde en una mañana de sol grisáceo, apenas tocando su taza de Ceylan. La cara nívea del chico, vuelta en todo momento hacia la ventana, atraía naturalmente la luz del día, que se concentraba en su tez y enfriaba su único ojo visible en un color próximo al acero.

—Me temo que no, joven amo. ¿Desea enviarle algún mensaje? —respondió Sebastian con su diligencia inmutable. Ciel negó despacio. Transcurrió un minuto eterno hasta que el conde se levantó del sillón como si le hubiesen insultado y se dispusiera a romperle la crisma a alguien, ajeno a sus maneras normalmente gráciles, bajo la mirada estupefacta del mayordomo. Abrió los ventanales con brusquedad, cruzó el balcón y aferró los puños a la barandilla. Sebastian lo siguió con toda la serenidad de lo inmortal y se detuvo unos pasos detrás de él, secretamente encantado con el viento suave que soplaba desde el norte en contra del joven y revolvía su cabello y su camisón en una oscilación casi mística.

—No debería salir descalzo y sin vestir. Se va a resfriar.

—Qué más da —espetó Ciel como un látigo.

Sebastian entornó los ojos. Algo en el tono tajante y distante de su amo era diferente de sus simples enfados.

Sin esperar respuesta, Ciel puso un pie en la barandilla y se impulsó para alzarse sobre ella. Su grosor era lo bastante escaso para que unos centímetros de desequilibrio lo abocaran al suelo. Sebastian avanzó medio paso y llamó a su amo con la tensión defensiva que afloraba en todos los seres en alerta. La expresión mortalmente seria del conde advertía que cualquier reprensión sería estéril.

—Si saltase desde aquí, sin duda moriría —dijo Ciel sin emoción alguna, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el vacío.

—Sabe que no lo permitiría —respondió Sebastian, escondiendo su inquietud tras una voz helada.

Ciel sonrió. Lentamente se dio la vuelta sobre la estrecha barandilla para encarar a Sebastian, y el demonio volvió a adelantarse medio paso.

—Por supuesto que no. Iría en contra del contrato —matizó Ciel con indiferencia. Sebastian frunció el ceño. Sí; esa era la razón práctica por la que debía evitar la muerte de su contratista. ¿Pero cómo confesarle las otras implicaciones de su temor sin que el amo, en su condición, lo interpretara como una absoluta falsedad para embaucarlo? ¿Cómo iba a convencerle de que no usaría el mínimo resquicio en el contrato para devorarle, cuando un hambre de años le ardía en las entrañas y se despertaba con la exhibición de emociones de su contratista, y los sentimientos del demonio se confundían en la lucha contra su naturaleza?

—Entonces —continuó Ciel—, si intento matarme, ¿me salvarás y después me devorarás tú mismo? —Su sonrisa se agudizó como un cuchillo— Para ti, la partida deja de tener interés si el rey no quiere seguir jugando, ¿no es así?

Sebastian frunció el ceño.

—Es cierto que no aprecio la debilidad, joven amo. Pero no entra en mis principios desistir. Eso implicaría intentar, y yo no "intento". Simplemente hago —replicó el demonio con toda la templanza de la que fue capaz—. No me decepcione, y yo no le traicionaré. Encontraré la forma de devolverle la memoria intacta.

La sonrisa de Ciel desapareció.

—Sebastian. No puedes devolverme nada. ¿Puedes evitar que esas rosas se marchiten? ¿Puedes invertir el curso del tiempo? ¿Puedes traer de vuelta lo que perdí? —El conde se aferró la muñeca y observó la joya azul que vestía el anillo de sus predecesores— Ni este anillo… ni la mansión… ni mi alma. No tengo nada. Ni mis manos serán siempre mías, ni mis ojos me guiarán más allá de la última luz. Cuando desaparezca, mi memoria también desaparecerá. Y si algún día no habré existido en absoluto, es como si tampoco existiera ahora.

—Joven amo; todavía está aquí. Y cuando no esté, muchas personas le recordarán. ¿No es eso otra forma de pervivir para los humanos?

Ciel cerró los ojos, encerrándose en sí.

—Pero no recordarán lo que yo he vivido, ni sabrán quién soy y quién no soy —murmuró. Tras unos segundos abrió los ojos y miró al demonio de frente—. No quiero mi memoria. Márchate.

Y se dejó caer de espaldas. Contra el viento, hacia el vacío.

Las bellas facciones andróginas del demonio se contrajeron con ira, hacia sí mismo y hacia su amo, y por un segundo su cuerpo se paralizó de indecisión. Por fin saltó detrás de él y se impulsó en dirección el cuerpo que la gravedad reclamaba. Finnian, que trabajaba en el jardín, soltó los sacos de abono que cargaba y corrió para recoger a tiempo a su amo.

Sebastian aceleró. Debía salvarlo _él._

Alcanzó a Ciel a un par de metros de distancia del suelo, lo apretó entre los brazos y saltó hacia la copa de los árboles a semejante velocidad que dejó al jardinero preguntándose si había tenido una alucinación, y comprobando si llevaba consigo alguna planta tóxica. Sebastian dejó atrás más de cien metros de plantación hasta dar con un claro suficiente alejado de la mansión. Ciel no se había desmayado esta vez, pero, de nuevo, parecía un muñeco roto en sus brazos, más incluso que la última vez; tenía los ojos cerrados y no hacía ningún ademán para sujetarse a su mayordomo mientras prácticamente volaban.

Sebastian lo sentó en uno de los bancos con menos delicadeza que de costumbre. Tomó el pálido rostro del joven entre sus manos. Sus ojos centelleaban de enojo.

—¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

Ciel sonrió sin alegría.

—Sabía que desobedecerías y me salvarías.

Sebastian apretó la mandíbula y respiró hondo. Se dio cuenta entonces de que su corazón latía con la fuerza propia del rastro que deja el pánico.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —repitió entre dientes; y después atrajo al conde por los hombros hasta capturarlo en un abrazo colmado de protección y de afecto.

Ciel abrió los ojos con desconcierto, y se dio cuenta de que en algún momento había perdido el parche que cubría su ojo derecho. El vacío de las últimas semanas se transformó en un desasosiego que quemaba en el estómago. ¿Era su propio corazón el que amenazaba con salírsele del pecho? ¿O era el de Sebastian?

Algo vacilante, el conde rodeó el cuello del demonio con los brazos y recostó el mentón en su hombro.

—Para que puedas elegir si matarme o no.

Sebastian acarició el pelo del chico con suavidad y se separó para mirarle a la cara.

—Sabe que si quisiera devorarle antes de cumplir el contrato sencillamente lo haría. Hay otra razón, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué iba a apresurar la decisión si no es porque desea una de las dos respuestas? ¿O es que acaso teme la otra?

Ciel guardó silencio, pero no apartó sus grandes ojos de los iris rojizos del demonio.

—No desea simplemente que no le devore. Desea saber que no lo haría. Desea que _elija_ salvarle —dijo Sebastian, mientras un destello de inteligencia muy humano volvía su rostro más intimidante—. Las contradicciones humanas jamás dejan de asombrarme.

Una sombra de tristeza cruzó por la mirada del conde.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Ciel con una serenidad apática, pese a que el pecho le ardía con un dolor anticipado.

Como toda respuesta, Sebastian esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Durante unos segundos que se atoraron en la garanta del conde como una eternidad entera, el demonio perfiló con la yema de los dedos sus facciones; la mejilla, la sien, la mandíbula, los labios. Los ojos del demonio refulgían con un color escarlata que, como había aprendido el conde, sólo significaba dos cosas: instinto y poder.

El demonio tomó su mentón con delicadeza y lentamente fue acercando su rostro, y Ciel supo que le esperaba el beso de la muerte. Se negó a cerrar los ojos un solo instante. Quería ver, por lo menos, hasta la última luz.

Cuando el diablo mismo fue por fin el primero en besar sus labios, y pronto también el último, los ojos del conde se impregnaron en lágrimas. Se preguntó por qué lloraba, ignorante de que la ternura simplemente tenía ese efecto en las almas solitarias. Se preguntó también si la muerte de su familia fue en algún momento tan plena, tan dulce y tan concluyente como lo estaba siendo la suya.

Entonces una mano rodeó su cuello, y advirtió que había cerrado los ojos él mismo, y no la pérdida de su aliento. Se quedó estupefacto, desarmado y vulnerable frente a la sonrisa indescifrable del demonio.

Tras unos segundos perdidos en algún lugar sin tiempo, Sebastian se distanció apenas lo suficiente para que sus labios rozaran los contrarios al hablar.

—Como desee, mi señor —susurró el mayordomo con la voz más dulce que hubiesen oído cielo e infierno.

∞ † ∞

Mey-Lin barría alegremente la entrada de la mansión. Pese a su apariencia distraída e inocentona, su oído bien entrenado advertía cualquier sonido leve fuera de lugar. Dejó de tararear. Creyendo que ambos estaban todavía en las habitaciones, se sorprendió al distinguir en la lejanía de los jardines la figura inconfundible del mayordomo jefe con su amo en brazos, aproximándose con pasos lentos y firmes. Sebastian había envuelto al amo con la chaqueta de su traje, y este escondía su rostro enrojecido por el llanto en el hombro del mayordomo. Mey-Lin se sonrojó cuando pasaron por su lado. Sebastian le dedicó una mirada breve que el ama de llaves comprendió al vuelo. Se selló los labios y los vio desaparecer escalinata arriba.

—De modo que ha cambiado su afición de dejarse secuestrar por el salto de altura —dijo Sebastian con una sonrisita burlona mientras cruzaban el pasillo—. Empezaré a pensar que sólo quiere que le lleve en volandas.

El conde esbozó su sonrisa de diablillo. Sebastian, después de tantos días viéndolo escondido en una expresión triste y absorta, se dio cuenta de cuánto adoraba ese brillo malicioso en sus ojos de gato y la curva desafiante de su boca refinada y pícara.

—En realidad, quería ver otra vez tu cara de pánico —replicó.

Sebastian enarcó una ceja con diversión. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y sentó a Ciel al borde de la cama.

—¿Y eso sí lo recuerda? No me diga que ha estado fingiendo —bromeó el mayordomo, arrodillándose para desabotonarle el camisón.

—Entonces no lo niegas —observó Ciel, ladeando la cabeza con coquetería.

Una vez vestido y peinado, Ciel se alivió el escozor de los ojos con agua fría y después se inclinó frente al espejo para devolverse a sí mismo una mirada de resolución.

—Recuerdo vagamente la fiesta antes del concierto. Había un baile, y estuve hablando con unas damas en tu ausencia. ¿Es correcto?

—Inusual, pero probable.

—Tú estabas con Ángelo. Insistió en hablar contigo —continuó Ciel. No estaba seguro de si era un recuerdo, una deducción o sólo su imaginación.

—Así es.

—¿Sobre qué hablasteis? —inquirió.

—Me propuso un pacto. Si me unía a él y a su aliada, me ofrecerían las almas de las figuras poderosas del país. Pretendían evitar la guerra con Alemania y eliminar la corrupción de raíz impidiendo que dichas almas reencarnen.

—Incluida la reina —dedujo Ciel.

—E incluido usted —añadió el mayordomo. El conde asintió sin sorprenderse.

Ciel abrió la boca para preguntar si consideró aceptar, pero calló al último momento y estudió al demonio de hito en hito.

—Bien —concluyó. Cerró la distancia hasta él y le tendió la chaqueta del frac que le había prestado. Sebastian le dio las gracias y se la atavió con destreza y elegancia. Ciel tomó las solapas entre sus manos y las alisó con un gesto de familiaridad, no reconociéndose a sí mismo en el acto. El demonio no reprimió un ligero brillo de sorpresa grata.

—La próxima vez los eliminaré de la faz. Necesito hablar con Undertaker; iremos a visitarle esta tarde.

—Parece que no será necesario, señor —dijo Sebastian, volviéndose hacia la ventana con su característico posado enigmático. Ciel frunció el ceño con interrogación y se aproximó para divisar un carruaje fúnebre deteniéndose en las puertas delanteras de la mansión—. Y esta vez trae compañía. Qué inesperado.

—Sebastian —Ciel esgrimió una pequeña sonrisa calculadora—. Mostrémosles la hospitalidad de los Phantomhive.

Sebastian hizo una reverencia.

—Por supuesto, mi señor —sonrió.

∞ † ∞

Sebastian llenó una por una las tres tazas de porcelana. Mientras tanto, Ciel fruncía el ceño con incredulidad y meditaba en silencio, observando a las dos peculiares figuras sentadas frente a él. Undertaker, vestido con su túnica negra y su largo sombrero, tenía una sonrisa siniestra pegada a la boca, el único rasgo visible bajo su flequillo excesivo. A su lado, una joven de cabello rubio oscuro, largo y recogido según la moda actual de la aristocracia, observaba su alrededor como si lo penetrara todo. Sus ojos tintados de verde tenían una cualidad sobrenatural que al conde le resultaba muy familiar.

—Dejadme repasar los eventos —comenzó Ciel después de un rato, inclinándose hacia adelante con autoridad—: de modo que el mayordomo de la reina Victoria, Ángelo, en realidad era un ángel. —La mujer asintió, y Ciel añadió con sorna: —Un nombre muy original.

Sebastian rió entre dientes, recordando haber hecho el mismo comentario. La huésped lo miró con fingida acritud.

—Decididamente, los perros se parecen a sus dueños —le espetó al mayordomo, a lo que este respondió con una amplia sonrisa, como si el comentario no fuese con él. Undertaker cubrió con la manga de su túnica su risa extraña y fácil.

—Un caso interesante, ¿no lo cree, conde? —apuntó el enterrador— Ángelo trató de redimirse salvando la vida de una muchacha de corazón bondadoso y humilde, y ahora convive en su cuerpo junto a sus recuerdos y vivencias —con delicadeza, tomó la mano de la mujer y la levantó—. Todavía conserva algo de su poder anterior, pero ya no es inmortal. Aunque ¿se ha redimido en realidad? ¿Se ha exculpado? Me pregunto… —añadió con una risita.

Ángelo apartó la mano y contuvo un suspiro.

—Nunca he pretendido huir de mi responsabilidad, hiciésemos lo correcto o no —dijo.

Sebastian, que cortaba una tarta en porciones exactas, se acercó a Ángelo para servirle un plato y le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Si me permite la observación, este cuerpo va mucho más con usted —comentó, a lo que la chica asintió en acuerdo.

—Mi forma angélica era de energía femenina. Encarné en un hombre para acercarme a la reina; es muy difícil que nombren mayordoma a una mujer. Me siento más cómoda ahora —confesó, observando su propio reflejo en la taza de té que sostenía.

—¿Cómo debemos llamarte en adelante? —preguntó el conde.

—El nombre de esta chica es Helen. Me gustaría conservarlo.

—Bien —respondió, dejando la taza sobre la mesilla después de unos silenciosos sorbos—. ¿Tienes idea de dónde está tu compañera, Helen?

—Me dejó con Undertaker, alegando que los dioses de la muerte son imparciales, y después se marchó. Si Abbadon continúa con sus planes originales, debería poner vigilancia en el cementerio, conde.

Ciel apretó los dedos entrelazados bajo su barbilla con inquietud, registrando el nombre susodicho. "Abbadon".

—¿Qué pretende hacer? —preguntó.

—Probablemente, el papel que debería haber cumplido Sebastian —Helen dirigió una mirada imparcial al mayordomo—. Quiere eliminar la totalidad de las almas corruptas que descansan en paz, y dar una nueva oportunidad a aquellas personas desgraciadas que merecen otra vida.

—¡Qué locura…! —dijo Ciel, visiblemente irritado. Helen bajó la mirada, manteniendo sin embargo la dignidad en su semblante.

Undertaker emitió una risita aguda.

—La eternidad es laaarga y aburrida, conde~ —comentó Undertaker con voz perezosa y desenfadada, volviéndose con discreción hacia el mayordomo—. Ser inmortal significa convivir con la muerte para siempre…, día sí…, día también. Jejeje. ¿Pero su dolor podría salvarnos, tal vez?~ ¿Salvar al condenado?

Sebastian frunció el ceño, captando las dobles implicaciones que le dirigía expresamente a él. Para su contrariedad, las palabras del enterrador revolotearon en la mente del demonio por el resto de la velada, y después durante varias noches más.

—No hay mucho que pueda hacer con este cuerpo —Helen se dirigió a Ciel—, y tampoco estoy segura de cuál es mi papel ahora. Tan sólo puedo garantizarle que no interferiré en sus estrategias.

Ciel asintió.

—Con eso será suficiente —dijo con cierto resquemor.

Después de eso, el conde quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos, y Helen y Undertaker discutieron brevemente el futuro inmediato de la joven. Sebastian, por su parte, se mantuvo en completo silencio. La conversación pronto comenzó a decaer hasta conducir naturalmente a la despedida de los huéspedes.

∞ † ∞

Sebastian abandonó el despacho y dejó a Ciel terminando el trabajo de la compañía. El chico, sin embargo, impaciente con la planificación de su siguiente jugada, no lograba concentrarse del todo en los informes y los planos de diseño amontonados en el escritorio. Aunque no lo hubiese expresado en voz alta, Sebastian sabía el motivo por el que la preocupación del conde era más personal que de costumbre: su familia estaba enterrada en el cementerio de Londres. Pese a lo buenos y afectuosos que sus padres habían sido con él, Ciel no estaba ciego respecto a sus actos en vida. La familia Phantomhive gobernaba la sociedad secreta conocida como "los villanos nobles", de la cual Ciel había heredado el liderazgo, y actuaba también como la mano negra de la justicia de Inglaterra bajo las órdenes de la reina y a la sombra de la Scotland Yard. Haciendo balance, era claro como el agua que sus padres ocuparían un sitio alto en la lista de víctimas de Abbadon si pretendía erradicar la corrupción.

Ciel se frotó las sienes. La huella de sus predecesores le aplastaba como una densidad oscura de la que nunca podría huir. Por un momento se preguntó si, del mismo modo que él se había manchado las manos impartiendo justicia sobre incontables criminales, ahora le tocaría a él hacerle frente. Al fin y al cabo, cuando Sebastian tomase su alma, la familia Phantomhive se extinguiría para siempre. ¿Y si su destino era desaparecer? ¿Y si el mundo fuese un lugar mejor si las almas de sus familiares, como la suya propia, no volvían a tomar forma humana?

Escondió el rostro en sus manos y se encerró en aquella oscuridad íntima. Los recuerdos que se ocultaban bajo cerrojo en su memoria comenzaron a desfilar, letales, sin advertencia ni tregua; imágenes de su cuerpo magullado, desnudo y hambriento; el dolor insoportable del hierro incandescente marcando su torso; la violencia de las personas sin rostro que mancillaron su cuerpo, regocijándose en su tormento, ensuciándolo con su repugnante apetito. La desesperación de saberse abandonado y olvidado.  
Y ante él, presenciándolo todo, la figura de Dios, impasible y sonriente.

Se levantó con brusquedad y se dirigió a la ventana. Aferró la cortina como si fuese su única ancla al presente, pues su mente se había perdido en el rojo desdén que habitaba su cuerpo. Y la respuesta a su pregunta llegó, cortante y definitiva:

¿Por qué iba a sacrificar a los de su sangre por un mundo que le había abandonado, humillado y torturado cuando no era más que un niño inocente e ignorante? ¿Por qué ponerse del lado de un dios indiferente que no busca pureza, sino castigo, cómplice de todas las desgracias? Fue el diablo mismo, ese ser sin forma ni nombre quien lo salvó, el único que le dio la fuerza necesaria para sobrevivir y una oportunidad para vengar el honor de su familia. Formar una alianza con él significaba renunciar a cualquier búsqueda de bien y de felicidad, para sí mismo o para los demás. E iba a cumplir su papel, aunque eso significase interponerse en la voluntad de un ángel.

—¡Sebastian! —llamó.

Al instante, el mayordomo abrió la puerta y apareció a sus espaldas.

—¿Sí, mi señor?

El conde todavía encaraba la ventana y habló sin mirar a su sirviente.

—Prepara el coche y los caballos. Es hora de acabar con esto.

—Como desee —obedeció Sebastian, sonriendo complacido por la determinación que traslucía la voz de su amo.

—Es posible que Abbadon intente profanar las tumbas de mi familia. Si eso ocurriese, protégelas a cualquier coste.

—Entendido. —El demonio hizo una breve inclinación; y al ver que su amo no se daba la vuelta, se acercó a él hasta que su pecho tocó la espalda del joven; cubrió la mano que descansaba en el marco de la ventana con la suya propia y su hombro con la otra. El chico, que al principio dio un breve respingo de sorpresa, enseguida encontró aquel gesto reconfortante.

—No debe preocuparse tanto, joven amo. Estaré a su lado hasta el final, y podrá llevar adelante sus planes.

Las flamas de rencor que carcomían al joven desde dentro se apaciguaron hasta que dejaron de dolerle. Sonrió para sí mismo con cinismo. ¿Tenía que ser justamente él el que conseguía consolarle? Fuesen cuales fuesen sus razones, estaba seguro de algo: no tenían nada que ver con el afecto. Era un demonio y él era su presa. Y pese a esta certeza, el primer beso que compartieron fue lo más próximo al amor que había sentido desde la muerte de su familia. Incluso para el demonio ese beso tenía un significado profundo de lealtad y confianza mutua.

Ciel se dio la vuelta para encarar al mayordomo, pero no trató de alejarse.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

Sebastian ladeó la cabeza con interrogación.

—Le ruego que se explique.

—No es posible que sientas compasión —observó con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué eres amable conmigo?

Sebastian se quedó en silencio, y las palabras de Undertaker volvieron a su mente. El enterrador creía que el dolor podía salvar a un ser maldito como él. ¿Conocía acaso el tormento que sufría sabiendo lo que significaba la compleción del contrato? El alma de ese humano fascinante estaría por siempre dentro de él, pero jamás volvería a verlo. Y por alguna razón, ese mismo tormento le hacía desear rescatarlo de su dolor, tocarlo con gentileza y venerar cada oportunidad de sentir el calor de su cuerpo efímero. Al pensar en ello, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a acariciar la mejilla del intrigado conde. Ambos se miraban sin expresión alguna.

—No estoy seguro —respondió con sinceridad.

El ojo visible de Ciel cobró un brillo cautivado. Se acercó un paso más y, despacio, llevó la mano al rostro de Sebastian. Era más suave de lo que esperaba.

—¿Por qué no hace lo que desea? —murmuró el demonio.

—¿Hacer qué? —respondió Ciel, sobrecogido por la fuerte aura del demonio, apenas consciente de lo que decía.

—Lleva días mirándome los labios con frecuencia. Sus pupilas se dilatan cada vez que lo hace; justo como ahora —dijo, repasando el labio inferior del chico con el pulgar—. ¿Por qué duda tanto?

—De modo que existen esa clase de señales —razonó Ciel, demasiado absorto en el otro para sorprenderse o para negar su deseo—. Tus ojos brillan al rojo vivo. ¿Es una reacción equivalente? —dijo en voz baja, acariciando el contorno inferior de los ojos del demonio. Era innecesario responder; se habían acercado tanto que el beso sucedió por sí mismo, como por su propia voluntad, sin dejarles más remedio que ceder a él. La ternura y la intimidad de aquel acto era infinitamente distinta a los momentos de erotismo que habían compartido. Esta vez no se trataba de complacer al conde en edad de maduración sexual. Se trataba de la naturaleza oculta de su vínculo aflorando a la luz, reconociéndose por primera vez.

La exploración delicada de los labios pronto se sumergió en una mayor profundidad, y sus lenguas se encontraron en una cadencia lenta y extremadamente sensual. Ciel sintió una oleada de calor recorriéndole el cuerpo. Advirtiendo su pérdida de control, se separó de Sebastian con un jadeo, antes de que la tentación fuese insoportable. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes.

Sebastian, en una condición no muy distinta, dio un paso atrás y se recompuso.

—Iré a preparar el coche —dijo en una voz más suave y más grave de lo habitual. Ciel asintió, sabiendo que no podían perder más tiempo.

Observó al demonio marcharse en silencio tras una reverencia. Se quedó inmóvil unos momentos, tratando de poner nombre a la calidez que sentía en el pecho.

* * *

Efff: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra que te hayas devorado los capítulos en tan poco tiempo, y espero que siga gustándote la continuación. Un abrazo y espero seguir leyéndote por aquí.

¡Abrazos a todos/as!


End file.
